Resistance
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: This is the sequel to the One shot 'Power'. Klaus didn't get his own back for what they did to Kol and i think he should have had an opportunity to do so. I've changed and went off from the canon with this one so there are big changes. Non-con, vampcest, S&M, violence, blood play, M/M sex etc.
1. Chapter 1

Resistance

Chapter 1

Klaus shivered and moaned in pleasure as he flexed his hips forward into the warm mouth wrapped around his flesh.

"That's it, take it all…" He sighed, twisting his fingers further into the hold of the lock of raven hair beneath him. "I always knew that smart assed mouth of yours would be useful for something." He whispered and fluttered his eyelids as he felt his orgasm approach. He began to moan in little bursts with every thrust and gripped the hair beneath him tightly causing the purveyor of his orgasm some discomfort as their body tensed.

"Eat it all do you understand?" Klaus commanded, losing the control to his voice as he began to let go and pant. He climaxed with a shout into the willing throat beneath him and held onto him to ensure he swallowed. A gagging response was the result but he was going to make sure not a drop of his seed spilled so he held him there waiting until he gathered himself and stopped trying to resist.

"Eat it or I will strap you to a table naked." Klaus growled. Beneath him the struggling against his hold continued, spilling some of his seed and he growled again and pulled the head forcefully backwards to stare down at him. "Damon, I warned you about spilling didn't I?"

Damon coughed and gasped, saliva spilling from his mouth as he grimaced in pain at the hold on his hair. His breathing was ragged and his cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes waiting for his punishment.

"I'm not asking for much am I?" Klaus asked coldly and Damon shook his head as best he could. "You know the rules. You're here to keep Stefan alive. He left you here to pay for taking my brother from me."

Damon panted in desperation and opened his eyes beseechingly and Klaus kept his face blank and straight. Damon considered begging. He no longer felt the shame he used to at the thought of begging him. It was part of everyday life now that everything in Mystic Falls was fucked.

They had all been so naïve thinking they could go out and find that cure, cure Elena and play happy ever after. It hadn't happened. In fact Damon cursed the day they found out about that cure at all. It had taken everything from them all.

Stefan and he barely spoke since Elena had burned her home down with her inside as she clutched Jeremy's dead body to her. Damon hadn't made it back from the Island in time to use the sire bond to stop her from going off of the deep end. Stefan hadn't been able to forgive him for that. He still believed Damon had opted to stay on the island too long to look for Bonnie because he was scared of the having to deal with Elena's emotions. Stefan had been repelled by him.

Without Stefan there was no one left to care. Elena was gone. Alaric was gone. Liz and Caroline had left Mystic Falls for good, no longer able to deal with the level of pain and misery that constantly befell them all.

Damon had tried to escape, but he had wanted to try and fix things with Stefan. Stefan was all he had. Stefan the saint, now turned back into the ripper as he hadn't been able to handle his grief. He'd turned it off again and this time Damon feared it was for good.

Klaus had wanted revenge. As soon as he had been able to escape the Gilbert house when they were on the Island he had lain in wait for them to return, ready to kill them all for what they had done to him, to Kol. Damon had been aware that they should have a plan, especially since the last time he and Klaus had been together in a room Klaus had demonstrated just how much power he had on them all. He had warned Damon he could take any of them against their will and had given him a personal sample of his willingness to do so. Damon hadn't told anyone what had happened locked in the cellar that day. He never wanted them to know. He had been prepared for a similar demonstration again – Klaus had threatened to do the same to Stefan, to Elena and there was no way he could allow that to happen.

When Klaus had come to the boarding house to find them, he came across the shattered pieces of Stefan's psyche on the cusp of permanence and he'd changed his plans.

Stefan was barely human that day, barely functioning as he had drank heavily and wrecked the entire house in a rage. Damon had tried all he could to control him, to restrain him and he'd finally managed to tie him down with enough chains when Klaus entered as though he lived there.

"Hello Salvatores." He had announced amenably and Damon's heart had frozen in fear. He stood up, standing in front of a growling outraged Stefan to shield him from view when Klaus had given him a wide predatory grin.

"Where's the cure?" Klaus asked in a calm pleasant tone and Damon's eyes widened in fear and apprehension.

"Katherine took it." He tried to sound calm but failed as Stefan continued to growl and try to break his bonds.

"Ah Katerina. Figures she would be able to sneak in under your nose and fool you." Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace very slowly and confidently.

"She's had a lot of experience in that area." Damon said tightly.

"And Elena?" Klaus stopped and looked at him piercingly and Damon's stomach dropped. He couldn't think about her right now or he would join Stefan on the floor in a mess. Klaus detected the pain in his eyes and he nodded.

"Well then, that simplifies matters."

"How so?"

"It means I only have you two left to kill." He said grinning with a malice Damon remembered from that cellar. He gulped and braced himself for a fight when Klaus finally took note of Stefan.

"What's wrong mate? You sad because your lovely Elena is dust? It was you after all, who got her killed in the first place. I would have kept her alive and made sure she stayed that way. I would even have let her have a happy life with two point four children."

Stefan stopped fighting and looked up at him blankly, breathing harshly.

"Too late now." Stefan breathed and looked up at Damon. Damon turned to look down at him in confusion and then he saw his expression change. His heart began to race. _No, no_! Damon closed his eyes and held his muscles so tight he thought they might burst as Klaus finally clicked as to what was happening.

"Do I detect and off switch? Again Stefan? Can no one on in this town deal with their emotions?" Klaus clapped his hands and began to laugh as Damon looked at Stefan in desperation. _Not now Stefan, not when I need you! _His eyes filled with tears as Stefan sighed and lay back into the floor ambivalent to what would happen next.

"Stefan…" He croaked and gritted his teeth as Klaus laughed and breathed on his shoulder, making every hair on his body stands to attention.

"I think he's gone mate. For good this time. Shame, I was looking forward to him begging for your life. He usually does when push comes to shove." Klaus was enjoying himself immensely. Stefan snorted and began to chuckle and Damon swallowed painfully. He wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't going to stand here and watch Klaus kill Stefan either.

"Whatever you're here to do get on with it will you?" Stefan droned and Damon gritted his teeth.

Stefan had no idea what Klaus was capable of, none of them really knew. If Klaus wanted to he could take Stefan right here and nothing Damon could do would stop him, he'd be tossed around like a wet rag and then he'd be dessert. The only thing that Damon had never been able to understand was why he'd chosen that form of manipulation to instil fear. Klaus was straight and yet he'd…maybe it was because he and Stefan were clearly straight too and Klaus knew instinctively how difficult it would be to come back from being spread open and violated in such a vulnerable area. Men who were used to sex with women didn't have much experience in being spread open and in truth it was something that he'd always felt dubious about. Now the thought of being taken like he had in that cellar filled his veins with fear so fierce he thought he might vomit.

It wasn't just about the fact that Klaus had taken him against his will, that he'd beaten him into it, that he'd forced his flesh inside of him…it was the fact that a little part of Damon had enjoyed being overwhelmed and pleasured just a tiny amount. He had climaxed, felt pleasure despite the gravity of what was happening and he'd felt revolted and disgusted with himself since then. That was what Klaus had wanted all along. He hadn't slept with him to gratify his sexual urges – even at the time he didn't climax and relayed how he wasn't sexually interested in men. It had been about taking Damon's will and robbing him of control over his body. That was a much harder thing to reconcile.

"Who should I kill first Stefan? Or don't you care now? You always talked so much about your unbreakable bond with Damon here."

"Just stop talking already." Damon growled and turned to face him.

"I thought you understood who was in charge around here. Do you need me to show you again?" Klaus's expression chilled him. "Stefan shall I show you what happens to people who think they can stand against me?"

"Whatever." Stefan sighed and Damon inhaled sharply as Klaus grabbed him and pushed him to his knees. He tried to stand back up again but Klaus held him firmly, making his muscles shake at the effort to resist. Klaus unbuttoned his fly and pulled his erection out of his jeans. Damon moved backwards horrified and tried to get out of his grasp but Klaus held his hair tight in his fist and smiled down at him.

"Now, now, Damon. I thought you would prefer this to the other alternative, but then you enjoyed that didn't you?"

Damon panted in fear, unable to take his eyes from the growing erection in front of him. He clenched his jaw and struggled as Stefan gave out a quiet chuckle behind them. Klaus looked over to him quizzically.

"Something amuse you ripper?" Klaus held Damon tight so he couldn't move as he tried to distance his head from his crotch. "Perhaps you'd prefer to experience this demonstration instead."

Stefan chuckled again and shook his head.

"Who cares?" Stefan smiled and then turned his head to look at him pointedly, "I don't."

"I always have liked a willing audience." Klaus smiled vindictively and forced Damon face into his groin harshly. Damon groaned at the movement and kept his mouth firmly clenched, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried not to panic. "Never done this before Damon? I'm surprised. Now open wide."

Damon kept himself tight and refused to play along. No way was he going to let him do this to him. No way! Klaus held his head in between his hands and pulled his head backwards to look into his eyes.

"Open wide or I will kill him in front of you." Klaus said slowly and with conviction and Damon panted, shaking. Klaus gave him a commanding look. "I'll take him before I kill him, as many times as I have to until you learn to obey me."

Damon closed his eyes in pain and torment, unwilling to believe this was going to happen when Klaus threw him backwards onto his back and stepped over him to get to Stefan.

"No!" He shouted, blurring to his feet to stop him, but Klaus tossed him into a wall as though he was a fly pestering him. Stefan's expression remained blank and calm as Klaus ripped the chains from his body and pulled him to his feet. Damon stood back up from the floor hyperventilating. Stefan didn't care, he didn't care that this was going to happen!

"No! Don't touch him!" Damon shouted and Klaus forced Stefan against a wall and tore at his jeans, pulling them down to the floor. Stefan always wore underwear thank god so it gave Damon time to launch himself at Klaus again and try to pull him off. Klaus threw Damon to the floor again and Damon grabbed his ankle and swept his feet from under him. Klaus fell to the ground and Stefan turned around folding his arms and watching as Damon tried fiercely to punch Klaus. Klaus began to chuckle and grabbed Damon's throat, squeezing until Damon started to black out before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Well that was exciting. Always fun playing with the Salvatores. Now where were we?" Klaus stood up and held Stefan against the wall again as Damon wheezed and coughed.

"Wait! I'll do it…!" He rasped and Klaus turned back to him and smiled.

"Still protecting him Damon? Even though you know he feels nothing for you anymore?" Klaus stepped over to him again and unzipped his fly. Damon coughed and hung his head.

"Just don't touch him." Damon tried to growl and coughed again.

"Open wide." Klaus threatened and Damon summoned every morsel of strength he had as he looked at Stefan and opened his mouth, squeezing his eyes closed. Klaus pulled his erection out and forced it into his mouth. Damon gagged and brought his hands up to hold his hips at a distance and Klaus growled and held his hair tight, forcing him into a motion. Damon's eyes ran at the effort of not choking and he tried to imagine that this was something he wanted to try, that he might enjoy. Klaus was so large and warm in his mouth though it was difficult to think. He could hear sounds of enjoyment and he tried his best to loosen his jaw and not bite Klaus's member right off. Would it grow back? He'd always wondered. He felt the urge to bite start to grow in him as Klaus became more audible and aroused and he readied himself for it. There was no way he was going to swallow demon hybrid semen. He flexed his jaw, ready to clamp his teeth down when Klaus pulled out of him completely and threw him onto his back again. He choked and coughed loudly again as he blinked up at him in surprise. He zipped himself back into his jeans again and Damon panted.

"I'm not convinced Stefan. A kinship like the one you two share doesn't just disappear, off switch or not. I don't believe that you wouldn't care if I killed him." Klaus was talking to Stefan again and turned his back effectively excluding Damon from the conversation. What was happening?

"He got Elena killed. I don't care what you do to him. Make him your little whore if you want." Stefan folded his arms and looked towards Damon's ashen face. "Even hate is wasted on him."

"That's the thing that's bothering me here. I came here to kill you both but you don't care and now that Elena is dead and burned, neither does he. Where's the lesson in that?"

"Lesson?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"I need to make you two an example, to all of those out there who'd defy me. People need to recall the tale of Stefan and Damon Salvatore's demise as something so abhorrent as to be whispered about and passed down the lines. How can I do that if you don't care?" Klaus enquired and Stefan shrugged.

Damon sat up listening with his heart in his throat. He didn't know what was coming but he knew it was going to be so much worse than anything he could imagine. Klaus turned back to Damon.

"What would you do to save him? How far would you go?" He asked and Damon blinked at him speechless. "I could take him away and do anything, anything I liked and you'd never find his body."

"You're going to do that anyway." Damon clenched his jaw.

"Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll spare him. If he can't feel suffering then maybe you should feel enough for both of you. It's only fair considering what you took from me."

"What? The brat brother who hated you more than we do?" Stefan smirked and Klaus gave a dangerous smile.

"He may have hated me Stefan but he was my brother and despite our differences, I loved him. An eye for an eye."

"Have him then. He's yours." Stefan gestured towards Damon and Damon tried not to lose all of his control as pain seared through his chest. Was Stefan really serious?

"Oh I've got a better idea. I have some plans for Damon and I want to clue you in as to how we're going to spend some time while that humanity switch of yours crumbles away imagining it, because you see right now you're no use to me. A man who has nothing to live for has no fear and I plan on changing that for you."

"Good luck." Stefan smiled confidently and Klaus grinned.

"I'm going to enjoy bringing back some feeling in you so that I can watch you suffer as he does. Everything I'm going to do to him is on you and then when you crack I'm going to tear from you every sense of brotherhood you have for him until he is a stranger to you. I'll tear your brother from you like you did with mine." Klaus's eyes seemed to grow wider the longer he continued and Damon grabbed a poker from the floor and held it tight, ready. He tried to get Stefan's attention and cooperation but Stefan flicked his eyes to him and sighed, making Klaus turn around as Damon stabbed him through his side.

Klaus punched him so hard he flew across the room into a bookcase and fell into a heap hurt.

"Fine, let him take the penance. Can I go now?" Stefan asked and Damon gasped in pain as he pulled some wooden shards from his legs.

Damon stood up shakily, leaning on the back of one of the sofas for support as he looked over to them. Klaus leaned in towards Stefan's face, compelling him with his eyes and Damon choked in defeat. The mayor had taken all the vervain to flush the water system but he hadn't implemented it yet. That meant that none of them had access to any now that their own supply had been used up on the island. They'd all been so scared of being compelled by Silas that they taken everything. Some of it had been lost, some of it ingested already. Now they had none.

"I want you to dream about what I could be doing to him every night and know that this was because of you."

Klaus's words terrified him and he finally felt enough adrenaline kick in for him to make a run for it. Klaus wasn't interested in Stefan directly, he wanted to use Damon to hurt him so if he didn't get the chance Stefan might be safe for now. He blurred out of the house and towards his car before he felt a stake go through his chest. He shouted and fell to his knees clutching at the stake right through him. He gasped for air and tried to pull it out when it was pulled from behind. He fell forward gagging from pain and saw Stefan standing over him with it in his hand. He frowned.

"Stefan…"

Klaus walked out of the house casually and clapped his hands.

"Nicely done."

"You made him…" Damon felt blood dribble out of his mouth.

"No, he just knows that if I had to come after you I would kill you now, whereas if he stopped you from escaping I'll keep you alive a little longer." Klaus stated and Stefan tossed the stake away and stepped back. Klaus smiled at him. "Not so far away from your humanity are you Stefan, even now?"

"No, I just thought death would be too kind." Stefan remarked and then turned and walked away back into the house slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 R

Damon breathed anxiously as Klaus tightened the collar around his throat and secured his chain to the bed frame. He felt so desperate. Klaus was angry that he hadn't swallowed and now he was going to suffer. He never knew how Klaus was going to do it, whether he would starve him, beat him or take him but every time was worse than the last.

"Please…" He whispered and Klaus chuckled. He'd shortened the chain so that Damon couldn't leave the bed now as Damon tried to sit up and was pulled back a little.

"Now what kind of master would I be if I broke my own rules Damon?" Damon braced himself for pain and Klaus smirked and climbed back off of the bed, pulling a rope lever by the bed that Damon hadn't noticed before.

"No blood for you for two days, then we'll try this again shall we?" Damon gasped and tried to move forward but couldn't. "Don't make any noise." Klaus said threateningly and Damon shook his head in disbelief. A chap came at the door and Klaus opened it and smiled.

"Yvonne, just the thing. Come in."

Damon pulled at the chain trying to see who was entering when a young woman walked into the room. Human and warm and smelling delicious. His mouth watered at the sound of the blood pumping through her veins and she smiled at him, compelled out of her reason. Klaus closed the door behind her and reached into a drawer by the bed as Damon stiffened in confusion. He daren't ask any questions right now. Klaus pulled out a gag and held it out for Damon to see. It had metal clasps and buckles at the back and a ball shape at the centre front. Damon began to breathe in fear as Klaus climbed onto the bed and pulled his head forward.

"No!" Damon growled and struggled and Klaus grabbed both of his hands and secured them to handcuffs at either side of his head. Damon kicked his legs trying to break free and Klaus sat on them and beckoned the girl to the side of the bed.

"Would you be a dear and pull those restraints down love?" He was so calm and pleasant to her as Damon fought to move.

"No!"

"Relax Damon mate. You might enjoy this, despite my intentions to punish you." Damon shook his head fiercely as the girl pulled down two leg restraints that were chained to the ceiling. They didn't quite reach down long enough and hung in mid air. The air escaped Damon's lungs as he realised why. They were to hold his legs suspended in the air wide apart. He began to choke against his collar as he fought to move away and Klaus growled at him fiercely.

"Fight anymore and I will fuck you till you vomit blood."

Damon stopped in fear and panted, allowing Klaus to slip his bare ankles into each restraint effectively tilting his pelvis so that his groin was displayed and vulnerable. Strangely Klaus still hadn't removed his clothing. He didn't know what that meant but he was sure Klaus had a plan and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. When Klaus had brought him here he was sure that he would repeatedly demonstrate his power in terms of forcing himself upon him like he had before. He had been prepared for that but it still hadn't happened. Not knowing what the plans were was much more terrifying. Klaus was making him suck him and try to swallow his seed but that was as far as the sexual elements had gone. He made him suck him often and Damon hated it. He fought every time but Klaus had threatened him with punishment worse than a beating this time and he'd still tried to fight. Now he was in for it.

Klaus moved in between his legs, widening the gap so that should he want to he could take him without resistance and Damon closed his eyes tightly in acknowledgement of that. Klaus slipped the gag around his mouth, forcing his jaw open so that the ball filled it and made him gag a little, before fastening the buckles expertly around his head. Damon wheezed and tried not to fight the gag as Klaus stepped back to look at him.

"Perfect. This is what happens to you when you disobey me." He said calmly and Damon's eyes widened as he waited.

Klaus climbed off of the bed again. Damon turned his head to follow him as he whistled and picked out a jacket from his closet. Damon grunted in confusion.

"Yvonne, remember our little conversation? Now would be the time and remember not to let him charm you with those pretty blue eyes of his." Klaus squeezed her shoulders warmly and she nodded smiling as Damon watched.

"Two days." Klaus said and left the room, locking it behind him.

Damon turned back to the girl and looked at her in trepidation. She smiled back shyly and began to undress. What?! Damon frowned as he watched her remove all of her clothing and saunter over to the bed, climbing on. She looked excited and flushed, aroused? Was she supposed to sleep with him? He wouldn't mind that at all. What kind of punishment was this supposed to be? He calmed and relaxed as she came to kneel beside him, looking at his body and blushing.

_Yeah honey I know what I look like_.

He fluttered his eyelashes at her and she gazed towards them.

"Klaus wants me to touch you." She whispered and he tried to speak forgetting the gag for a moment. It was so strange to have something keeping his jaw at this angle. Perhaps there was a dual purpose to Klaus putting it on. He made a sound of approval and she smiled and stroked her fingertips down his naked chest towards his groin as she unbuttoned his shirt. He tilted up into the gentle caress and closed his eyes enjoying it. All he had had from Klaus for days since Stefan had deserted him, had been pain and forced oral sex. It felt so wonderful to have a gentle touch. He sighed as she continued to stroke his skin and kiss along his muscles. She moved to the end of the bed and climbed between his legs, marvelling at how little he could move and how open he was to her. He opened his eyes to watch her and she stroked down his legs from behind his knee to his groin, skimming the denim of his jeans. His flesh came alive under the attention and his manhood throbbed.

She bit her lip and slowly unzipped his jeans. His erection popped out eagerly and she smiled and blew some of her breath across the head of it. He groaned. She touched it gently as if inspecting it as he grew hotter and more desperate for her to work him. She flicked her eyes up to his and smiled knowingly. This girl was the biggest tease he'd ever encountered.

He moaned as she took him into her mouth, rolling her tongue across the opening of his erection slowly and tasting him. He leaked a little fluid as she did so. It felt so amazing. He hadn't had sex for weeks. Not since Elena…He shook himself out of that thought. He couldn't think about her, he wouldn't. He had to get through this ordeal and hope that Klaus would tire of him. He tilted his head back into the soft pillow beneath him and sighed as she took him in deep and sucked.

"Mmmn." He moaned and tried to flex his hips further into her but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and looked up at the chains holding his legs. He tried to flex again but he was being held at such an angle as to prove that action impossible. He frowned and groaned a little. He really wanted to move into her. He tried again and huffed. She drew her mouth back, releasing him and he frowned again. She resumed stroking his thighs gently and he groaned and tried to move to indicate he wanted her mouth again but she smiled at him and shook her head. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and she leaned in, pressing her breasts against his swollen member and dragged them over the sensitive skin there. He groaned and she repeated the movement again. He huffed and pulled on his restraints to no avail.

The girl moved slowly up to his chest and began to tease his nipples with her teeth and tongue and he mewled and panted in need. The heat of her body on him was making him feel so desperate as he felt her sex moist against him. When was she going to get on top and slide down onto him?

Why wasn't she…?

His eyes opened wide as he realised what this was. This was his punishment alright and it wasn't in the form of pain or threats, it was in denial, denial of his needs. He choked and moaned desperately as the girl rubbed herself against him again, letting the head of his erection slide along her folds but not enter. She must be aching too.

He tried to speak but the gag made his words so muffled and difficult to get out that she just giggled and shook her head. He pulled at the restraints with all of his might and she blushed and let him slip ever so slightly inside of her before pulling off of him again. He groaned feeling angry and trapped and she did it again. He panted and closed his eyes. This was hell. _Please make her stop!_

Oddly, she did just that and climbed to his side to lie down beside him. He breathed in relief until he saw what she was doing now. She was touching herself as he would touch her and moaning softly. He turned his head away from her trying not to listen but he could hear her heart race as she became excited and he couldn't help but continue to feel aroused.

He turned back to watch her and she was looking right at him. He tensed again as she started whispering his name and sped up the action of her fingers as she teased her sex and inserted her fingers inside moaning. He began to pant and sweat in agony and his manhood twitched aching.

She climaxed loudly and arched her back upwards gasping as he closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of himself. She breathed rapidly, calming from the pleasure and he sank into the bed in defeat. That had been horrible and cruel. He clenched his teeth around the gag and exhaled, but the girl wasn't done with him yet.

Over the next few hours she continued to pleasure herself and stimulate him until he had tears rolling down his cheeks at how badly his body needed to release. If he could just move a little, get some kind of friction but Klaus had ensured he could neither touch himself nor even gyrate. It was true hell and he felt exhausted. He fell asleep, hurting and covered in sweat and tears as she snoozed on top of him, his manhood perched against her sex but never inside.

He awoke groggily to the sound of the door being unlocked and he opened his eyes. Klaus strolled in smiling and took in the sleeping girl on top of him. Damon exhaled and tried not to appear too desperate but Klaus came around to his side and roused the girl, moving her aside onto the bed so he could check Damon's body. Damon tensed and held himself tight as Klaus inspected his manhood with his eyes only.

"Hmmmn." He hummed and Damon groaned involuntarily. It felt so strange to have another man scrutinize him there. Klaus winked at him and stood back.

"Does it hurt Damon?" He asked and Damon groaned again and bit the gag hard. "Good. Still, I don't think you've really suffered enough yet."

Damon panted suddenly afraid that he would leave him alone with her again. He couldn't take anymore! Klaus began to undress as he watched Damon's expression. Damon's heart began to beat frantically. Klaus was going to have sex with him again and he couldn't move. He closed his eyes tight waiting but Klaus didn't touch him.

Klaus climbed onto the bed cooing to the girl and she sat up and opened her legs for him eagerly.

"Yvonne has Damon been behaving well?"

"Yes sir." She whispered in desire as he stroked his fingers down over her breasts and abdomen.

"Should I put him out of his misery? Slide inside of him and show you what I can do to pleasure him?"

Damon trembled at the thought.

"Have you ever watched two men have sex Yvonne?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

Damon groaned and struggled and Klaus chuckled as he began to stroke his own member until it was hard.

"Yes please sir." She blushed and looked at Damon.

Klaus hummed as though he was unsure and cocked his head looking at Damon's fearful expression.

"I don't think he's done cooking yet unfortunately." Klaus sighed regretfully and Damon frowned. "There's no fun in rape Damon. That's not what this is all about. This is about making you want me."

Damon stared at him in disbelief. _What?_

"I didn't take you for enjoyment before, it was because I was making an example of you. For that I apologise." He spoke sincerely and Damon panted in confusion and discomfort.

"Sooner or later you'll beg me to take you though and maybe then I will." Klaus grinned suggestively and Damon growled and clenched his jaw in outrage. Klaus chuckled.

"We'll see."

He leant forward and lifted the girl's legs high around his waist and she fell back and stared up at him in desire.

"Let's give Damon a little show. He's obviously not that interested in participating yet so let's show him what he's missing." He purred and the girl gave a small moan of lust.

Klaus scooted down between her thighs and began to massage her sex with his lips and tongue as she moaned and clutched at the sheets. Damon tried to tune out the sounds and concentrate on anything else but it was impossible. He felt aroused again and his poor body stung with throbbing. He grimaced and groaned and the girl became even more vocal. Klaus obviously knew what he was doing as she began to cry and shake as she climaxed.

Klaus wiped his mouth on his arm pleased and bit into her thigh to drink. Damon's body burned and came to attention at the smell of the blood and he couldn't stifle his groaning and hunger. Klaus had refused him any blood for days because he had been refusing to swallow semen and he was so hungry. The veins in his eyes protruded in desperation and Klaus pulled away letting blood drip down his chin as he smiled at him.

"Delicious." Klaus sighed and grinned when he saw Damon's distress. "If only you would behave, you could have her after I'm done. Oh well."

Klaus drank from her breast now, kissing around the nipple and sucking before he bit in and drank again while the girl climaxed and arched her breast into his mouth. Damon could feel his manhood leaking in response and his eyes filled with unshed tears as he tried not to explode in need. He choked and the tears spilled down his cheeks. Klaus noticed and cooed at him, his full lips stained red. Suddenly they were all Damon was aware of – those full lips covered in warm, life giving blood.

He blinked out of his daze and Klaus winked at him as he opened the girl's legs again and slid inside of her sex. She was so spent by now that she'd let him do anything. Klaus sighed at the heat and held Damon's gaze as he began to thrust into her deep and fast. The girl cried exhausted and overcome and Damon groaned with each thrust. He rocked his hips the fraction that the restraints allowed him and tried to concentrate on imagining that he was inside of her instead. Klaus laughed and began to ram into her wildly, panting and approaching his own pleasure and Damon tried to move with all of his might. He couldn't bare it if Klaus climaxed when he couldn't release – it'd be beyond torturous.

He tried to beg through his gag desperately as Klaus flushed and moaned loudly in between breaths, still keeping his eyes trained on Damon's. Tears rolled down Damon's cheeks as he despaired and ached and Klaus stilled and cried out, spilling inside of her. Damon closed his eyes and sobbed inconsolably and silently. He'd been tortured many times through the years but no one had ever done something this inhumane to him. Klaus hadn't even touched him but yet he had violated him in a way, yet again.

His whole body shook from the ferocity of his misery and Klaus sighed satisfied.

"You're strong Damon, but not that strong. Soon enough you'll break. You'll be desperate for me to touch you and then I'll win. Even if Stefan comes back here for you, you won't be the brother he left behind and that, that will be my revenge." Klaus sighed again smiling and Damon listened with a heavy heart.

Klaus whispered to the dazed and clearly spent girl to leave and she staggered to her feet clumsily grabbing her clothes and left. Klaus stretched out beside Damon relaxed and sated and lay down to sleep for the night, leaving Damon still suspended and wanting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 R

Damon fell into a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about Elena burning and calling out for him and of Klaus holding him down naked and bleeding while he tried to reach out for her. He awoke distressed and disorientated to the sight of Yvonne naked once more and he groaned and realised the gag had been removed. He flexed his jaw and it cracked satisfyingly.

"Feel better?" Klaus's voice purred to him from beside him and he turned frowning. Klaus was still naked and stretched out lazy on his side facing him. Damon kept silent, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Yvonne love, have at it." He instructed and Damon exhaled in frustration and looked to her again worriedly.

His body couldn't take another day like yesterday. Yvonne smiled shyly at him and leaned in between his legs again. His manhood lay exposed over the denim of his jeans there and he tensed automatically, except this time she didn't stroke him or take him into her mouth. This time she merely brought her mouth to within a few centimetres of his shaft and blew on it gently. All of the hairs on his body rose and he grimaced. Her lips were full and formed a perfect 'O' as she blew sensually over the sensitive skin of his flesh and he found himself twitching and becoming slightly aroused again. He bit his lip and fought it.

She rose and stretched out placing her hands over his head and he flinched and recoiled from her as she lay her naked breasts against his chest, her nipples erect and teasing as she loomed, blowing gently down the side of his neck and making him pant and flex his muscles.

"He's so lovely." She whispered to Klaus and Klaus smirked.

"All the ladies love Damon."

"Can't I just have him please sir?" She turned her head to him and Damon closed his eyes, wishing.

He could smell her blood through her skin and it was driving him crazy. His veins protruded and his fangs filled his mouth. If she would just lower her breasts a little further down he could bite and drink.

"That would be too kind Yvonne. Damon is a bad boy and he prefers it that way. Don't you mate?" Klaus smirked.

The girl struggled, clearly she wanted Damon too and Klaus raised his eyebrows sternly at her in command. She nodded sullenly and moved her body back away from him to the end of the bed and he groaned and tried to move. She spread her legs wide and began to touch her sex again, this time right in front of him so he could see everything. He closed his eyes and began to shake and sweat at her moans again when he felt the bed creak. He looked to Klaus and watched in amazement as Klaus began to watch her too, occasionally flicking his eyes back to Damon as he began to stroke his length.

Damon groaned and couldn't stop his manhood from growing erect and hard as they both began to sigh on either side of him. There was nowhere else he could look to avoid them both and he began to pant helplessly. The girl was whispering his name again and Klaus was watching him with interest as he moaned and squeezed his flesh, pumping it with purpose. Damon's body reacted to every touch on Klaus's, begging Damon to do the same but his restraints were too good and he began to fight and growl angrily and in desperation as they both began to climax.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He screamed and then he heard Klaus climax next to him. He choked and began to sob again feeling pathetic and weak and Klaus chuckled and sighed happy as he pumped the last of his juices out onto the bed beside Damon. Klaus sighed contented.

"Yvonne. Get me a drink. 98.6." Klaus instructed and the girl clambered to her feet unsteady with post coital coordination and Damon gave a moan of resignation. Klaus was going to feed in front of him again.

The girl came back and gave Klaus a small delicate china cup full of warm blood and then left still naked as Klaus sat back against the headboard and sipped away. Damon watched him with weary defeated eyes. All of this because he wouldn't swallow? His veins tingled painfully under his eyes and he opened his mouth a little in yearning. Klaus paid him no heed at all as he relaxed casually and daydreamed humming to himself. He took a long drink of the cup and sat it down on the table beside the bed and Damon groaned in pain and anguish.

Klaus turned to look at him calmly.

"Are you ready to behave?" He asked and Damon squinted at him and choked. Klaus sat up and undid the cuffs around his ankles, freeing his legs and lowering him on to the bed again. The movement made Damon grunt and wince in discomfort as the blood tried to return to his limbs. He thought he'd feel instant relief once he'd been let down but his body ached from having been in that position for so long. Klaus climbed off of the bed and undid his handcuffs also and Damon rubbed his wrists in relief and tried to sit up. He looked towards Klaus warily as he stood before him nude and intense.

"Shall we try this again?" Klaus asked gently and Damon exhaled in anxiety. He couldn't stand the thought of taking him into his mouth again and having to swallow anything. It made him feel so weak, like a slave and he was no one's slave…except now he was. Damon being here and taking this cruelty was what allowed Stefan to be free. The alternative would have been death for both of them. Klaus hoped to be able to make Damon so unrecognisable to Stefan that they wouldn't be able to be brothers' anymore. That wasn't going to happen. Stefan and he would always be kin and he didn't doubt for a second that they would find their bond again once enough time had passed. Stefan just had to start feeling and learn to forgive him for his part in everything that had gone wrong. It hadn't really been Damon's fault and he would realise that sooner or later. Damon just hoped sooner.

Klaus stood waiting for a response and Damon gulped and looked down at Klaus's manhood, paling at the size of it. It made him gag every time. Klaus gave a small sigh of disappointment and moved around the bed to his side and Damon tried to get out of the bed but remembered his chain still locked to the bed as it pulled at his collar. He choked and sat back again as he watched with baited breath.

"Maybe you need a little more incentive." Klaus said coldly.

"No, I can do it." Damon said anxiously, unable to bear the thought of another day in here with Yvonne. Klaus looked to him.

"Kneel."

Damon held himself tight, unwilling to be ordered around and Klaus grabbed him roughly by one of the loops in his collar and pulled him forward onto his knees. Damon discretely tucked his manhood inside of his pants back to safety as he looked to Klaus. Klaus smirked and watched him as he lifted his cup again.

"Are you hungry Damon?" He asked coyly and Damon clenched his jaw and looked at the cup in his hand. His veins tingled.

"How hungry are you?"

Damon closed his eyes and breathed trying not to beg. His nostrils flared as he smelled the scent of warm fresh blood floating towards his nose. He opened his eyes again and groaned as he watched Klaus lie down before him, his legs open and relaxed, bent at the knee. He poured some of the blood from the mug over his manhood and groin and Damon inhaled sharply.

Klaus looked to him and smiled.

"Better hurry or it'll run into the sheets mate."

Damon looked to him and then down to his groin as he hyperventilated. He could see the blood trickling down his inner thighs and along his semi-erect manhood, headed towards the sheets. Everything went into slow motion. He couldn't let a single drop go to waste. He jolted forward and choked himself trying to move over to lick at his skin and Klaus chuckled and reached up to his chain, breaking it to free him as Damon dove into his groin and began to lick and suck at the skin hungrily, getting as much of the blood as he could. He was so hungry!

Klaus tilted into him invitingly and his manhood sprung to attention as Damon licked around the shaft as though he was starving. He moaned, losing his sense of reason as he sucked the shaft and licked every patch of Klaus's sex without thinking. The sounds of his mouth working at the tissue so desperately were enough to turn even Damon on. He panted, fearing he wouldn't get it all and Klaus ran his fingers through his hair, tugging his head back as Damon groaned at the trickle still reaching the bedclothes. He made a desperate sound and Klaus chuckled and poured a little more from the cup over his erection only. He released Damon's head and Damon took him into his mouth hungrily, sucking and licking every drop as Klaus moaned and gyrated into his throat.

The blood made it better, made it so much easier and Damon found himself letting go and getting into it as he sucked the blood from the silky skin and hummed at the pleasure of feeding after days without anything. It took a few minutes before he realised how close to climaxing Klaus was and he held his thigh's hoping to stop Klaus ramming in too deep. Klaus for once allowed it and Damon sighed in relief as he sucked deep and hard. He could do this.

Klaus began to move in and out of his mouth steadily as he moaned and panted and Damon focussed all of his attention on being ready to swallow. He began to detect a salty taste now that the blood was all gone and he breathed rapidly, getting ready. Klaus grabbed his hair again and pulled and Damon was propelled to take him deeper into his mouth.

"Suck Damon." Klaus panted and Damon did as he asked as well as he could and Klaus climaxed like a tidal wave into his mouth. He froze and Klaus held him there tight as usual. He swallowed and swallowed, vowing to worry about it later but the fluid just kept coming. He made a sound of distress but Klaus moaned in rapture and held him there until he'd swallowed every drop. Finally the seed stopped entering his mouth and he sighed as Klaus released him. He let him slip from his mouth soft and cracked his jaw, rubbing his face. He breathed for a few seconds, calming himself and waiting to see whether he would vomit but his stomach seemed surprisingly ok. He could still taste the saltiness in his mouth as he licked his lips and Klaus chuckled.

He looked over to him and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Klaus was satisfied and pleased. He lifted the cup one more time and poured the last few drops back onto his soft member and lay back as Damon moved back in to lick the rest.

"Good boy." Klaus sighed.

Klaus slept for a while, spent and Damon sat down on the floor against the bed as he tried to think. He swallowed and it hadn't been so bad. He had no idea why this was so important to Klaus but evidently it was something he was going to have to do if he wanted to eat. Could he do it?

Klaus awoke later and had been pleased with him. For some horrific reason, Damon felt happy at that. It took him a while to shake that feeling off. This was what Klaus wanted – he wanted to train Damon to seek his approval and happiness. He couldn't let himself become manipulated like that. He had to stay strong and remember why Klaus was doing this. Klaus wanted to break him, to make him subservient. He wanted Damon to forget who he was. He wanted both he and Stefan to suffer – to be unable to be brothers or feel connected anymore. Damon just couldn't quite figure out why he would believe that he could accomplish that. Even if Stefan came back and found that Damon had been violated or had had to perform sexual acts, it would only strengthen their bond. If Stefan turned his humanity back on, he'd be enraged at Damon's torture, he'd want to save him. It would make them stronger. If, Stefan came back…

Damon remained on the floor by the bed as Klaus changed his clothes. Klaus was amused by his silence, believing it to be because Damon was distressed at the oral sex but Damon was simply observing him, learning his motivations and trying to figure out what came next.

"You've been wasted on women it seems, Damon. Such urgency. I think that's one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." Klaus commented as he tucked his manhood into his jeans and zipped them up. Damon stared him out angrily and Klaus grinned.

"Perhaps it's those lips of yours. Mind you, your tongue was wonderful too. Perhaps we should make an agreement. Clearly trying to get you to do it well when there's no urgent incentive doesn't work. There are little motivations more powerful than hunger though. It motivates a great deal."

"So you're just going to starve me?" Damon hissed and Klaus smiled and folded his arms, bringing one hand up to stroke his chin as he considered it.

Damon's' heart began to race. He was already surviving on very little blood. In truth he had more semen than blood in his stomach right now and he wasn't sure what Klaus could make him do if he was to be any more desperate. Hunger could make him do anything and he was terrified of that. He'd never had much self control when it came to feeding. He couldn't deprive himself like Stefan always could.

"I'm sure we can have lots more fun mate. I'll think on it while I'm out. We'll make you my little whore in no time."

Damon growled, his fangs showing as he stood up and stood in a defensive posture. Klaus smiled and raised his eyebrows in challenge and Damon dove for him. Even though he knew it was hopeless to try to hurt him, Damon had to go down fighting. He couldn't give in.

Klaus tossed him around, winding him and breaking a few bones as Damon tried his best to stay strong. He popped his bones back into place and Klaus strolled casually to his chair and lifted his coat as though he was of no consequence. While his back was turned Damon made another attempt to injure him when Klaus caught him by his throat and squeezed until Damon passed out choking and gasping.

He dragged Damon's body to the end of the bed where he had been sitting previously and unravelled a new chain from around the base of the bed. He strung it through a loop on Damon's collar and locked it around the bed frame again. Damon would sleep here on the floor by the bed for a while. He fingered the collar fondly. He loved collars. He loved the possibilities they created for excitement. He cast his eye on the bed and sighed happily. He would make sure Damon witnessed all of his best moves.

This bed had plenty of fun toys and gadgets attached at every corner. He did like to play when he had sex and this suit this situation perfectly. The collar around Damon's neck was his personal favourite. He wanted to have Damon crawling around like an animal eventually, begging to be touched, begging Klaus to sleep with him and he would make sure it played out that way. He always fancied the idea of having a pet. He would make sure that Damon wanted him so badly, that he craved the attention from him so much that he could bend him over anywhere he felt like it, at any time he wanted and inject his seed inside of him - fill Damon with his essence at all times.

Damon would be his new receptacle for semen, he didn't want to waste a single drop inside anyone else. Damon would swallow or take it inside of him. Just the idea of that kind of ownership made Klaus aroused and he hardened in his jeans. He wasn't gay, didn't think of Damon like that but the sense of that much control over someone's body filled him with enough desire that he could have sex with Damon until the cows came home. And he would, but only once Damon wanted it.

He had regretted the rape in their cellar. He wasn't a rapist. Truly he'd been revolted by his actions afterwards. He'd just been angry and outraged at what was happening at the time. He wouldn't ever take him against his will again, but Damon didn't have to know that. Clearly Damon feared that above all else so he could use that for a while.

During his sleep, Damon had tucked his manhood safely inside of his jeans again. Klaus wanted him to feel exposed but he'd realised pretty quickly that the fear caused by the thought of having someone de-cloth you was much worse than if you were already naked and waiting to be touched, expecting it. Damon could keep his clothes. He'd allow Damon to think of them as safety from exposure but he would ensure that despite them he would always been sexually available. Having the feeling of the security of clothing but being unable to cover himself would be much more torturous.

He reached down and burst Damon's jeans open, tearing the zip so that the teeth broke off and tearing the fabric so that no matter how Damon tried to close them again, his manhood would always be exposed, especially when erect. He smiled to himself at that plan.

The more he thought about it the more he realised the same would be said for touch. If Damon felt exposed but expecting touch all of the time then he would be ready for it no matter how much he feared it. He'd be prepared. Perhaps Klaus should ensure that no one touched him at all. Damon clearly had struggled and became emotional at being restrained and unable to achieve any tactile experience from Yvonne. Klaus should be careful to ensure that at no point would Damon be touched, even innocently.

Damon was a tactile person, he was accustomed to female attention and touching. He was comfortable with touch, at ease so if he were denied any, it would doubtless begin to make him yearn for it. Yes, that could be interesting.

Klaus pulled his cell out of his pocket and took a photo of Damon lying like this. He had taken many through the past few days of Damon beaten or sucking him and sent them to Stefan's phone. He chuckled as he aimed the viewer over Damon's burst denims and clicked. That should wear on Stefan a little more. Stefan hadn't responded at all but Klaus knew he would eventually.

With Elena being gone, Damon was all Stefan had left and there was no way that the compulsion to think on what Klaus could be doing to Damon for their penance, wouldn't grind that humanity off switch down. He popped his phone back in his pocket and put his jacket on, looking in the mirror as he adjusted himself. As he left the room he quickly opened the drawer at his bedside and placed a tub of lubricant beside the bed. That should get some reaction from Damon. Perhaps he could have some practical fun with it too.

He chuckled to himself and left the door ajar. Damon was going nowhere with the steel chaining him to the foot of the bed and with so little blood in him he wouldn't be able to put up much resistance. Before he left the mansion, he ensured he compelled every human present never to touch Damon physically. The women were to tease him but not touch. He'd ensure Damon couldn't touch himself either – either by compulsion or by threat of another kind. He left the mansion whistling happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Damon awoke he groaned in pain and rubbed his throat. He wasn't healing that much because of lack of blood. He tried to stand when his collar pulled at him. He looked up and realised that he'd been chained to the bed again. He sighed in grief and tried to pull at it with his hands. The chains were strong and wouldn't break, not with his strength the way it was. He gave up, rubbing his eyes and then noticed his jeans. He stared down in horror and tried to close them again. They were completed bust and he groaned as he tried to find a way to cover himself. He looked around the room, looking for anything within reach that would allow him to fasten them – a pin or something, but he couldn't move from the bed frame. He gritted his teeth as he realised how happy Klaus must be with himself. That bastard. He wasn't going to become anyones' whore. That was never going to happen!

Klaus might force him to suck and probably rape him countless times but he would never ask for it. He'd never break him down like that. He'd just take it and keep quiet. Klaus wanted him to want him – he wasn't going to give that to him. He was repelled at the thought.

He lay his head back against the bed and daydreamt about what Stefan might be up to. Where was he? Was he still walking around with no feelings? Was he the ripper again? Then he thought on the others – Caroline. Would Caroline come back to see what had become of them? Would she see Klaus and find out what was going on? Even if she did it was no secret she despised Damon. He treated her terribly when she'd been human – he'd never really regretted that until now. She had been a good lay and food, but now she could get him out of this potentially – if she wanted to. Klaus was clearly infatuated and Damon was sure she'd be able to get him released.

Hopefully if she did come back she wouldn't be able to turn a blind eye to rape and torture. She was moral, tried her best to be the best person she could be – especially now that her instincts drove her to do otherwise as a vampire.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone approaching. He craned his head around and noticed the door was open. That cruel bastard. He fumed and pulled at the chain again weakly. The open doorway was such a temptation. A young woman walked past and he called to her. If he could get near enough he could drink from her. His hands were free for a change and he could grab her. Klaus would be mad but he didn't care right now. He _had_ to feed.

The woman came into the room and stood a safe distance from him as he put on his most charming smile and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Please, it's so tight. Can you loosen it just a little? I won't tell him." He purred and pulled at his collar.

The woman looked to his neck and let her eyes roam down his body, to his bare chest beneath the open shirt he was wearing, to his groin. Her pupils dilated as she looked at his manhood. She flushed. He watched her hopefully and felt his loins stir in response. All of the teasing from the past couple of days came back to him and urged his manhood to harden quickly. She watched as it grew before her, in admiration. She wanted to touch it, he could tell. Maybe she could finally relieve him. He made a small sound of weakness and desire and she stepped towards him hungrily.

Almost there, she was so close. He put on his puppy dog eyes for her and her nipples hardened through her t-shirt. He could smell her sex as her body hummed in response to him. She stepped closer again and he flexed his muscles ready to grab her when she sat down on the floor. He frowned. She wasn't close enough, even if he put his own body into it he couldn't reach her.

"Please, it can be our secret." He purred again, hoping to entice her further when she began to undress.

He watched her confused and apprehensive. He hoped to god that this wouldn't result in another _Yvonne-like_ episode. She stripped naked and then sat down on her knees before him, looking down at the ground and ignoring him now.

"What are you doing?" He asked but she didn't answer.

Dread began to creep into him and his scalp prickled. What was this? He tried to break his chain again, struggling with all of his energy, panting as he panicked.

"Please help me." He said a little more urgently to her and she blinked but ignored him. It was as though she was a zombie.

They sat like that for the next hour with Damon struggling and her staring blankly at the floor. By the time Klaus returned Damon was exhausted and prepared for badness. Klaus strolled in casually and took in the sight before him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well well well. What do we have here Lucy?"

The girl looked up to him obediently.

"Was Damon misbehaving love?" Klaus smiled and Damon held himself tight. Klaus tutted and walked around to look down at him disapprovingly.

"My humans are well fed and disciplined Damon. They obey my rules, just like you will if you want to survive this. If you want Stefan to survive." He said coldly with authority and Damon clenched his jaw. Klaus folded his arms and stared him out.

"Remember why you're here." Klaus added and Damon exhaled and flexed his muscles.

Was Klaus going to make him suck again? If he did maybe he would give him some blood to do it again. It'd be worth it for the blood. He could just focus on that and it'd get him through. Klaus removed his jacket slowly and gracefully as Damon watched and sat it down over the end of the bed. Klaus kept his eyes trained on him as he slowly pulled down his zipper and pulled his manhood out. Damon took a deep breath and looked to it. He could do this. A look of determination crossed Damon's face and Klaus gave a small chuckle. Damon sat up straighter, ready to begin sucking when Klaus turned his head and looked to the girl.

"Lucy, bring me the jar." He said and Damon frowned in confusion and tried to look around to see where she was going as she stood up and moved to the head of the bed to retrieve the jar of lubricant. When she handed it to Klaus, Damon's heart began to race frantically and he tried not to freak out. Klaus was going to do it! He tried to calm his fear and accept that it was going to happen. He'd known this was going to happen, he just had to get through it, to stay strong and not yield his mind. _It's just sex, it's just sex…_He repeated this mantra over and over again as Klaus observed him smiling.

"Go ahead then. What are you waiting for?!" Damon growled with as much venom as he could muster. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Already you want it don't you? That happened a little quicker than I expected." He chuckled and Damon's face grew red in rage. "How deep do you want me Damon? How hard should I go?" He asked, enjoying Damon's erratic heartbeat as Damon panted in anger and fear.

"Lucy, love, remove Damon's jeans for me." He instructed and she moved forwards to do so when Damon lunged for her and tried to bite finally. Klaus pulled the girl backwards and punched Damon so hard his head hit the bed frame behind him and he blinked dazed.

"I was going to be a little gentler but now you've made me mad Damon. Now you're going to hurt." Klaus growled and Damon tried to breathe.

Klaus pulled out a length of rope from under the bed and secured Damon's wrists to the bed frame skilfully with such speed that Damon barely knew it was happening until he couldn't move. He panted, trying to break the bonds – it was only rope and he was strong enough to burst it normally without even thinking but the rope had been tied in such a way as to provide the same resistance to his pulling as a metal cuff. The urge to plead started to occur to him and he panted trying to ignore it.

Lucy crawled over to him safely now and began to remove his jeans. There seemed to be no rush for her to do so though and she took her time almost as though she were teasing him as she carefully pulled them down an inch at a time. The longer she took the more he wanted to fight her. He just wanted this over as quickly as possible. He grunted at her and tried to twist. He wasn't sure if he was trying to speed her up or slow her down further as he moved but his efforts were wasted as she stopped each time he moved, making him grunt all the more.

Klaus chuckled and Damon looked up to him, surprised by his change in mood. Klaus had been mad and he thought he was going to tear into him, but Klaus was smiling and watching with interest. Damon huffed. Klaus opened the jar and took some of the lubricant out into his hand. Damon felt a little comforted that at least it wouldn't make him bleed when he was breached this time. Strange that Klaus would show some mercy in that. He watched as Klaus began to stroke himself with it, coating his length as it grew large and hard. Damon let a sound of grief escape him for a second as he watched it. It was so large, it was difficult enough to take into his mouth, never mind inside of him. It had felt as though it was impaling him last time.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the sensation and Lucy finished removing Damon's jeans. He was nude from the waist down and it felt so strange. The girl moved to her previous position on the floor and knelt down again, but this time she was watching. Klaus moaned a little and Damon looked at him, holding himself tight.

"Oh Damon, I'm going to fill you. I've got a lot today and I want every drop inside of you."

"You said I'd have to beg you." Damon growled but his tone was laced with fear and anxiety.

"I did, but you need to learn who is in charge. I am king here and you need to learn to treat me with respect." Klaus moaned a little as he spoke and sped up his movements with his hand as his erection grew even larger and more insistent.

"Fuck you." Damon spat and Klaus growled angrily and reached down for his legs, pulling him sharply so that he gasped at being stretched out in mid air. His back clicked painfully and he groaned as Klaus's fingernails dug into his skin and made him bleed.

"No, let's fuck _you_ Damon! I have plenty to give you today and I can do this for as long as it takes for you to learn!" Klaus bore his fangs and his eyes changed colour, showing his wolf side as Damon struggled to move and relieve his back. Klaus dropped him in a heap and he panted and moved to sit up and click his back again when Klaus grabbed his legs again and knelt before him ready.

"Did I mention that werewolves can go all night? It makes us excellent sexual partners. I can produce as much semen as I want, I could paint the walls in here with it and it's all going inside of you until you show me respect." He threatened and Damon's eyes widened.

Klaus could keep having sex for as long as he wanted to? Even a vampire got tired, became spent after a few rounds. Damon began to panic as Klaus grabbed the jar angrily and took some lube on his fingers.

_Oh god, please don't…It's just sex, it's just sex…please no…_

Klaus pulled his legs forward, stretching him out along the floor this time and circled Damon's entrance. The coldness of the sensation hit Damon hard. It was so foreign to him and he jolted and tried to squirm. Klaus hissed at him and pulled one leg up into the air to expose his entrance mercilessly as he pushed his finger inside. Damon groaned and closed his eyes tight as he began to shake.

_Please no, no, no…_

Klaus slide his finger in as deep as it would go and Damon made a cry of fear.

"This little hole of yours is going to be the size of my fist by the time I am finished with you today Damon. I might even let some of the human men come in after me and have you too, while I have some tea and cupcakes with the new Mayor. That should stretch you out for when I get back and can take over again until you want to die."

"Please..!" Damon blurted suddenly and Klaus raised his eyebrows in question.

"Please what?" He asked calmly and Damon growled and struggled.

Klaus pulled his finger out and opened Damon's legs as wide as they could go as Damon groaned and squirmed frantically. Damon was losing control over his fear now as he began to hyperventilate and flush. Klaus grinned and took a hold of his manhood, pumping for a minute as Damon's eyes widened further. He placed the head against Damon's entrance and Damon growled. He teased the hole, massaging it with the tip of his erection as he prepared to push inside and Damon cried out.

"Stop! No!"

"No what?" Klaus shouted and Damon closed his eyes.

Still Damon didn't answer and he pushed the tiniest bit inside of him, enough to make Damon's whole body come alive in fear as he jolted.

"No, sir!" Damon shouted and Klaus grinned and pulled out of him.

Damon panted, still keeping his eyes closed and Klaus sighed happily and released his legs. Damon pulled them into himself protectively and Klaus stood back up and looked down at him.

"Good boy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Damon kept silent as he shook from the trauma of what had almost happened. His body pulsed with adrenaline and he squirmed, feeling the lubricant inside of him and coating his entrance. It was a sneaky reminder of the fact that Klaus had almost penetrated him again. He'd actually pushed a little inside and Damon felt himself become nauseous just thinking about that. He ached to hug his knees but his hands were still tied to the bed behind him. He lay his head in on top his knees for comfort and shivered as Klaus began to talk to Lucy conversationally. He had to calm down and get a hold of himself. He had to breathe. He couldn't believe he'd actually given in and called him 'sir'. It was ludicrous and pathetic but he'd been so desperate. He was re-playing it in his head as he was roused from his thoughts by Klaus tossing his jeans back at him. He flinched in fear and looked up at him.

Klaus gave him a once over with his eyes before realising that Damon's hands were still bound. He smiled wickedly and Damon lay his head back into his knees. Klaus leaned down and picked up the jeans again and knelt down in front of him. Damon gasped and recoiled from him as Klaus pulled his legs forward again. Damon's heart began to race, so Klaus actually cooed to him and put his jeans back on, sliding them up over his hips, never touching his skin or manhood. Damon watched stunned and confused and Klaus winked and stood back up and turned back to Lucy, helping her up from the floor. Damon brought his legs back into his body protectively, now denim clad. The jeans were still torn though so they didn't offer much comfort but at least they covered his entrance. He felt a little better with them on and so he lay his head back against the bed frame as he listened to Klaus climb on, kissing the girl. He closed his eyes, slowing his heart beat.

Klaus was evidently very skilled as it didn't take long before the girl was moaning and calling out his name in rapture. Damon could hear her hum in encouragement as Klaus slid his hands over her body, being gentle, caressing her, worshipping her. Damon had seen no such gentleness in him. For Damon it would always be rough and painful he had no doubt. He lay dejected and empty as he tried not to listen to them.

Despite his trauma the sounds still stirred his groin and he squeezed his legs together to ward an erection off. He'd forgotten the simple pleasure of being able to do that. He didn't masturbate ever – he didn't need to. There were always plenty of women around. All he had to do was smile and flutter his eyelashes and they were his. Then Elena…Elena became everything.

Elena…

He fought tears as he tried not to think about her. She'd burned alive, burned…God that was something he feared so much, that kind of pain. He couldn't imagine it. If only he'd gotten back sooner, if only he'd found Bonnie and headed back straight away instead of trying to find a scent of Katherine to track. That damned cure had been the death of all of them. Tears spilled down his cheeks and he tried to take a few calming breaths as the image of Elena screaming in pain and flailing around in flames, refused to leave his mind. He shook with the pain flooding out of him and lay his head against his arm.

On the bed the girl climaxed loudly and Klaus sighed approaching his own. It was true hell. Damon let some more tears escape before wiping his face on his arm. He wasn't going to let Klaus see him in such obvious distress, not when it was about Elena. Klaus could witness tears of pain and frustration surrounding his treatment of him for as long as he wanted but these tears…they belonged to Elena, to her memory and he wouldn't surrender that to Klaus. He calmed himself as the mattress creaked and moved. Klaus climbed off, his erection swollen and hungry looking as it pointed at him. Damon looked to it, surprised that Klaus hadn't climaxed. It certainly sounded as though they'd both enjoyed the sex and she had climaxed so why not finish it?

Klaus smiled down at him producing a blood bag from behind his back and Damon's eyes widened.

"All of this belongs inside you now. Do you understand?" Klaus stroked his manhood and let a little fluid emerge to make his point and Damon gulped. He looked to the blood bag and nodded.

"Good boy." Klaus said and opened the bag, taking a sip as Damon's veins protruded. Klaus poured some onto his erection and moved forward towards Damon's mouth. Damon closed his eyes and opened his mouth obediently, allowing Klaus to slide inside. The blood lifted his spirits and he sucked him like a popsicle, moaning a little at the taste. Klaus sighed and fisted a hand through Damon's hair, although this time he didn't pull at it or force his head forward, he just held him there lightly. Damon sucked and licked until the blood was gone and pulled his mouth back for more. Klaus gladly poured more on there and Damon took him in hungrily again, flicking his tongue and beginning to relax as his body glowed from the feed. If he made this as pleasurable as he could for Klaus he might give him more. He focussed his attentions on doing just that, swirling his tongue and sucking hard and deep. It was much easier that it had been before and he found himself getting into it, getting involved as he grew hard in his jeans.

Klaus began to moan and ran his fingers through Damon's hair lightly, encouragingly. The change in his forcefulness made Damon more focussed on pleasuring him.

"God Damon, your mouth…" Klaus moaned and scratched his scalp lightly, almost affectionately. "Fuck." He moaned and panted as he began to climax.

Damon kept sucking eagerly and swallowed as the seed spilled into him. His eagerness to swallow didn't go unnoticed and Klaus stroked his fingers through his hair again tenderly.

"That's it. Take it all." Klaus whispered and Damon withdrew from him and looked up expectantly.

Klaus smiled satisfied and tucked himself into his jeans, zipping up as Damon watched.

"How long has it been since someone pleasured you Damon?" He asked and Damon held himself tight. "Ah of course." Klaus mumbled as he remembered Elena's fate and the fact that due to Elena's sire bond, Damon had prevented any such encounters with her for fear that she didn't know her own mind. He folded his arms and sighed, tilting his head in sympathy.

"I find it frankly quite unbelievable that your brother can justify placing all of the blame for that onto you." Klaus was speaking earnestly and Damon squinted in surprise. Klaus kneeled before him. "It wasn't your fault she burned her house down. As I recall, your brother wasn't stuck on an island at the time. Was he?"

Damon flared his nostrils as he tried to figure out what Klaus was up to.

"Wasn't he in Mystic Falls, supposed to be taking care of her?" Klaus pushed and Damon gave an unsure nod, still confused by this strange behaviour.

"Then how can it be your fault? Truly, it should be Stefan tied up here right now mate." Klaus's gaze was so piercing Damon had to blink at its intensity.

"Would you like me to bring you a girl? Do you want Lucy? She could relieve you." Klaus offered and Damon frowned.

"Why?"

"Because you are a _man_ Damon. You fight and you try to resist. I admire that. You're not weak. If Stefan was here right now he would probably be weeping at my feet but yet here you are, drinking my seed and holding yourself firmly, prepared for what I want from you. You will survive this and leave stronger than before."

"You're insane." Damon frowned and shook his head in disbelief.

"I've been called worse. I _will _have you Damon, it's just a matter of time and when I do, you will enjoy it. In the meantime on this occasion I can offer you a girl to soothe your heartache."

"No." Damon whispered.

"Elena is gone mate. You are still here. No one could hold it against you. It wouldn't make you weak. Let me allow you to be a man for tonight, before I make you mine."

Damon searched his eyes and held himself tight. His words were a confusing mix of praise, understanding, empathy and yet threat. He was trying to make Damon feel better about Elena, about his guilt but at the same time he was openly admitting that he was going to make Damon his bitch – not just his bitch but his willing one. That was just…never going to happen. How long would Klaus try to make that happen? Would he ever give up? Sucking him was the limit to what Damon would ever do and that wasn't going to change.

"No." He whispered again. He wanted someone – of course he did, his body had been through the ringer and he desperately wanted to relieve himself but he loved Elena and Elena was gone. Just because she was gone, didn't mean he could just sleep with someone else. So despite his need, he shook his head again as Klaus watched him in curiosity.

"No, what?" Klaus asked gently. Damon exhaled and looked away.

"No, sir." He barely managed to get out and Klaus pulled his chin back to face him, squeezing at either side of his jaw to open his mouth as Damon struggled in surprise.

Klaus brought the blood bag up to his face and Damon relaxed, realising that Klaus meant to feed him. Klaus squirted some blood into his mouth and he panted as he swallowed, opening his mouth for more as Klaus began the process of feeding him in this fashion until the bag was empty.

"No girl then. You are strong. Since you understand the rules now, I will give you relief tonight. This will be the only time I will do this until you beg me for it." Klaus said pointedly and Damon stiffened in fear.

Klaus reached down to Damon's manhood and took it in hand. Damon stiffened and opened his mouth to argue when Klaus began a rhythm, pumping him firmly and squeezing. Damon's words of protest died in his throat as his body immediately sprang to action, begging him to allow this.

"Uhh." He moaned weakly and gave in to it as he rocked into Klaus's hand. Klaus smiled and looked into his eyes as Damon began to sweat and lose control. He'd been so close to release so many times lately and he'd been denied. He thought he might actually die if Klaus didn't finish this time. He looked back at him, his eyes pleading as he opened his mouth and moaned.

"That's right. Just feel it. Let go." Klaus cooed seductively and Damon panted, trying not to become more aroused by his tone. "Damon, you're so hard, so ready…" Klaus whispered.

"Uhhh…" Damon moaned louder, losing it. He didn't want Klaus to be able to do this to him. He didn't want to feel this rush of endorphins with him of all people but he couldn't hold back any longer as he began to climax.

"Give it to me Damon, let it all out." Klaus whispered and Damon tilted his head back and spilled his seed as he surrendered utterly.

He gasped for breath as his climax went on and on and Klaus milked every drop from him as he praised him and cooed at him in awe. He'd never had an orgasm like it and he lay back against the bed frame, grateful for it as he slumped exhausted. Klaus stood up and looked down at him.

"I'm beginning to see why all of the ladies like you Damon. I could fill your mouth again right now but I'll let you sleep as a kindness. From one man to another."

Damon looked up dazed and grunted half aware and Klaus returned to the bed to sleep. Damon looked down at himself. He was covered in his own juices. There was so much of it. He blinked in amazement and wonder. Evidently there was something to be said for tantric practises after all. He was glowing with endorphins and sleepy. He lay his head back against the bed frame and closed his eyes to rest.

The next couple of days were strange. Klaus barely acknowledged Damon at all and he couldn't figure out why. Up until now Klaus had taunted him constantly, threatened him, beat him, but now it was as though Damon was part of the furniture. Klaus still made him suck but it was becoming so regular now that Damon was starting not to fear or dislike it. Every time he did it well Klaus gave him a full blood bag, squirted into his mouth so it was now getting to the stage where Damon eagerly tried to initiate it. Klaus was delighted by that development.

Damon was getting good at it too, making Klaus climax quicker as he learned which spots to suck at or lick to get the most reaction. Klaus didn't hold his head or hair anymore either so it was a big relief. Deep throating was also getting easier with practise and he found that Klaus's pleasure was more when he did it at the point of climax.

That day, as Klaus began to dress for a function in the town hall, Damon asked to suck him. He was hungry and had struggled with his body while Klaus had had sex all night and into the morning with two women. It had been torturous that Damon was left at the end of the bed out of reach and unable to see what was happening. His only involvement was to drink the seed encouraged by the sex. Every time Klaus got close he pulled out of them and went to Damon to empty himself. Oddly it made Damon feel a little more part of what was happening and he sucked gladly each time, but it had continued all night and he never got to release his own body. It made him twitchy.

No one ever touched him now, even Klaus didn't. Klaus's manhood went into his mouth and that was the only physical connection he was getting. He began to crave even that simple contact.

It seemed to Damon that the only time he existed to anyone at all was when he was sucking. The humans that milled around the house and tidied Klaus's room didn't speak or acknowledge him at all and he was surprised at how desperate it was making him feel. It was as though he was a ghost.

"Can I have some?" Damon asked, eyeing Klaus's groin as he tried to fasten his shirt cuffs. Klaus stopped and looked to him in surprise.

"You want it do you?" Klaus arched an eyebrow at him and Damon nodded. "I can't hear you Damon."

"Yes, sir." Damon said, less embarrassed by calling him that now. He just wanted Klaus to touch him just a little - even to hurt him, to rip at his hair, just…something.

Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

"Not right now. I have things to do, people to eat." Klaus walked away out of Damon's range of sight and Damon tightened, pulling at the ropes on his wrists.

Even after days they were still as tight as that first night Klaus had put them on. Damon felt himself deflate and become depressed at the thought of being alone all day again. Hardly anyone came in here during the day and when they did he was ignored. He was beyond bored and hungry and horny as hell. It was a nauseating combination. He sighed in grief and Klaus milled around, humming to himself as he dressed.

"Please." Damon whispered. He just wanted something, anything.

Klaus sighed and looked towards him.

"If you insist mate." Klaus smiled and Damon perked up and sat up straighter, keenly.

Klaus unzipped his fly and pulled his manhood out for him and Damon's mouth filled with saliva. He never would have believed that he could enjoy sucking another man's penis but he'd gotten so good at it now and it meant he would be touched, perhaps even fed too. He opened his mouth and leaned forward when Klaus pulled back and reviewed him. Damon frowned and looked up at him.

"You enjoy this don't you? You finally want it." Klaus remarked and Damon blushed. He did, it was true but he was never going to admit that. Klaus reached out and Damon's pupils dilated at the thought of being touched. Klaus ran his fingers through Damon's hair and Damon closed his eyes and leant forward as Klaus guided his erection into his mouth.

Damon sucked happily and practically purred as Klaus stroked his hair and whispered encouragement to him. Once Damon was finished he looked up expectantly and Klaus rearranged his clothing and checked his watch.

"That was very good Damon, as usual." Klaus smiled down at him, but seemed distracted. Damon waited impatiently for blood but Klaus stepped away to a drawer to withdraw some documents and car keys. Damon watched him, wide eyed. Klaus moved to leave the room.

"Klaus!" Damon cried desperately and Klaus moved the end of the bed to look down at him. "I'm hungry."

"I bet you are pet, but unfortunately I have to go. I'll bring something back for you later." Klaus winked and left the room as Damon deflated. So even performing felatio well wasn't enough to get food anymore? What did he have to do?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon spent most of the day sleeping. He'd barely been permitted sleep with all of the sex he'd had to be party to through the night, so it was much welcomed. Klaus returned home and woke him by clearing his throat loudly. Damon opened his eyes and blinked up at him.

"Ok pet?" He asked and Damon gave a small frown at the term.

He wasn't sure if he liked being referred to as a pet. He knew though that that term was also used affectionately amongst English people so he wasn't sure what the true meaning behind Klaus's use of it was. Klaus reached down and began to untie his bonds and Damon watched, his heart beating loudly at the possibility of being untied again.

"Now Damon, I'm trusting you not to touch yourself. I will be very angry if you do. Your body belongs to me, whether you agree to it or not yet. If I see you try to relieve yourself, I will tie you up again. Do you understand?" Klaus said as he untied him and Damon held his breath. Klaus stopped and looked at him.

"Yes sir." Damon whispered and he continued until Damon was free. Damon tried to move away to stand but his collar remained and it choked him. He looked to Klaus as Klaus chuckled and folded his arms merrily around himself.

"You will not touch yourself at any time."

"I won't." Damon tightened his jaw.

"I'm not just talking about your penis Damon. If you touch any part of your body I will hurt you. Imagine if you will, that your hands would burn you. If you like I could compel you to believe that would happen. If it'll make it easier for you?"

Damon gasped in horror and made a sound of distress.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you and I'm trying to make you want this quicker."

"I won't ask you to have sex with me." Damon tightened his expression and Klaus smiled in response.

"You're not far off pet. Not long now, now that you want me in your mouth so desperately."

"I only want it because you feed me. It's disgusting." Damon clenched his jaw and hissed.

"Hmmmn." Klaus sounded and stroked his chin in thought. He pulled a blood bag out of his pocket and Damon's eyes went to it.

"And if I were to stop feeding you, what would you do? Would you go back to fighting? Force me to hold your head in place? No, I don't think you would. You've started to enjoy it now. You understand the pleasure that you can derive by making me cum. It's the only time you're useful around here."

"Fuck you." Damon spat coldly and Klaus laughed.

"We can do it that way if you want Damon. How about we don't do this anymore huh? Maybe I'll just take you into the cellar and leave you there – I could find some of those little test tubes your brother gave me to keep you going before. Fill them up and get someone to drop one into you every few hours. Would you like that?" Klaus asked and Damon huffed and rubbed his wrists.

"Would you like to be alone? Don't worry, I'd make sure no one bothered you at all. No one would talk to you, touch you, or even really notice you were there. You'd just be…nothing of any importance to anyone."

"Thought you wanted to make me your bitch?"

"There are plenty of others around here who can perform your function just as well. Mind you, I'd still want you to take my seed so I guess I'd have to come down every day and have you. Your mouth wouldn't be good enough then though. I'd want your body and as you'd merely be a piece of the furniture I 'd just take my pleasure as quickly and as hard as I wanted because you wouldn't be a person anymore."

Damon gulped as he saw how serious Klaus was being.

"Just give in Damon. Admit you want me."

"No."

"No what?!"

"No, sir." Damon gritted his teeth as he spoke, fuming with rage and Klaus grabbed his legs and pulled him forward along the floor sharply. He cried out and tried to grab the bed frame for support and Klaus dropped his feet and knelt down between his legs. Damon pulled at his collar and Klaus sat back on his heels and contemplated his next move.

"The next natural progression is to get you used to other sexual touches I imagine. Hmmmn. Now we have felatio covered and you like it, we should really try something else." Klaus pondered out loud and Damon panted and grunted angrily. Klaus lay the blood bag down beside him and opened Damon's shirt, careful not to touch his skin as he did so. Damon froze in fear. Klaus looked down at his naked chest as it heaved in anxiety and he lifted up the blood bag again, opening it. Damon watched, holding his breath.

"It's been so easy for you to get food. Now you've mastered sucking, all you have to do is open your mouth and I've been feeding you. We have to raise the stakes now. You know what might be fun?" Klaus beamed as he had an idea and Damon shuddered. Klaus leaned forward and Damon reached up and halted him at his shoulders, believing him to be trying to lie on top of him.

"Put your tongue in my mouth Damon." Klaus said calmly and Damon gasped and pushed him back.

"Fuck you!"

"You work such wonders with that tongue, I want you to kiss me with it."

"No!"

"You will kiss me Damon and you will enjoy it. In fact it'll turn you on so much you'll be begging me to take you soon enough."

"Get off of me! You fucking psycho!" Damon roared and tried to fight him off as Klaus laughed and held him down.

"You know what the best part of all of this is? I don't even have to keep my plans from you. I can tell you exactly what I'm going to do to you because there's nothing you can do to stop it. It's going to happen either way mate." Klaus said jovially as Damon fought like an animal to get away from him.

"You'll have to kill me!"

"Oh Damon. Strong, resilient Damon. I wouldn't kill you. You're going to be mine. You're going to beg to suck me, kiss me, open your legs for me and when you want me to the most, then I'll decide if I can be bothered with you anymore." Klaus grinned and Damon roared in frustration. Klaus caught his hands and forced him into the floor forcefully as he leant in towards his face. "And there's nothing you can do to change that. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Klaus climbed off of him and picked up the blood bag casually, moving to sit across the room from him as Damon panted and righted himself against the bed frame. His neck hurt from the collar squeezing and he reached up to pull at it. Klaus sat down and opened the blood bag, drinking and sighing. He would make sure that he enjoyed every drop in this bag in front of him. He could see how desperately hungry Damon was. Damon deflated and closed his eyes.

"You are one sick bastard." Damon whispered pained. "Keep the blood, the quicker I decay the less I'll know what's happening."

"Ok then, if that's what you want." Klaus agreed cheerfully and drank at his leisure as he reached over and pulled out a book from his bookshelf beside him. He sat for the next few hours reading and feeding, venturing out for a few more blood bags as he relaxed and stretched out. Damon breathed and kept silent throughout until Klaus stood up and moved towards him. Klaus stood looking down at him and tilted the bag downwards, dripping some drops onto Damon's chest as Damon gasped and fought his fangs and veins taking over. Damon moved to wipe it onto his fingers and put it to his mouth when Klaus grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes compelling him.

"If you touch your body Damon, your hands will burn you." He stood back up as Damon blinked. Damon began to pant in distress as he looked at his hand, smeared with blood and his chest covered in it. He looked up at him pleadingly. Klaus smiled and dripped some more down him, making him gasp again.

"Please!" Damon begged and Klaus poured a little more.

"What a pickle we have here." Klaus sighed as Damon became distressed and urgent. He put his fingers to his mouth and yelped – his brain believing him to have burned his lips. He let out a cry of pain and hunger so instinctual that it made his composure crumble.

"Don't do this to me!" He cried.

"So you can't touch yourself for being burnt huh? Hmmmn, shame you won't let me help you." Klaus shook his head in pity.

"Stop…stop it please." Damon lay his head back and gave into his grief.

"Stop it please…" Klaus trailed off in question and Damon choked and gave a silent sob.

"Sir." Damon finished and Klaus knelt down.

"Damon, Damon…I have an idea how you could get past this." Klaus said and he leaned forward into his body and ran his tongue up Damon's chest. Damon yelled at the unexpected touch and panted furiously. Klaus let his tongue hang out to show Damon the blood he'd collected and then he swallowed it and sighed smiling.

"It tastes even better off of you. Sure you don't want some?" Klaus asked and Damon let out a guttural cry of misery. Klaus licked up his chest again and this time brought his face close to Damon's. Damon zeroed in on his mouth and tongue as though entranced. Klaus closed his mouth and swallowed again.

"Do you want some?" He whispered and Damon couldn't speak as his veins protruded. "You're going to have to take it from my mouth Damon."

Damon took in a small breath as though he couldn't breathe anymore. Klaus licked his chest, gathering a large mouthful of the blood and moved to Damon's mouth, letting a small amount dribble down onto his chin as he waited. Damon leaned upwards and licked up his chin hungrily. Klaus smiled and hummed in encouragement, holding the blood on his tongue as he parted his lips and waited. Damon's eyes clouded in hunger and he licked his mouth again and pushed his tongue inside. Klaus remained there, letting Damon lick inside of his mouth furiously as he moaned. Klaus didn't kiss him back, he merely wanted Damon to do this willingly. The hungrier Damon became, the more urgently he sucked at his lips, stroked his tongue over Klaus's and panted.

Klaus pulled away and licked more from his torso and Damon tilted up into him encouragingly, moaning at the sensation of both touch and food. Klaus was being gentle as he licked and it felt incredible. Damon began to feel his manhood harden with every flick of Klaus's tongue, despite the fact that he wasn't licking to pleasure him or to tease. Klaus's method was for collecting as much blood as possible, so it didn't feel sensual really. Even so, this was the first time he'd been touched so gently for a long time.

Damon sighed and moaned again and Klaus brought up another mouthful for him. As Damon reached up with his mouth to take the blood again, Klaus rolled them over so that he was beneath. Damon looked down at him in surprise but didn't delay any longer as he licked Klaus's mouth till he opened it. From the angle Damon had to work harder against gravity letting the blood roll into the back of Klaus's throat, so he had to kiss and lick deeply, almost as though he was making out with him. He held Klaus against him, trying to tilt him to allow his tongue to get in deeper, when he felt Klaus's erection against his own. It rattled him and he moved backwards in fear and realised what he'd been doing. He gasped horrified and tried to climb off of him but the collar pulled at him. Klaus held him on top of him and ground his hips up. Damon panicked and fought his hold and Klaus laughed and released him, letting him move aside as far from him a possible.

Klaus remained on the floor laughing to himself as Damon breathed harshly.

"I told you, you would kiss me." Klaus smiled triumphantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hmmmn Damon, you never disappoint. I can't wait to be inside of you again. I'll take my time this time I promise. I'll enjoy you. I'll even make you cum as many times as you want to before I finish." Klaus sighed and Damon moved as far away from him as possible and tried to hug his knees – his body reacting as though he was burning as he tried and yelped in pain.

"I want your mouth Damon. You've turned me on so much, if I can't have you, you're going to have to use your mouth." Klaus looked to him and unzipped his jeans, kicking them down and off as Damon shook and paled in contemplation. Klaus unbuttoned his shirt and removed it so that he was naked and lay back down, pouring the last of the blood bag down his chest, over his groin and in and around his mouth as Damon groaned in distress. Klaus looked to him and raised his eyebrows and Damon crawled forward and began to lick at his body. He started at his chest, trying to catch all of the drips as they began to roll down Klaus's sides and up to his throat. He kept his eyes closed throughout. Klaus tilted his groin and some blood rolled down his inside leg and Damon panted in fear he'd lose some to the carpet as he dove into his groin and licked and sucked until Klaus filled his mouth with seed. Damon traced the rest of the blood back up his body to his mouth and paused in distress. Klaus let his lips part slightly and some blood poured out, making Damon capture his mouth and push his tongue inside desperately.

Klaus held his hips, enjoying the fact that Damon had an erection pressing against his naked groin. He began to wonder about the plan to keep Damon's jeans on. Maybe it was time to dispense with them. He slowly circled his finger around the denim at Damon's entrance as Damon sucked his tongue free of blood and Damon immediately jolted and sank his teeth into Klaus's tongue angrily. Klaus shouted and pushed him off, strangling him with his collar as Damon fell awkwardly.

Klaus stood up outraged and kicked him fiercely. Damon coughed and spluttered, trying to hold himself when he screamed at the contact with his body again, forgetting about the compulsion to burn.

"Enough! Time to speed things up I think!" Klaus growled and tore the chain from the bed again, pulling Damon along on his hands and knees like an animal. Damon couldn't speak for having the wind knocked of him, all he could do was follow as Klaus walked him through the mansion, passed lots of staff who barely seemed to notice he was there. It felt so degrading. Klaus pulled him across the foyer to another room which was darkly decorated with black embossed wall paper and very little furniture.

Klaus closed the door behind him and dragged him up onto his feet again.

"Plan B." Klaus said coldly and before Damon could answer he pushed him forwards towards a table. The table had cuffs and restraints on it and a strange hole in the middle. Damon fought not to approach it and so Klaus slammed him against it, bending him over double and locking his wrists to either side. Damon struggled to look up in this position and realised what the hole was for. It was for him to put his head through. He struggled, panicking and Klaus forced his head through the hole and brought a large metal barrier over the back of his neck to hold him there. Damon panted in fear and horror. It felt like he was in stocks or a guillotine.

Klaus kicked his legs apart and he pulled at the table, hoping maybe he could lift it but it was bolted to the floor sturdily. Klaus ran his hands over Damon bottom and Damon grunted angrily. Klaus pressed his finger over the denim at Damon's entrance again and Damon jolted, feeling the restraints hold him exactly where he was.

"No!" He cried and Klaus chuckled and circled his finger teasingly. Klaus put his finger through the fabric and tore a hole right over his entrance and Damon shouted in fear. The rest of his jeans were intact, aside from the fact that his manhood hung out of his damaged fly, but now Klaus had torn a hole just there too so that he could take him without having to undress him anymore. All safety and security that his clothes had given him instantly fell away to nothing and Damon panicked.

"Klaus…don't!" He begged and Klaus fingered the residue of lubricant still inside of him and circled around him, teasing his finger in and out as Damon sobbed silently.

"That's not how I taught you to speak to me."

"Please sir, don't!" Damon shouted urgently and Klaus chuckled.

"Why should I be kind? You just bit my tongue. I should fuck you until you cry like a schoolgirl at prom. To hell with your consent!" Klaus threatened and pumped himself as Damon begged and tried to move the table. Klaus held Damon's legs apart with his knees as he tried to close them and protect himself and parted his buttocks as Damon yelled in distress. He put his erection against his entrance and began to push in as he growled at Damon to shut up. Damon begged louder and Klaus paused and gritted his teeth.

"If I do this now Damon I'm going to shred your insides. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to speak from screaming you've made me so mad!"

"Please, please sir, please!" Damon shouted and Klaus halted. He wanted to hurt him, take him savagely but he knew he couldn't do it. This wasn't the plan. The plan was to make Damon want it. Having Damon be a victim of rape would only strengthen Stefan's empathy and sense of protection for him, not the reverse.

Damon really was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown through fear. It would have to suffice for now. Klaus pulled out the head of his erection quickly and let Damon pant and recover.

He moved away and left the room, locking it behind him as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He'd break him, there wasn't long to go. He just had to be patient. He shook himself out of his anger and stormed back to his room, ordering a girl for dinner from the staff scuttling around.

He'd fuck one of the girls instead. The girls were accustomed to anal sex and they wouldn't be perturbed by that. He'd just have to be a little more gentle as he did, to avoid hurting them. Damon was much more robust.

He spent the rest of the night practicing his skills on a few humans, including one male servant, when he had an idea. Damon was so terrified because it had hurt, it had been a violation last time. Damon may have climaxed in the cellar at the boarding house but it hadn't been an experience to create any desire to be in that position again. It was a game changer. He'd thought that by making Damon succumb to other acts that he would yearn for that too, like a woman yearns for penetration when given foreplay – but their bodies are built for that reaction, it's natural.

Men were different. Penetration wasn't something straight men considered much and it wouldn't be something they'd beg for unless they saw how much pleasure it could bring. Damon had to start thinking of it like that, not as vicious rape, despite how useful it was to control him like just now. Damon needed foreplay.

Klaus thought on it all night. He unlocked the door to check on him a few hours later and found him asleep, exhausted and tear stained, slumped on the table. A few erotic dreams might help here. Klaus took a seat on a chair in the corner and entered Damon's mind.

Damon was dreaming of fire and Elena calling out for him. Textbook. Klaus entered the flames and scooped Elena into his arms to safety while he walked out of the Gilbert house shielding her. Damon was confused and ran after them, shouting in fear when Klaus lay her down on the grass and cooed to her gently. She reached up and hugged him to her in relief and he had an idea. Klaus began to remove her clothing and willed her character to be willing as Damon came out and watched in confusion. He willed her clothes to vanish and she lay under him wanting. He turned her onto her back and urged her onto her knees and entered her. He would let Damon watch how pleasurable anal sex could be and leave him to imagine being part of that as he slept the rest of the night.

"Stop! Elena?" Damon asked distressed and she looked to him and moaned happily as Klaus took her. He squeezed her and made her climax over and over again as they both looked at Damon.

Klaus then quickly changed the dream to one of Damon being beneath him as he entered him. Damon blinked and gave a sound of fear and Klaus willed him to feel unbelievable attraction and pleasure. Damon began to pant and squirm in confusion and Klaus took him, with the Elena character encouraging and kissing Damon.

Klaus exited the dream, leaving it to play out of its own accord now and looked to Damon's sleeping form. Damon was erect and leaking. Excellent. He smiled to himself and stood up, happy with the new plan. Damon couldn't hide from his dreams.

Soon enough Damon's subconscious would win this battle of wills for him.

Klaus slept like a baby and was surprised to wake up feeling more aroused that usual. He had a few of the girls before breakfast, testing how gently he could penetrate them so that he could demonstrate this to Damon later. Damon had had all of the fear and pain he could take – his near convulsion as he was strapped to the table was evidence enough of that. Klaus had to start bringing him around to the idea now.

He entered the room again and Damon immediately flinched and stiffened. He was scared. Klaus walked over slowly, sitting a blood bag on the table and gently ran his fingertips over Damon's entrance. Damon jolted and made a sound of fear.

"It's ok pet, I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you that's all." Klaus circled it gently, almost caressing it and Damon seemed to relax a little, no longer believing he would penetrate.

"That's it, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus purred. "You know Damon, this doesn't have to hurt. If you are prepared properly inside then it'll feel amazing. You remember how excited you got towards the end? It can be like that all the way through." Klaus caressed his behind gently and Damon slumped into the table a little.

Klaus leant into his back and undid the clasp around the back of his neck. He pulled it off of him and Damon seemed to relax again as he lifted his head and turned his head to the side to rest his face on the table. He opened his eyes and saw the blood bag.

"Are you going to fuck me for blood?" Damon eyed the blood nervously and Klaus soothed his back, rubbing his hand across it gently.

"This is a peace offering Damon. I like you. I respect you a lot more than I thought I would for this sacrifice you're making for your brother."

"Then don't, please." Damon whispered. Klaus sighed and rubbed his back again.

"Damon I have to. You have to consent. I don't want to have to kill either of you to make an example. If you let me, I'd be gentle, I'd blow your mind." Klaus whispered and caressed his behind again.

"What then?" Damon choked.

"Then Stefan will come for you, knowing this has happened. He'll be horrified and I'll let you both go."

Damon opened his eyes again and exhaled.

"What?"

"Well there's no point in killing you. You're the message for everyone out there – that even someone as straight as Damon Salvatore can be claimed by me if I say it's what I want to happen. Stefan will be eaten up inside by guilt and revulsion. He won't know how to deal with it and you'll go your separate ways. Deal done with no blood spilled."

Damon made a sigh of grief.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know how this'll play out, but it doesn't mean you have to suffer anymore until then. Either it happens with your consent or I'll have to do it the hard way like we have been doing all this time – starving you, beating you, chaining you up. Is Stefan really worth that when he left you here with me knowing what I would do? Think Damon, no one could blame you for taking the other route. No one is strong enough to continue like this, not even I would be. Save yourself. Save Stefan."

"You said you wouldn't kill him."

"I don't want to but if you don't cooperate and I have to take you, Stefan will just hold onto you even stronger and I want to rip him from you and you from him. If your bond strengthens instead I will have to kill one of you to make the other feel that separation." Klaus spoke so matter of factly and calmly that Damon's head spun.

"Kill me then. You don't want me, you just want to use me to make a point. Do it by killing me instead."

"After all that you've been through? You deserve to survive this Damon. Stefan has done nothing but run."

"His humanity will come back if I die, he'll suffer just like you want." Damon argued.

"All because you're scared of this?" He gently pushed his finger against his entrance and Damon braced himself. "Please, allow me to show just how many nerves you have down here that'll reward you for this."

"No…" Damon began when Klaus shushed him and went to the door to call on Yvonne.

"No…" Damon croaked, not Yvonne, good god no more of her!

He began to pant and tense and Klaus tried to coo to him.

"Easy there mate. I won't touch you at all ok? I'm going to sit right over here where you can see me. Yvonne's just going to help you see why you shouldn't be afraid of this."

How could Klaus sound so caring and so diabolical at the same time? He must be insane. Yvonne came round to Damon's side and stroked through his hair tenderly. He looked to her in fear.

"Can I really touch him sir?"

"Yes, be gentle." Klaus sat down and crossed his legs to watch as Damon flicked his eyes to him in confusion. Yvonne moved behind him and he tensed and struggled with the table again.

"What are you doing?" Damon called and held his breath when he felt a strange warmth. He flinched and gave an involuntary sigh. The warmth reached his entrance and he sighed again. Klaus was smiling at him and watching intently.

Arms came around Damon's waist and he gave a jolt of fear, but Yvonne slid her hands gently and removed his jeans down to his ankles as she kissed his lower back. What was this? Was she warming him up for Klaus? He looked to Klaus and opened his mouth to speak when she pushed her tongue inside of his entrance. His mouth fell open and he shivered. It felt so alien to have a tongue there but it did feel good. He closed his eyes and she licked around his skin and dipped it inside of him again. He felt the sighs tumble from his mouth one after the other as he felt his loins begin to heat up. The sensation of her tongue against him seemed to connect there and he relaxed into it making small moans.

As she licked him she reached around and took a hold of his manhood, stroking it gently until he was hard. He was glad he had the table for support as he was so weak from blood loss and the build up of desire that he didn't think he'd be able to stand at all.

He began to moan softly and sweat as she pumped him now and pushed her tongue deep inside of him until he lifted his head in a gasp of pleasure and moaned.

"That's it, good girl. Damon deserves his release." Klaus said softly in encouragement and Damon blinked at him through a lust filled haze. "This is what you've been denying yourself Damon. Does it feel good?"

"Uhh!" Damon moaned loudly as Yvonne inserted her finger inside of him and stroked his prostrate.

"Yes, let go Damon, feel it. Enjoy it. No one here will think less of you."

"I can't!" He panicked, squeezing his eyes closed as he let another moan escape him.

Yvonne slid another finger inside of him and he gasped. She kissed his lower back and cooed to him and he began to pant, leaking in her hand as he approached his climax.

"A couple more fingers Yvonne, let's give Damon the works." Klaus instructed and she slid more fingers into him and pumped his entrance at the same time as his erection and he fell onto the table with all of his weight as he moaned and surrender to one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There, that wasn't so terrible was it?" Klaus was stroking Damon's hair back from his forehead as he breathed from his come down. Damon couldn't answer, he was so sated and exhausted. He made a weak sound to intimate he was still conscious and Klaus chuckled and undid the cuffs at his wrists. They seemed to be the only thing holding him upright to the table and he immediately slumped to fall onto the floor when Klaus caught him and lifted him, pulling his jeans back up his legs to cover him.

Damon opened his eyes blearily and looked up at Klaus as Klaus carried him out of the room with Yvonne in tow. He tensed and tried to move but Klaus cooed at him and held him tight.

"It's time for bed."

Damon opened his eyes wide in fear and immediately Klaus rolled his eyes and smiled, chuckling.

"For sleep Damon. You need rest to think this over."

"Why?"

"Because the sooner I have you, the sooner your brother will turn up here and you can both go. You have some decisions to make."

"You wanted me to beg."

"You will. Vampires who have no purpose don't eat." Klaus arched and eyebrow at him as he kicked the bedroom door open and placed Damon down on the bed. Damon crawled away to the far corner of the bed and tried to cover himself.

"I think we can dispense with the jeans now, don't you think? They are bound to be uncomfortable now mate."

Damon looked alarmed at the very suggestion and Klaus chuckled again.

"No more touching you until you beg me – I promise. Hand on my heart. Now take off those clothes Damon, they're filthy. Tomorrow you will bathe."

"I'm hungry."

"What's that pet?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Damon paled and sighed tired of the constant struggle. "Bad vampires don't eat around here. Take off your clothes."

Damon bit his lip for a second and began taking his clothes off – what was left of them anyway as Klaus watched and looked at his body. How could Klaus actually not be gay when he looked at him like that?

"What happens to bad humans? Do they just get even more compelled out of their minds to sleep with you?"

Damon eyed Yvonne and noticed a look of anger fill her expression, he blinked in surprise. He wasn't used to thinking of Klaus's slaves as having emotions really. They were just puppets. Klaus looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile with a hint of humour.

"No one is compelled to have sex here Damon."

"Huh?"

"I don't need to compel anyone. People who need some structure, some larger presence in their lives, come to me. They enjoy pleasing me, letting me make the rules. Compulsion is empty." Klaus assured and Damon frowned at Yvonne in disbelief.

She wasn't compelled? She was here doing these things by choice? He couldn't believe it as he stared at her and she blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I could have just compelled you, but I've enjoyed our time together in training immensely, as will you from now on."

Damon gulped and thought back on what he'd just experienced. He was still moist from his own juices and he held his hand over his groin protectively. Klaus intimated for him to lie down and he did, suspicious of everything.

"Sleep brave Damon. I won't touch you." Klaus purred and pulled blankets over him as Damon rested his head against the pillow. He was exhausted and starving. He licked his lips as his stomach clenched in hunger and he looked at Klaus as Klaus smiled down at him and tucked him in.

"I need blood." Damon whispered and Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Sir." Damon added, hoping it would make Klaus happy enough to comply.

"Yes, you do look weak pet. Everyone around here has to earn their meals. You know how to earn yours."

Damon sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't have the strength to suck right now.

"Greater access gives greater rewards Damon. Your mouth I like, I like it a lot. For your mouth I will give you one blood bag. You can decide how you use it on me. If you ever bite me again though, I will leave you to rot until you're so burning from thirst you try and drink your own blood."

Damon opened his eyes in defeat and nodded.

"Good. For your body I'll let you feed on a human girl of your choice. It's your decision."

Damon blinked at him. A human? Warm and fresh? The veins in his eyes protruded as he thought about that. He hadn't fed on a human for a long time and he'd almost forgotten the bliss it could give him. Klaus smiled and tilted his head at Damon's reaction.

"Yes pet, a human donor. All is given consensually here. You will only have sex with me however and you will be the only one to take my seed for as long as you satisfy me. If you don't I have no use for you."

"But Stefan…"

"I've been keeping Stefan in the loop about our activities. He knows what you've been doing to survive. He won't come back here unless he thinks it's gone too far. Even if he does, I won't let him near you until you want me. That's what this is all about. If you don't want me and let me inside – you will stay here until you do, for however long that takes and Stefan will have to wait."

"Please…" Damon squeezed his eyes closed.

"Just let me have you Damon, let me inside." Klaus leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "Let me make you feel wonderful again. Let me worship you."

"I can't change who I am." Damon croaked, referring to his sexuality and Klaus sighed in sympathy.

"Not all desire comes from attraction Damon. I want you to want to please me, because if I'm pleasured by you I will feed you and be gentle. Spend the rest of your time here in pleasure, not pain and heartache. If you want I can sweeten the deal further for you."

"How?"

"Your dreams are horrific Damon and they're unwarranted. Your brother is to blame for Elena's death not you. I can give you dreams filled with her alive and happy." Klaus offered.

Damon's eyes widened.

"I could give you dreams of making love to her, of being with her and I can make it as real as you need."

Damon made a sound of anguish and clutched the blankets to his chest as he considered that. His dreams were such a torment for him and only another vampire could influence them. If Klaus could give him perfect dreams of being with her…His eyes filled with tears and he closed them tight as he trembled. He'd give anything for that peace. Klaus cooed at him.

"Would you like to dream of Elena now?"

"What will it cost me?" Damon choked and Klaus sat back and brought out a blood bag from his pocket. Damon sighed in grief and Klaus cooed at him again. Klaus opened the bag and took a sip slowly and Damon watched hungrily.

"Kiss me Damon." Klaus said and Damon swallowed.

Klaus climbed on top of him and Damon lay on his back flat and afraid. Klaus was careful to lie on top of the covers, not pinning him down as he rested on his hands and knees above him. Damon looked up at him anxiously. Klaus sipped from the blood bag and lowered his mouth to Damon's. Damon parted his lips and Klaus let some blood spill from his mouth. Damon opened his mouth to catch it all and Klaus pressed his lips to his and opened the floodgates. Damon swirled his tongue and kissed him, licking the inside of his mouth like he'd learned to do the other day and Klaus hummed happily.

Damon kissed with passion and hunger and Klaus actually reciprocated this time. Damon closed his eyes and imagined he was kissing Elena. If he could focus on her, he could get through this and get some food. Klaus began to pull away and Damon brought his arms up and clung to him, urging him to stay as he tried his best to please. Klaus bit Damon's lip gently and broke away smiling.

"Hmmmn." Klaus purred and Damon panted anxiously awaiting his score. Klaus leaned down and kissed him again commandingly and took Damon's breath away. Klaus growled slightly and pulled away, his eyes glowing wolf as Damon held tight in fear.

"I want to fuck you Damon."

"No." Damon whispered and Klaus sighed and sat back.

"As you wish." Klaus said and Damon's eyes widened as he withdrew from him. He reached up and grabbed at his arm, desperately hungry.

"Please."

"That's better pet, you're learning fast. Do you want to kiss me again?" Klaus asked and Damon nodded, eyeing the blood bag.

Klaus turned to Yvonne, who was still watching and instructed her to get his cell from his coat. Damon frowned as she handed it to him. Klaus gave a wicked smile and pressed a few buttons, handing it back to her.

"I thought Stefan should be kept appraised Damon."

Damon gasped revolted and Klaus cooed to him.

"How else will he know to turn it back on and come and save you? I'm doing this to help you." He said gently and Damon cringed in grief.

Klaus pulled him forward sharply, making him gasp as Yvonne started to record. Klaus brought his mouth to within an inch from Damon's and waited. Damon tried to breathe and not look to the camera.

"Give me your best moves Don Quan Salvatore." Klaus whispered, rubbing his lips over Damon's gently, teasingly and Damon brought his hands up shakily and held him as he pressed their mouths together and kissed him until Klaus was panting and struggling not to take him right there. Damon didn't think about it, he just focussed on what he was good at. This was the way to do this, to stop thinking and use technique, use his body like a tool. He had to remove feelings and grief from this now if he wanted to get out of this with any sanity.

Klaus began to flex his muscles, desperate to hold him back as he moaned into Damon's mouth and grew hard. Damon deepened the kiss further and felt Klaus push him back at the shoulders to break apart. He broke off and looked at Klaus as he smiled.

"Much better pet. For that you get a dream and some blood." Klaus said and Damon felt his heart pick up excitedly. Klaus handed him the blood bag and he almost sobbed in relief and gratitude as he began to drain it. He panted and squeezed it to him as though someone would take it from him and Klaus chuckled and got off of the bed, undressing and climbing in the other side, a safe distance from Damon. Yvonne climbed in beside him, watching Damon in curiosity as he curled into the foetal position still drinking his bag. Klaus looked at Damon and pulled the blankets back around him as Damon finished the bag and lay his head back into the pillow.

"Sleep brave Damon." Klaus cooed and Damon closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep, still holding the empty blood bag in his hands. Klaus chuckled silently and Yvonne raised her eyebrows.

"I'll be disappointed when this is over."

"He's a prize." She agreed and he nodded.

"Still, I prefer the female variety." Klaus grinned up at her and she blushed.

"Will you really let him go?"

"He's earned it. Stefan on the other hand…"

"He called today." She informed and he nodded. "He wanted to negotiate."

"I bet he did. When will they learn they have nothing to negotiate with?" Klaus chuckled and tore off her underwear as she climbed on top of his groin ready. She slid herself down onto him and he tilted his head back and exhaled.

"I think he's coming back." Yvonne said as she began to move up and down on him. He smiled and held her hips.

"Of course he is and when he does we'll keep him restrained for a while. I want Damon's will and I'll have it."

"Will you play with Stefan too? Is he as handsome?" She asked a little breathless and Klaus smiled.

"He's not made of the same stuff. You'd crumble him like a biscuit love." He panted as they sped up. She began to moan and he sighed and sped up until she climaxed. He slowed and stopped, pulling out of her as she lay beside him again. No one would have his seed but Damon and he could wait till tomorrow to empty himself. For now he had a promise to fulfil. He turned on his side and focussed on Damon's face as he slept, pushing his mind into Damon's dream and shaping it to one of making love to Elena. As he exited the dream he watched as Damon's expression softened and his whole body relaxed. Better. A happier Damon meant a more obedient one. Tasks and rewards would work better than pain and rape.

Yvonne slid her arms around Klaus's waist and he relaxed too.

"Yvonne love?"

"Hmmm?"

"No one touches Stefan when he gets here. Leave him to me understand?"

"Yes sir." She said sleepily and Klaus drifted to sleep satisfied despite his erection.

When Damon awoke he felt so much better. He'd had wonderful dreams and their effect hadn't worn off right away as he stretched his body out and realised that Klaus was still there asleep. He turned onto his side and watched him breathing. Klaus had done it, he'd given him dreams of Elena and it had been such a comfort. The dreams had been worth so much more than any blood he could give him. All for a kiss! It was insanely simple when he measured that up. He could kiss him as much as he wanted if he could have these dreams continue. He would do it.

But sex…No. He couldn't. It had been incredible to have Yvonne slide her fingers inside him yesterday but having Klaus inside of him was an entirely different matter.

Damon's stomach rumbled and he held it, remembering his nakedness again as he did. He gulped and looked down to the floor for his clothes. They were gone. He panicked. What would he wear? Would Klaus permit him to have any clothes? He sat up and hugged his knees thinking on it, when Klaus stirred.

"Morning pet. Good dreams?"

"Yes sir." Damon replied gratefully and Klaus gave him what appeared to be an honest smile.

"Damon I have some seed for you. I would like it on you rather than in your mouth this time." Klaus said and Damon blinked not fully comprehending his meaning. He gulped, surely Klaus wouldn't want to put it on his face, he was revolted at the thought of that.

Klaus sat up and Damon flinched.

"May I touch you Damon? I will not have sex with you." Damon blinked unsure. "I will not." Klaus reiterated and Damon nodded anxiously and held himself tight. "Turn over and get onto your knees."

"What are you going to..?"

"Do it." Klaus said quietly but with authority and Damon did so as he tried to breathe. Klaus pulled the covers aside and moved behind him, caressing his backside as Damon bit his lip in fear.

"What do I get for this?" Damon asked nervously and Klaus chuckled and circled his entrance, making him jolt.

"You get a warm shower and some clothing pet. Sound good?" Damon nodded and closed his eyes.

Klaus began to pump himself until he was hard and Damon held perfectly still. What was he doing? He tried to look back when Klaus put his hand on his back and held him in place – just like he'd done in the cellar…Damon began to hyperventilate at the memory and sweat in fear and Klaus seemed to realise and turned him onto his back in one quick movement. He looked down at him.

"Forget what happened in that cellar Damon."

Klaus advised and Damon blinked up at him. Klaus opened his legs so he could kneel in between and Damon tightened again. Klaus cooed to him and took his manhood in hand again, stroking it and enjoying it. With his other hand he lightly stroked over Damon's abdomen to help him relax and Damon tried to.

Klaus guided his manhood down to Damon's entrance and slide it over, coating him in his juices but not pushing in. Damon jolted but Klaus shook his head in reassurance and pumped himself until he climaxed over Damon's groin. Damon breathed in relief and lay his head back breathing as Klaus sighed. Klaus dipped his fingers in the fluid and slid it around Damon's entrance, circling and pushing a little inside of him and Damon allowed it, closing his eyes. Fingers he didn't mind. It actually felt quite good. His lips parted and Klaus slid more seed around and inside. Klaus hummed and Damon blushed slightly at the sensation.

"Would you like some relief pet?" Klaus whispered and Damon blushed as Klaus pushed his finger fully inside.

Damon took a deep breath and Klaus smiled knowingly. He gently massaged Damon's prostate, using his seed as lubricant and Damon began to unravel slowly. Klaus moved up to Damon's ear, still massaging his insides and began to whisper seductively to him of how attractive he was like this, how ripe for him.

Damon couldn't help but feel aroused by it and grew hard.

"Damon give yourself to me. Think of the peace, think of how much you'll please me."

"Uhh…" Damon moaned and tried to restrain himself, squirming as he felt a strange kind of climax approach – one that felt different from normal. He frowned and tensed a little in response as Klaus continued adding another two fingers inside.

"After you succumb you can go home. You can go home again pet. Just let me inside." Klaus whispered and Damon tried to shake his head when he felt a climax take his breath away.

It travelled up his back like a shockwave and he panted and rocked his hips. Klaus slid a hand under his back and cooed to him throughout, withdrawing his fingers now. Damon panted and closed his eyes and Klaus rubbed his fingers at his entrance a little longer, enjoying Damon having little shivers of pleasure from it.

"I want to go home." Damon whispered and Klaus paused and sat between his legs waiting. Damon opened his eyes and looked at him. "Get the video camera."

Klaus smiled excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Klaus went to retrieve Yvonne and Damon lay looking up at the ceiling. He could do this. This was all Klaus wanted – he wanted to have sex with Damon's permission, then he'd let him go - that what he was saying. Whether that would be the result of this, Damon didn't know but he knew that he couldn't resist much longer. Klaus's behaviour was getting stranger, more intimate and it was messing with Damon's head. He'd actually been turned on by him just now, he'd liked it. Klaus had managed to make him enjoy kissing him, sucking his penis and having his fingers inserted inside of him.

Damon closed his eyes and blew out a breath. He knew he'd be haunted by this all eventually when he was back to being himself again. He'd probably forget all of the things that had made him enjoy doing those acts, but right now he couldn't blame himself for it. He was doing what was right for him right now and if Klaus wouldn't let this be over until he'd given him his body then that's what he would have to do. The only remaining worry in his head right now was that he might enjoy it too. He didn't know how he could reconcile that with himself if he did.

Klaus came back in merrily and Yvonne followed with the cell phone. Klaus looked at him in delight and Damon gave a weak smile.

_Please him and he'll let me drink from someone._

Damon chanted in his head. Klaus climbed onto the bed on top of him and looked down at him intensely.

"Brave, strong Damon." Klaus cooed and stroked his fringe away from his face as Damon flinched from the intimacy of that. Klaus smiled and slid down opening Damon's legs again and pulling him forward, holding his legs. Damon tensed in fear and tried to breathe. Klaus stroked his abdomen gently and leaned up to his face again.

"You've been brave enough for a hundred lifetimes Damon. Let go." Klaus whispered and Damon felt his composure crumble as Klaus looked at him in reverence. It created in Damon such a strange confliction of emotions and his eyes filled with tears of confusion. Klaus tilted his head in sympathy.

"I won't hurt you."

Damon nodded and inhaled sharply as Klaus began to push inside of him. Klaus took his time, circling his hips as he stretched him. Damon's eyes widened and he tried not to have flashbacks. He choked and Klaus hushed him soothingly.

"Feel it Damon, don't think. Feel." Klaus purred and Damon closed his eyes and tried to do just that. Klaus pushed in and out gently, stretching him and Damon began to relax a little at the absence of pain. Klaus held him gently and pushed fully inside and began to rock into him. Klaus raised himself onto his hands and flexed his hips to catch Damon's prostate. Damon let a moan escape his mouth and he tilted upwards into a thrust.

"Yvonne." Klaus called and she moved to get a better view of the penetration as she filmed. Damon tilted his head back and tried not to look at her.

"Speak to your brother Damon. Tell him how good this feels." Klaus whispered and Damon shook his head, almost drooling on himself already as Klaus worked his sensitive spots to perfection.

Klaus squeezed Damon's behind and did his best to give Damon as much pleasure as possible and Damon's mouth fell open as he cried out and gasped.

"That's right take all of me Damon, feel me fill you inside. You are mine now. I own you." Klaus panted smiling excitedly as Damon frowned in protest but couldn't help but feel pleasure.

"Call to him, call to him for help Damon." Klaus whispered and Damon moaned loudly as Klaus sped up, taking him faster towards a climax. Damon panted and squirmed and Yvonne moved behind Klaus to film the penetration better as Klaus lifted Damon's legs so wide she could see everything happening. Damon began to cry and moan helplessly from pleasure and Klaus growled and began to climax, flooding into Damon again so deep that he rolled his eyes back into his head as he moaned.

Yvonne moved around to Damon's face as he panted and looked towards her breathlessly. What he worst feared was happening, he couldn't hold back his desire for this. His body was ready to explode with sensation and he couldn't fight it. He turned his face away from the camera trying to recuperate when Klaus began to move again. He gasped and looked up to him again and Klaus grinned in lust and began to pound into him. Damon panted and held onto Klaus's thighs as he moved.

"Call out for him Damon. Now!" Klaus ordered and Damon tilted his head back as he climaxed and shouted Stefan's name desperately. He began to weep from the climax and Klaus laughed and pulled him into his lap for more. Werewolves really could go all night. Damon sagged and looked to him full of emotion and confusion over the added cruelty of making him call to his brother. Why? Was it just to humiliate him further?

"Sir, please no more." Damon pleaded, feeling his body humming and beginning to tremble from another orgasm. This wasn't the plan. He was supposed to tune out and just let this happen, not engage and enjoy it. He'd never be able to forgive himself for agreeing to this now that he'd enjoyed it. He choked and Klaus twisted him onto his knees and entered him again. It didn't even feel uncomfortable anymore as Klaus slid in and out of him with ease. Damon hung his head and panted as Klaus growled and took him hard and deep.

"You're my whore now Damon." Klaus whispered into the back of his neck and Damon sighed and collapsed onto his forearms as Klaus held his groin high and climaxed inside of him again.

It continued for hours. Klaus had him over and over again, filming it and taunting him into crying out for Stefan's aid when he was climaxing. He couldn't stop it. Part of him didn't want to. Klaus was true to his word and made him climax repeatedly until he could barely move in exhaustion and Klaus simply arranged him in whatever position he wanted.

Once Klaus was finally sated, Damon lay like a wet rag on the bed. Klaus chuckled happily and pulled out of him sighing. Yvonne stopped rolling and looked to Klaus expectantly.

"Good?" He asked her and she nodded keenly and eyed Damon's body. Damon sighed glad that it was finally over and Klaus took the phone from Yvonne and played some of it back. Damon opened his eyes as he heard the sounds he'd made. It sounded like a mixture of pain and fear. He blinked in surprise and tried to sit up. His whole body ached. Klaus eyed him and smiled as he turned the phone towards him to show him. Damon's eyes widened at how rough Klaus appeared to be taking him. It hadn't felt like that to him at all.

He watched himself scream out Stefan's name and he gasped at how desperate it sounded. He looked to Klaus and Klaus shrugged, clicking the send button to Stefan. Damon gasped in fear and tried to stop him and Klaus shook his head at him.

"Looks better than I thought. What do you think pet? That'll get your brother fired up and running back here." Klaus grinned at Damon's distress. "Why are you so unhappy? He's coming back for you."

Damon didn't know what to say, how to explain what he felt. He felt humiliated and tricked and he only had himself to blame. He'd agreed to this. He began to hyperventilate and Klaus cooed at him, becoming gentle again. Strange how as soon as he'd been inside he'd taken over, been commanding and cruel with some of his words and now he was gentle again. Damon couldn't keep up!

Klaus pushed him flat on his back again and opened his legs as Damon huffed in disbelief. Again?

"Hmmmn Damon, you are addictive. You've earned a big reward today."

Damon frowned at him in anticipation.

"I'm going to bring you a girl to feed on and then I'm going to take you while she watches. Would you like that?"

"What?" Damon gasped horrified. Why would he do that?

"You're my whore now and I will have you anywhere, anytime, anyplace I want to."

"I won't let you!" Damon said back indignant and angry. "I don't give you my permission to touch me every again!"

"Ok, if that's what you want. Are you sure?" Klaus asked calmly and Damon growled and pushed him off of him.

"You've had me, you've made your point now. Don't touch me again!"

"Ok." Klaus gave a brief nod and rose from the bed looking towards Yvonne. Yvonne looked at Damon and shook her head grieved. Damon frowned at her in confusion. Why was she looking at him like that?

Klaus gave a loud disappointed sigh and moved to shower in his bathroom. Yvonne left the room closing the door behind her as Damon sat stupefied. That was it? That was it all done and finished? He sat numb breathing for a while and Klaus emerged from the shower and dressed, ignoring him completely. Damon watched him silently. Klaus whistled to himself and dressed casually.

"Klaus." Damon said, trying to get his attention, but Klaus ignored him, leaving the room and closing the door casually. Damon huffed in amazement and anger and got out of the bed slowly. Was this some kind of trick? He waited for a while for Klaus to come back in, but he didn't return so Damon went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

Klaus had said he could have a shower and clothes if he let him touch him and he'd fulfilled his part of the bargain. He stepped under the hot water and sighed in pleasure. It felt so amazing and he closed his eyes and stayed there for a while, until he heard the door opening. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, exiting into the room again, expecting a backlash for leaving the bed. A young woman stood before him with long brown hair and blue eyes, dressed casually in jeans. She didn't look like a servant. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and she smiled meekly.

"Damon? I'm for you. Klaus said you can take two pints." She said and Damon smiled in amazement. Klaus had promised him fresh blood if he let him have sex and it was true.

Damon went to her quickly, scaring her a little at the speed of his movements and bit into her neck without another word. She clung to him as he drank and sighed. She tasted amazing and his head buzzed happily. He drank and squashed her to him until he felt her weaken.

He wanted to drain her, to take it all but Klaus had said 2 pints specifically and he'd definitely had more than that already. He pulled his mouth away groaning and looked to her face. She looked slightly afraid and he cupped her face in concern. Her eyes drooped and he bit into his wrist quickly and fed her a little. Once she looked a little brighter again he stood back and let her stand on her own. She was wobbly but she seemed ok.

"Thank you." He said, remembering Klaus's confession that no one here was compelled, they were all volunteers. He still couldn't get his head around that.

The girl nodded and left the room shaky but alive and he sat down on the bed and dried his body, checking for any aches and pains. The blood had revived him thankfully but now he felt dead beat again. Klaus had been having sex with him for hours on end and he was tired. He climbed into the bed again and under the covers and fell asleep.

He awoke to the sounds of Klaus panting in pleasure. He opened his eyes and was surprised that he'd managed to sleep through Klaus coming back and getting into bed with a girl. The girl on top of Klaus was new. He'd never seen her before. Klaus seemed entranced by her as her blonde hair fell around his face as she kissed his mouth and moved against his groin.

Damon watched, feeling himself blush as he watched Klaus begin to climax. Here we go. He'd pull out of the girl any minute now and make him suck like always. He waited for it, reminding himself he would get blood for doing it anyway, when Klaus opened his mouth and gasped, spilling into the girl.

Damon frowned and lifted his head in surprise. Klaus panted and smiled at her as she rode him to her own climax. Damon lay his head back down, watching Klaus in curiosity. What was all of that stuff about Damon being the only one to take his seed? Guess that was out of the window now? Damon sighed and shook himself out of the concern. It's true he was good at it now and sometimes he enjoyed being in control of Klaus's pleasure. Klaus had told him many times that he gave the best head that anyone had ever given him and Damon had begun to feel proud almost. He could always make Klaus cum when others couldn't. It might be a mercy to not have to swallow anything again though.

Damon watched in confusion for the rest of the night as Klaus continued to have sex and never once acknowledged him or made him suck. The girl did all of that and even let him inside of her back entrance too. Klaus seemed to climax all the more loudly when he took her that way. Damon thought to the video Yvonne had taken earlier and shuddered. It had been so extreme. Yvonne had caught all the angles in such a way as to make it seem ferocious and rough but in fact Klaus had been true to his word and hadn't hurt him at all. His cries were all out of pleasure and the guilt thereof.

What would Stefan think?

Damon slept uneasy – his dreams returning to normal fire and death as he tried to save Elena while Stefan shouted and tried to stake him. The dreams were getting worse and he awoke several times through the night sweating and upset to see Klaus beside him watching him. Klaus never spoke though and Damon simply tried to get back to sleep again.

The next day his stomach grumbled as Klaus began to dress for the day. It had been a whole day since Klaus had even acknowledged him and he was still waiting for what the next plan would be. Had Stefan called? Had Stefan seen that video and turned his humanity back on? Was he coming to save him? Klaus said he'd let them go if Stefan came back and Klaus let him know and see all of the footage of what Damon had done while he was here.

"Klaus, has Stefan called?" He asked as Klaus put his watch on his wrist. Klaus sighed and adjusted the wrist band as Damon waited.

"Damon why are you still in this room?" Klaus looked up at him and Damon frowned. "You have no function here any longer."

"I…"

"Do you want me?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Damon paled and brought his legs into himself protectively. Klaus eyed his movement.

"This is my bed Damon. I use it for sex. If you don't want to offer yourself get out of it." Klaus was so cold, so cruel and Damon got out of the bed slowly and in surprise.

"As for your brother, he's around here somewhere no doubt."

"He's here?" Damon's heart picked up.

"Oh yes, has been for a bit." Klaus said matter of factly and Damon stared at him in shock.

"What are you...?"

"We're not done here Damon."

"I let you sleep with me, that's what you said you wanted."

"No Damon, that's not what I said at all mate. I said that I wanted you to want me, to beg to touch me and service me and as far as I can recall all you did was allow me inside of you to get it all over and done with. I'm a little hurt by that to be honest."

"What?" Damon gasped.

"It's not just about your consent Damon, I want your will, your desires. You're not leaving here until I'm convinced that you're offering yourself to me willingly."

"You bastard! You said you'd let us go!" Damon roared and Klaus folded his arms.

"And I will but not until I've changed you irrevocably and you're still fighting me right now." Klaus pointed out. Damon shook his head in disbelief and panted.

"I can't give you any more. I'm not gay!"

"Neither and I, but what I am is the King around here and if I want to bend you over a table and fuck you while I have a dinner party, I want to know you'll want me to. I want to know that you'll be aching for that, to please me."

"Please!" Damon fell to his knees in dismay and Klaus tilted his head.

"Maybe Stefan would have been the better choice after all. I know he would have done anything for you once upon a time. He'd have given in and asked me to fuck him after a day Damon."

Damon put his face in his hands and tried to breathe.

"Brave Damon – there's no point in fighting for the losing side. It's not brave any more, it's stupid and will get you killed. I can only keep Stefan restrained and away from you for so long before I might end up losing patience and killing him."

"Please, just compel me. I want you to compel me!" Damon beseeched and Klaus clicked his tongue. "Compel me to want you. I give you permission."

"Hmmmn."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry everyone, I couldn't get onto the site for a few days because of error messages. Ok, this is taking on a life of it's own and I have no idea what the ending will be. Don't worry though, trust me. This might end up being a little more Klamon than I intended. I'm still not sure what the relationship with Stefan and Damon will be because I didn't intend to make this Defan. This is about brotherhood not love between them this time. Still, when I start writing these I can never plan what will happen at all. I create a monster and it runs without me – I just have to type furiously to catch up with it hahaha.

I have to just put a little note in here for a few guests who had sent me really heartfelt messages. It really awes me that I have such an effect on your lives. When I started writing it was to get my own kicks but it's become something more than that now. It's my escape too. I'm honoured that people here get as much out of my writing too. I understand another great writer on the forum passed away and it has created some ripples. Be affected people – let it help you realise the importance of your own life and don't ever sit and wait for things to come to you, to say things you always mean to but don't. Remember what my Damon said – "Love is the real freedom." Love of life, oneself, friends, hobbies, partners, family…Love has no boundaries.

Enjoy…

Chapter 10

"Damon, Damon…" Klaus sighed and moved over to him, speaking gently now as Damon hung his head in grief. Klaus stroked his fingers through Damon's hair and he shivered. "Sometimes I forget how young you are, how inexperienced."

Damon looked up at him and Klaus stroked his face affectionately.

"Was it really so bad? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Damon croaked.

"Didn't you enjoy it?" Klaus asked and Damon took a shaky breath. "I can make it better. I want to please you too you know. When you live as long as I have you learn that gender isn't important Damon. Forget that I'm a man. We are just two bodies coming together for solace. That's what I'm offering you here. I'm trying to liberate you."

"You're trying to make me a slave." Damon argued and Klaus sighed in thought.

"What do you need? What can I give you to make this easier for you?"

"Compulsion." Damon closed his eyes.

"Evidently I'm not fulfilling your needs as clearly as you are mine." Klaus pondered and without any other warning he scooped Damon up from the floor, making him gasp in surprise and placed him onto the bed again. Damon looked at him expectantly. He was ready for the compulsion. It would solve their problems. Klaus looked down at him thinking.

"Damon what I'm about to do, I never do. I will only do this once for you because you are here to service me. This doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy it too. Why else would my girls stay here if they weren't happy? I make them cry when I take them and I can make you feel that way too. I can see that human restrictions still hold you back." Klaus leaned up to his face and Damon prepared himself. "This is a kindness just for you brave Damon."

Damon took a deep breath and Klaus moved away from his eyes. Damon frowned and sat up following him as Klaus descended to his manhood and looked to it hungrily. Damon stiffened and stared in disbelief. Klaus was going to suck? He couldn't believe it! Damon opened his mouth and exhaled as he tried to wrap his head around it. Klaus had never done something for him alone. He had no doubt Klaus would know just how to pleasure him, better than his own technique and he let his head fall back as he grew hard and waited in excitement. Klaus blew some breath over his skin and Damon took a shaky breath. Klaus made a soft disappointed sound and Damon sat up on his elbows and looked down. Klaus eyed him and sighed.

"Shame you denied me permission to touch you Damon. I think you would have enjoyed this." He spoke gently and Damon felt his stomach coil.

Klaus pulled back from him and his body ached in argument. He opened his mouth to protest and tried fiercely not to give in. Klaus had done this on purpose to make him desperate. Damon closed his eyes and panted under his breath, willing his erection to go away. He reached down to squeeze it and his hands burned him. He screamed loudly and Klaus tutted. Damon writhed and tears rolled down his face as he struggled to recover. It was intense pain and he sobbed unashamedly as Klaus watched him suffer. Klaus waited for a minute before climbing back on the bed and lifting him under his back.

Damon hung his head back in grief, still twitching from the burning sensation. Klaus squeezed his manhood for him gently, reminding his flesh that there was no burning. He began to calm down as his body relaxed.

"You make things so difficult for yourself. Accept that you're changing, evolving and you'll never be the old Damon again. Accept that you want a man to take you inside and out. Accept that you ache to swallow semen and suck a man's' penis Damon. You want that more than you've ever wanted a woman before."

"Uhhh…" Damon groaned as Klaus squeezed his manhood almost in ownership.

"Because once you do I'll reward you, I'll take you and make your body sing for me. I'll make it so you never want to sleep with anyone else but me."

"Never." Damon whispered croakily and Klaus released him onto the bed again.

"Then get out of my bed you worthless half breed." Klaus growled and Damon curled into himself for a moment to acclimatise as Klaus got up sharply and left the room slamming the door.

Damon kept his hands a safe distance from his groin, noticing that despite his compulsion to burn if he touched any part of his body, it was only hurting in some places – the places connected to his libido or sex. He crawled out of the bed miserably and fell onto the floor in a heap as he tried to right himself. He'd never experienced so much evil from Klaus before. He was soulless. He wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. Damon stood up and threw himself backwards as Klaus rushed back into the room and grabbed him by the neck.

"You're fair game now Damon. Anyone who wants to mess with you can help themselves. You're not mine anymore." He hissed and Damon put his hands up protectively as Klaus squeezed his throat and for a second and then unbuckled the collar around his neck, pulling it off. Damon coughed and watched him confused. He rubbed his neck, noticing no burning curiously and took in a deep breath. He smiled in relief at having the collar removed but Klaus shook his head.

"Don't be so happy about it Damon. Now no one has a claim on you, you might meet a less sensitive bed mate."

Damon stared at him wide eyed as he listened. Klaus smirked and handed him his old clothes, still ripped but washed and dried. He took them, hands shaking.

"I have some acquaintances over from New Orleans and some of them might take a shine to a face like yours. I'd watch your behind if I were you mate." Klaus winked as Damon looked at him in shock. "Of course, if you want me I'll state my claim and protect you." Klaus ran the collar through his fingers as he spoke and Damon finally realised just what the collar had been – it hadn't just been to humiliate him and keep him restrained, it had meant that no one else could touch him and now it was off.

Klaus smiled at him knowingly and watched as Damon put his clothing back on. Damon pulled at the groin desperate to cover himself again and Klaus sighed and handed him a safety pin. He eyed him suspiciously and took it from him, pinning the front fabric together. At least he felt a little less exposed, but then there was still a discrete hole at his entrance that he had to be wary of. He shivered and looked to Klaus again.

"Remember, bad vampires don't eat here Damon. I would have fed you girls, but that's over now. Good luck." Klaus slapped him on his shoulder and Damon blinked as he left him again.

He shakily pulled his shirt on and buttoned it, his fingers failing to button a few times as his hands shook. He was sweating in fear and apprehension at Klaus's warning. Was he allowed to move around the house then? How was he supposed to feed? What did Klaus mean? He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping out of the safety of the room. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He was hungry though so he should try and find a meal. He moved carefully and as silently as he could out into the foyer, hearing voices and laughing. He stopped and peered around a wall seeing a group of men and women drinking from champagne glasses filled with blood. He shuddered, and then he snapped himself out of it. These vampires weren't Klaus – he could fight them, they weren't all powerful. He clenched his jaw and chastised himself for being such a wimp and moved quickly passed them all. No one seemed to notice he was there and he reached a hallway leading down to a kitchen. Perhaps Klaus kept his blood bags down here somewhere. He entered the kitchen wary of bumping into Klaus and angering him but there were just a few humans cooking.

"Damon." He turned around to see the blonde woman from the other night staring at him pensively. He frowned and held himself defensively. "It's ok, none of us will hurt you."

"I'm a vampire babe, I can look after myself. It's you who should be scared of me." He tried to sound confident as he sniffed the air subtly and smelled her blood in her veins. She'd do. His veins protruded and she opened her high necked collar for him in warning. She had a leather collar beneath it. He squinted at it in surprise.

"I'm Klaus's. If you drink from me he'll punish you." She said calmly and Damon huffed in disbelief. "I'm his. Where's your collar?" She noticed the absence of his for the first time and reached out to touch his neck. He flinched away from the contact and she shot him a look of concern. "Michelle!" She shouted urgently and Damon looked around as the young dark haired woman who had offered her blood to him came in and stared wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern and the blond woman pointed to Damon's neck. "No! What happened?"

"What are you babbling about?" He growled and the women looked at each other nervously.

"Listen to me Damon, whatever he wants you to do, you have to do it ok? It's too dangerous around here for you to not have his protection."

"I can look after myself." He snorted.

"Tell him Caroline!" Michelle urged and he looked to the blonde woman in surprise and realisation. Of course her name was Caroline and she was blonde. Klaus was so transparent at times. He chuckled at the craziness of that and both women grabbed him.

"Listen to me! Those people upstairs will hurt you Damon. They don't care if they hurt you or if you are consenting. Take it from us – you'll want Klaus to be your master because if he isn't they'll take you and do things to you that are indescribable. They've killed some of the girls here before during sex and they won't stop even if you beg and scream for death. They get a kick out of suffering."

His skin prickled at their words and he paled at their fearful expressions.

"Why did he take your collar off?" Michelle whispered and tried to stroke his arm comfortingly.

"I…I didn't want him. I don't want him." He spluttered and they sighed and gave him looks of sympathy.

"It's always harder on the men. You love someone else? A woman?" Michelle guessed and he nodded stiffly. "Would she want to see you beaten and taken savagely? No, she'd want you to live and get out of here and that is what will happen if you just give in. Klaus is wonderful once you let him in, he's not like the others. He wants to see you climax and enjoy it, it makes him happy. Stop thinking about him as a man but as someone who can give you release." She advised.

"God, can _he_ give you that." Caroline remarked.

"I'm not gay." Damon croaked and Caroline sighed and squeezed his arm affectionately.

"I am and he does things to my body that I can't even describe. I don't find men attractive at all Damon, but it doesn't mean he can't pleasure me. After all, he's not looking for love, right?" Caroline said and Michelle piped in.

"He doesn't want you to love him, just to want him, to please and be pleased. It's symbiotic."

"He's trying to make me crazy." Damon grunted. "He has my brother."

"Stefan is perfectly fine." Michelle said and Damon looked to her, his heart beginning to race. "He's upstairs with them." She swallowed and Damon looked to her in fear. He made to move upstairs and they both grabbed him, but he was too fast and blurred heading back up as they called out in fear.

He ran back up into the foyer and stood in front of them defiantly. They had their backs turned laughing and Damon noticed Klaus sitting talking to someone he couldn't see, obstructed by a tall plant. He moved to try and see who was there when Klaus caught his eye and raised his eyebrows. His heart stopped but he bit his lip and began to walk towards him. He pushed through the middle of the guests abruptly and halted in horror as he saw Stefan sitting relaxed with champagne, laughing at Klaus's jokes.

"Stefan." He gasped and Stefan looked to him seriously and took him in.

"Brother, long time no see." Stefan was so calm, so cold. Damon swallowed bile and panted in disbelief. Stefan smiled at him making no move to go to him. Stefan's humanity was still off. Damon's heart sank as he realised and he looked to Klaus for answers. Klaus was stroking his lip with his thumb as he observed Damon's distress.

"I said he'd been here for a bit pet. He's trying to convince me that he still feels nothing. Mind you, he still came back for you, to negotiate for you." Klaus looked to Stefan chuckling and Stefan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I came back to watch. That was some pretty exciting footage you sent me. I didn't think Damon had it in him. No pun intended." Stefan turned to Klaus and they laughed together as Damon began to tremble. What was he supposed to do now?

"Still, as much as I enjoy your company ripper, I vowed to ruin your bond as brothers and I'm not done yet."

"Go ahead. I don't mind." Stefan grinned and Damon held himself tight.

Damon felt the presence of a body press up close behind him and he turned his head as he felt a finger stroke over his entrance. He jumped away in surprise and looked to the other vampires in anger. A woman with red hair eyed him, practically drooling.

"Damon Salvatore. You're as handsome as I've heard."

"Who are you?" He growled and she smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Be quiet and take your jeans off. I want you." She grinned and he gasped in revulsion.

"Screw you lady!" He barked and she laughed and indicated to two men behind her to hold him.

His eyes widened and he growled, baring his fangs as they held him by his arms as he struggled. They were strong and he wrestled with all of his strength. She came forward and ripped his jeans open, sending the safety pin scattering across the floor. He panted in fear and continued to fight as she took a hold of his manhood and they dragged him to a chair, forcing him down.

"No! Get off of me!" He shouted and snapped at her with his teeth. The strangers all laughed delighted and came around to watch as she pumped him. He growled and tried not to respond but his body betrayed him. She smiled when he was erect and shaking with the strain of trying to fight their hold and she lifted her skirt to expose her naked sex. He choked looking at it and fought all the more. He roared and tried to kick her back when one of the spectators stabbed him through the legs with wooden stakes and he screamed in agony. His blood coated his jeans and spilled everywhere.

"Please sir please!" Someone cried out as he panted for breath and the spectators turned around in surprise. Damon looked through the gap they were creating to see Yvonne on her knees at Klaus's feet. She was begging him and Klaus was looking over at Damon thoughtfully. Damon took in a breath and realised that she was begging for him to be spared this vicious display. He looked to Klaus too gasping as his blood continued to spill down his legs.

"He's new, mercy please." She said and the female vampire at Damon's side chuckled.

"Is he yours Nicklaus? He doesn't bear your collar." She pointed out and Klaus stroked his lip with his thumb.

"No collar, no restrictions, other than feeding – those are the rules you created." Another vampire said sounding irritated that they were being held up in their torture and Klaus gave a sigh and looked to Stefan. Damon hung his head as his eyes drooped. This was what the girls had warned him about. Only Klaus could protect him.

"Stefan it's your choice. Would you like to watch? It's quite something to see a man taken forcibly by a woman. It opens the eyes." Klaus smiled and Damon closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't see Stefan from here.

"It'd be better if he had a fighting chance Klaus. Otherwise it's common gang rape and that's a bit beneath you don't you think?" Stefan spoke so matter of factly. Damon grunted in pain and let out a sigh of grief. Stefan was really gone. He was going to die here.

"Yes but it's exciting to watch them squirm. Continue. He's not mine." Klaus instructed and Damon snapped his head up in desperation and caught Yvonne's eyes. She stared at him hard and in warning and tilted her head towards Klaus. The red head stepped in front of his view and moved to climb into his lap when he screamed for Klaus with his last fibre of strength.

"Please sir I want you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11R

Damon wasn't sure what happened after that but suddenly there was a commotion and he landed on his back with a thud in the chair. Outraged voices growled and hissed.

"He has no collar!"

"I am the king here!" Klaus roared loudly and they all fell silent.

Damon sat up slowly, dazed, pulling the wooden shards out of his legs and Klaus offered him a hand. He took it gratefully and Klaus helped him to his feet. They stared at each other for a moment before Klaus walked away and sat back down. The others returned to their conversation and Damon leaned against a chair as he tried to find his legs. He felt sore and tired of fighting. Michelle entered with fresh blood in a large jug and began to pour it into glasses for them. Damon watched the red liquid fill their glasses and mouths and his stomach clenched. He'd lost a lot of blood onto the floor and he was in need of healing. He looked to Michelle and she gave him a tight smile of understanding. This blood wasn't for him. Klaus had said he needed to earn food. He sighed and leaned on the chair more for support as someone mopped the floor of his blood.

He looked over to Klaus deliberating. If he offered himself he'd be fed. He stood up again and wobbled towards him. The red head stood in his way again.

"You look hungry." She commented and he swallowed. "Do you want to feed pretty one?" She licked her lips and he groaned as his veins protruded. She smiled and he fell forward as his legs gave in. She caught him and he pushed her away. He looked over at Klaus and began to crawl towards him. He couldn't walk anymore. Stefan was still sat beside him but Damon couldn't think about that. As he approached Stefan rose and stepped away from them disinterested and Klaus smiled at him.

"Hello." Klaus purred and Damon hung his head and breathed in tiredness as he shook.

"Please take me." He whispered. Klaus sighed in contemplation.

"I'm tired of you Damon." Klaus commented and Damon looked up in grief.

"Please."

"I don't think so mate. Perhaps one of my friends would take you."

"I need blood, please…" Damon closed his eyes. Klaus huffed.

"Not good enough." Klaus's tone was final and Damon sighed in dismay.

He sat idly for a while, trying to think of what to do next. His body was healing now but he felt weak. Michelle and Yvonne exchanged glances in sympathy for him but they couldn't help him. He sagged into the side of the chair and watched as the other vampires began to have sex around him. Some of them had their own people with them, wearing their collars. He hadn't noticed them before and he watched as they were taken – some of them quite brutally as Damon watched helpless to interfere. The girls had been right, these people were savages. Klaus had never hurt him like that. Klaus stood up and beckoned to Yvonne. She placed the tray of glasses she was holding down and he bent her over the back of a sofa, lifting the bottom of her skirt, revealing her naked behind and took her. Damon watched in interest as she moaned in pleasure and smiled. She was the only one here not in pain and being forced. From this angle Damon could watch Klaus going in and out of her – he was taking her from her back entrance and it looked like it felt good, he remembered the sensation. Damon's eyes widened at her pleasure and he felt the desire to ask for Klaus to take him enter his mind again.

In truth it was good and made Damon climax every time. So what if Klaus was a guy? Klaus climaxed amidst a round of cheering from the others and he laughed and kissed the back of Yvonne's head as she righted herself. This was like a circus. Klaus walked back over ignoring Damon and Damon turned to him again.

"Take me."

"No." Klaus said casually and Damon started to feel frustrated. He was begging god damn it! "Perhaps your brother would accommodate you." Klaus raised an eyebrow and Damon gasped horrified.

Stefan let out a chuckle from across the room and shook his head. Damon was glad that at least no humanity Stefan wasn't a rapist because he'd never allow that. Damon closed his eyes and tried to think.

"I want my collar back." He said and Klaus chuckled and shook his head, sipping a glass of warm O Neg and Damon leaned up and squeezed his knees. "I need my collar."

"Now, now pet. If you put it back on, you know what it means. Think it through."

"I know." Damon said and Klaus studied him. He brought the collar out of his pocket and stroked it through his fingers as Damon looked at it.

"By accepting this Damon you are agreeing to fulfil my every desire without fighting. Are you ready for that?" Damon nodded. "I won't hurt you, but I will ask you to do things that you may not want to and I expect obedience, gratitude." He handed Damon the collar and Damon took it from him as Stefan watched from the other side of the room.

Damon looked into Klaus's eyes for a minute and fastened the collar around his neck. It was strange how comforting it seemed at that moment. He pressed it to his skin and looked over at the red head. She was foaming at the mouth practically. He felt fear strike him but he could see that she knew better than to try and force him now. Now he was Klaus's again. Klaus pulled him forward using the hoop in his collar and brushed his lips up Damon's neck sensuously. Damon shivered.

"Your trousers are down Damon. Pin them back together. Your penis is mine and I won't have anyone else touch it." Klaus purred and gently released him.

Damon pulled his jeans around him as best as he could and Klaus handed him a new pin so he could fasten his crotch together again. He looked to Stefan. Stefan was chatting to people again and didn't seem to care. Tears filled his eyes and he clenched his fists. This had all been to keep Stefan alive and even after all of this, Stefan was still vacant of emotion. If the brutal torture and rape of his brother wasn't enough to bring him back to his humanity then what would? Why should Damon take the punishment any longer? His anger and distress oozed from his expression and Klaus cupped his cheek tenderly and cooed at him.

"Brave Damon, let me make you feel better. Stefan may not care about you but I do. Yvonne does." Klaus purred and Damon looked to her, still moving around the room obediently as she watched him. "She begged for your life. They would have taken you till they pulled your body apart. We look after our own here. Let me have you. We'll show them who your master is."

Damon relaxed against him in the knowledge that this was what he had to do to stay alive here. At least Klaus wouldn't injure him like some of the others here. Klaus was being so gentle and after what had just happened he wanted just to curl into someone for comfort.

Klaus pulled back, his eyes glowing wolf as he gently urged Damon to get onto his knees with his palms on the floor. Klaus stood up and unzipped his fly again and everyone stopped to watch the infamous Damon Salvatore - ladies man, being fucked by his male master and enemy. The red head watched in interest, her eyes sparkling in lust and Damon cast a glance at Stefan before closing his eyes. He braced himself for pain but Klaus slid some lubricant inside of him gently and he relaxed and let Klaus climb on top and push inside of him. He took a breath as he was filled and Klaus began to move. The guests in the room watched and commented on Damon's demeanour, his willingness and Damon parted his lips and sighed, trying to get into it. He had to learn to enjoy this, to keep Klaus on his side.

Klaus hit his prostrate and he drooled on himself and gave a small sigh.

"That's it, show Stefan how much you want this pet." Klaus whispered into his neck and Damon gave a small moan. Damon daren't open his eyes, he didn't want to see how uninterested Stefan was so he simply concentrated on the sensations in his body as Klaus rammed him hard and fast, cheered on by the others in the room. Damon began to climax and Klaus took a hold of his manhood and squeezed it through his jeans to make it more intense and Damon fell to pieces and moaned loudly as Klaus filled him with seed.

"Good boy." Klaus sighed, withdrawing from him and Damon held his position as he recovered.

Klaus stroked his back and inserted something cold inside of him. He flinched and gasped and Klaus cooed to him and pushed the implement inside a little further, patting his behind soothingly. Damon opened his eyes and looked to Yvonne in confusion and she gave a reassuring smile. She came around behind him as Klaus stepped away and supported him as he stood again. It felt strange to have something inside of him and he reached around to touch it, but she swiped his hand away and shook her head. He raised his eyebrows. Then he realised what this was, it was yet another marker that he was taken. Klaus had inserted it into him to keep him stretched and open for penetration but it was also so others knew he was off limits. He righted himself.

"Well done." She whispered and he smiled at her in heartfelt thanks for her interruption and support.

She cupped his face and smiled. The room returned to laughing and chatting again around them and Klaus zipped himself back up and returned to his chair to discuss the sex with Stefan. Damon didn't want to hear, he didn't want to witness it so he moved to go back to Klaus's room, trying not to squeeze the plug inside of him out, when Klaus shouted at him angrily. He stopped in his tracks in confusion and turned to face him. Klaus looked mad. He gulped. Klaus beckoned him over.

"Damon I still have seed for you." Klaus said annoyed and Damon avoided Stefan's eyes as he went to Klaus and knelt down at his feet.

Klaus unzipped himself again and returned to talking to leave Damon to take care of him. He'd never had to do it like this before. He shakily reached in and pulled Klaus's manhood out. He took a deep breath and moved into his groin, taking it into his mouth and sucking like he'd practised. He was good at it and pretty soon Klaus fingers were in his hair stroking his scalp affectionately as he hardened again. Damon closed his eyes and concentrated, enjoying Klaus's muscles twitching. He could read his responses so well now and he found his body start to thrum as he heard Klaus's pleasure and approval. He leaned in and slid his arms around Klaus's hips, taking him in as deep as he could and Klaus spilled into his mouth. He swallowed and sucked a little longer, hoping to please and Klaus became hard again. Damon held him tight, he was up for the challenge of round two. He licked and swirled his tongue and Klaus filled his mouth again as he moaned and stroked the side of Damon's head with his thumbs, his hands clasped over Damon's ears.

"Enough brave Damon. You can sleep now." Klaus panted and Damon released him, tucking him back into his jeans and groaning a little in hunger. Klaus winked at him and tilted his head towards the bedroom. Damon's veins protruded painfully and Klaus gave him a look of command. He stood begrudgingly and moved back to the bedroom.

Once inside he climbed into the bed and let out a huge breath. He felt numb. Everything had seemed so simple in the beginning – Klaus wanted to rape him and hurt him to get back at Stefan, then Klaus wanted him to be willing so Stefan would feel responsible for the violation and now Stefan didn't care and Klaus did. Klaus had protected him, saved him from the others and the humans he kept here weren't held here at all. They were here because they wanted to be, because they sought Klaus out for pleasure. They looked after each other and he looked after them. Damon just didn't know what was up anymore, how to feel. He touched his entrance feeling the plug inside and he chewed his lip in wonder. Perhaps this would make it easier in the long run. If it kept him primed for sex then he wouldn't have to worry about it hurting when he was penetrated. He curled into the blankets as he thought on it all and the door opened. He turned back in fear it was the red head but it was Michelle. He smiled at her and she came to him and kissed his forehead.

"Two pints for Salvatore the Brave." She smiled and lay on the bed beside him, sweeping her hair away from her neck for him.

He smiled and looked to her in awe before gently biting into her neck this time. He drank delicately and stroked her back to make her feel the pleasure feeding could provide. She sighed and relaxed into him. Her blood was so tasty, so perfect and fresh. It was a struggle to pull back again but he did and checked that she was ok this time. She reassured him and helped him under the covers, tucking him in effectively. He drifted off to sleep and she left him to rest.

The strange party continued into the night, but Damon hardly noticed at all. His dreams were strange and confusing. There was still fire but Klaus was there too, sucking him while he tried to search for Elena. The sucking was so good, even in a dream and he awoke feeling horny and confused. Klaus had taken him again and in front of a room full of people and Stefan. Nothing would ever be the same again. He opened his eyes and saw Klaus sleeping next to him – devoid of any female partner this time and that was a change.

He reached down and touched the plug inside of him, it had become a little warmer with his body heat – well what there was of it anyway and it didn't feel so alien anymore. He experimentally pulled at it to pull some of it out. It slid easily and he pushed it back in slowly, feeling a pleasant sensation. He eased it in and out a few times and closed his eyes. He could really get used to a feeling like this. Klaus sighed in his sleep and turned onto his back. He had an erection. Did that man ever stop? The covers hid Klaus's lower body and Damon chewed his lip in thought.

Klaus liked his mouth. He said he wasn't trying hard enough to please him. If Damon used his mouth he'd get more blood. His thoughts circled around in his head and felt himself becoming aroused. He moved slowly nearer to him, flicking his eyes up to make sure that Klaus wasn't awake and he moved the blankets aside to look at Klaus's manhood. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it before. He'd been sucking it for weeks now and taking it inside of him over the past few days but he'd never looked at it properly. He was fascinated now that he did. His mouth filled with saliva and he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the tip carefully. He wanted blood so he was going to put in a good performance. Klaus stirred and Damon took the head into his mouth and sucked leisurely. Klaus gave a small moan and parted his lips and Damon moved in for the kill and began to lick and suck fully now.

Klaus moaned and flexed his hips, opening his eyes in surprise as Damon looked up at him. Klaus opened his mouth and gave a smile as he sighed and Damon knew he was going to be rewarded. He sucked him dry as Klaus arched and was more vocal than he'd ever been before. When he'd finished Klaus chuckled and Damon sat up expectantly.

"That mouth." Klaus sighed. "God Damon. It's like peeling an onion with you. You did so well yesterday. I think your brother enjoyed watching as much as I did taking you."

Damon tensed at the mention of Stefan. He'd forgotten Stefan for a moment. Where was he?

"He's home pet. At the Boarding House." Klaus answered his unspoken question and Damon felt like vomiting. He was here amidst this crazy debauchery and Stefan had just gone home to their house? His face dropped and Klaus watched him.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Klaus whispered and Damon looked up in surprise. "He doesn't deserve you. Saying that, I'm glad he's been such a disappointment because I wouldn't have had the chance to have you and I do enjoy you." Klaus smiled seductively. Damon looked down at himself unhappily.

Klaus stretched and pulled the lever at the bedside, calling on one of the girls. Damon waited patiently. Would it be Michelle? He liked her, so was so kind and beautiful. That long dark hair, she kind of reminded him of…His heart sank as he made the connection. He closed his eyes and held himself tight, fighting off grief for her. The door opened and Yvonne entered, looking a little worse for wear. She had bites on her arms and she looked pale and tired. Klaus immediately sprang out of bed and assessed her body growling.

"Who?" He barked and she gulped. "Who fed on you?"

"Sir please…" She whispered, clearly afraid and he squeezed her arm and looked at her in command. "Celina." She whispered and cringed. Damon frowned and Klaus marched off into the house shouting. Damon pulled Yvonne to him and cradled her as she breathed.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"Payback for you." She answered and he pulled back to look at her bites. "She's crazy that one, she wants you Damon you have to watch your back."

He held her face and gave her a nod in understanding.

"You're his project right now, he won't let anyone touch you, but it means the rest of us aren't in his radar as much."

"She didn't…"

"No. No, she wouldn't go that far, besides I'm not her type. You are flavour of the month though. I wouldn't put it past her if she tries to force you again. Keep your collar." She warned.

"You had yours and it didn't stop her." He pointed out and she shook her head sadly. "What?"

She pointed to her bare neck and he touched it with his fingertips. He raised his eyebrows in question and she gave him a tight smile.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I begged for you to be spared. We're not supposed to say no Damon. That's not our function here. I've never seen Klaus work so hard for someone's consent as you."

"But…he likes you." Damon gasped in horror.

"It's only temporary, but right now it's dangerous. They're only supposed to feed on their own people, but without a collar anyone of them could have me." She looked towards the door as they heard arguing and growling. Damon put his arm around her protectively.

"I'll kill that bitch!" He spat and she snuggled into him.

"Salvatore the Brave." She smiled and he grunted.

"If I was really brave I'd have ended this by now."

"No, you have been. It's your brother who is the coward." She said and he sighed. He reached up and unbuckled his collar and she gasped and tried to stop him. He shook her hands away and placed it around her throat instead, fastening it again. She gazed at him in amazement and touched it. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him gratefully to her.

"What about you?"

"I'll please him so much he won't let them near me anyway." He whispered and kissed her head.

The unmistakeable sound of Klaus approaching shook them out of each others' embrace and she stood back up, wiping her eyes. Klaus stormed back in, red faced and fuming and noticed her collar straight away and the absence of Damon's. He blinked in surprise and looked to Damon.

"Brave Damon." He said quietly and squeezed Yvonne's arm, intimating that she could leave now. She nodded and retrieved a tray of blood bags she'd deposited at the door, sitting it down on the bed and smiling at Damon as she left.

"It seems you're still a lady killer even when I'm inside of you." Klaus commented and Damon swallowed nervously. "You gave her your collar. Why?"

"She saved me." He whispered.

"I saved you mate, as I recall." Klaus said sternly and Damon lowered his eyes.

"Yes sir."

"Still, it's against the rules you know. I can't save you anymore now. So what are you going to do?"

Damon looked up at him determined and chewed his lip.

"Please you." He whispered and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Now? When there's no immediate danger?" Klaus chuckled and Damon nodded. "Why should I let you?"

"Because I want you."

"No you don't."

"I need you." Damon said with strain in his voice. It was true and he hated to admit it.

"That you do." Klaus nodded and Damon lay down on the bed again and looked towards him. Klaus chuckled with his hands on his hips. "Is this all you're offering? An easy lay on your back?"

"Do you want me to go back to fighting?" Damon asked annoyed and angry and Klaus chuckled again. He shook his head and Damon sat up.

"I want some effort from you. Anyone could lie here Damon."

Damon swallowed nervously as he tried to figure out what to do, what would be better. He removed the remains of his jeans and shirt and kicked them onto the floor as Klaus watched. He took a deep breath and crawled towards Klaus. Klaus walked over to the bed side and Damon looked up at him.

_Stop thinking about him as a man and as someone who can pleasure you…_

Damon leaned into Klaus's chest and began to lay soft kisses there. Klaus tensed in surprise and Damon turned off his brain. It wasn't so different from being with a woman really. Klaus's skin was soft but muscular instead of curvy. He hardly had any hair on his torso so it wouldn't be too weird. Klaus warmed to him and ran his fingers through Damon's hair as Damon licked over his abdomen and slid his hands up his thighs. Klaus became hard against him again and pushed Damon backwards onto his back, to climb onto the bed.

"You're full of surprises." Klaus whispered looking down at him. "Make me cum, pet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12R

Klaus moved to the end of the bed and sat, stroking himself as Damon sat up and watched him. Klaus wanted him to be in charge and do all the work. This was new. The other times they'd had sex Klaus had taken him, tossing him into different positions. Making Damon take charge was a way to ensure that he was serious about wanting to please, so he would have to do this well. Yvonne said that Damon was his favourite and Klaus may tease and warn but he'd never let anyone defile his favourite pet, with or without a collar on. Damon crawled into his lap and placed his legs around Klaus's middle. It wasn't a position he was accustomed to and it took him a while to get comfortable as Klaus grinned at him and sat waiting. Klaus didn't touch him at all as he held himself on top of him. He moved to take Klaus inside when Klaus stopped him, stroking and supporting his behind.

"Easy pet, don't rush. I want you to enjoy this." Klaus cooed and stroked around the plug Damon had forgotten was inside of him. He pulled it out slowly and Damon bit his lip. Klaus teased his insides with it gently and Damon's cheeks flushed. "Hmmmn. You know there's another little trick for this Damon." Klaus whispered seductively and Damon closed his eyes. Klaus twisted the top of the plug and Damon shook and gasped as a vibration went straight to his groin. Klaus smiled widely and continued to tease his insides as the plug vibrated and made Damon pant and squirm in pleasure. Damon moaned and his arms went to jelly, making him lean in and lay his head on Klaus's shoulder in submission.

"See what I can do for you?" Klaus dragged his lips up Damon's neck and Damon whined at how intense the sensation was. "Now, show me what you can do."

Klaus removed the plug from him as he recovered, then removed his hands and set them at his sides and Damon pulled back and guided Klaus into him. This position was ok, he felt in control as he slid down and closed his eyes. Klaus sighed when he was fully inside and Damon placed his hands on either side of Klaus's shoulders to use the end of the bed frame for support as he began to move. He took his time, breathing quickly as he used his thighs, hips and stomach to move. He'd never had sex in this position before and it was harder than he thought. He was filled with appreciation for all of the women he had slept with in the past who had done this with him.

"Show me Damon. Show me you want me."

Klaus panted and Damon increased his efforts to make Klaus feel as much pleasure as possible. It was hard work though and as he panted and sweated he began to tire. Klaus gave in and held him around his back supporting him.

Damon continued his movements and hung his head back to breathe, allowing Klaus to hold him upright still and Klaus moaned and held him tighter. Damon's body was heating up inside and the shivers up his back continued mercilessly as he approached his climax. His manhood was hard and aching, rubbing against Klaus's belly as he moved and he ached to touch it and release it. He moaned and whined as Klaus began to thrust up into him deeper and Klaus began to whisper seductively about how much he wanted to fill him.

"Do you want it Damon?" Klaus breathed and Damon nodded, his cheeks glowing. "Tell me. Ask for it."

"Please sir…"

"Try harder."

"Please cum in me sir…" Strange how the idea of having semen inside of him was turning him on at this moment. Perhaps it was because it was the ultimate proof that Damon was pleasuring him.

Klaus pushed them forward so that Damon was now on his back and Klaus angled to hit his prostate. Damon shouted and grabbed Klaus around his middle, keeping him as close as possible.

"You are mine Damon…" Klaus sighed, thrusting deep and hard now, shaking Damon's body and the rest of the bed with them.

"Yes, yes…" Damon moaned completely lost to his impending orgasm.

"You'll do whatever I want?" Klaus asked breathless, reaching down for Damon's manhood and stroking it as Damon shouted and moaned desperately.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Damon shouted as he opened his mouth wide and climaxed into Klaus's hand.

Klaus let out a loud roar of his own as he emptied inside of him. Damon's heart was racing and he sank into the mattress exhausted. Klaus withdrew from inside of him and pumped the last of his juices over Damon's groin in ownership as Damon closed his eyes and sighed. Klaus made a growling sound of satisfaction in his throat and slid the plug back inside Damon's entrance again.

"Good boy."

Over the next few days, life was pretty much a repeat of that experience. Klaus continually pushed Damon for more initiation of sex and touching and Damon grew more confident. Strange how this bubble he was in was starting to feel a little more comfortable – especially now that Michelle fed him regularly straight from the vein and all the girls in the house began to worship him. His actions in giving Yvonne his caller had won him a lot of favour with them all and he knew they had his back.

Klaus was cheerful and happy. It was so strange, but then again Damon was giving him what he wanted now, allowing Klaus to push him up against walls, over furniture on kneel on the floor whenever Klaus wanted him and that was a lot. Damon could barely even have a shower without Klaus taking him in there too.

Despite the arrangement Damon still kept wondering what the end game was. This was supposed to be penance ending in Stefan suffering, but there was no sign of Stefan. He hadn't been back to the house since that awful day of torture and molestation. Klaus's guests remained but they were leaving that day. All of the girls were eager for that, especially since Damon still didn't have his collar. They hid him when they could but he had had to fight off a few off them when caught without Klaus. He'd had a particularly close call earlier that morning when a man had held him by the back of his neck and pressed him into the wall in one of the bathrooms. His jeans fit Klaus's purposes but it meant that he was vulnerable to others too. This vampire hadn't been interested in touching his penis, he rammed him hard against the wall and removed the plug, sliding his fingers inside as Damon choked and fought back.

The vampire tortured him for a good ten minutes, not entering him with anything other than his fingers thankfully, but enjoying telling Damon how much he was enjoying sticking his fingers inside of the infamous Damon Salvatore. It was all a game to him. He wanted to render Damon weak and sated by making him climax but Damon wouldn't have it. Only Klaus would make him succumb to that by force and only because he was just too good at working Damon's body.

"Cum you worthless piece of ass. I can't wait to tell a few of your admirers and your cast offs just how you cried with my fingers inside you."

"Screw you…" Damon had choked and been rewarded by a concussion as his head was slammed into the wall with such force that he passed out and was dropped to the floor. When he woke up his captor had evidently considered him useless and he'd crawled on hands and knees into one of the rooms where Caroline found him and fussed over him, giving him blood.

She'd helped him to Klaus's room and went to fetch Klaus in fear his attacker would come back. Klaus had come in tight lipped and tense.

"Your reputation exceeds you pet. I think we are going to have to come to an arrangement."

Damon opened his eyes wide in fear and began to breathe erratically as Klaus opened the door and let the red head in. She looked at him hungrily and he looked to Klaus pleadingly.

"I'm yours."

"Yes you are, but I'm afraid in an effort to thwart any further attempts to violate you we are going to have to offer you on this occasion." Klaus said calmly and Damon moved back into the headboard as the red head circled the bed.

"No." He gritted his teeth and the red head laughed and looked to Klaus who sighed in annoyance.

"He talks back?"

"Irritatingly so." Klaus grumbled.

"Why don't you beat that out of him Nicklaus?"

"I like his sharp tongue. Damon undress for Celina like a good boy." Klaus commanded and Damon shook his head and tightened every muscle.

"Damon." Klaus said threateningly and Damon looked to him in fear. Klaus had never forced him to service anyone else, he never thought this would happen.

He started to panic and the red head came around to the side of the bed and reached for his clothing. He kicked her backwards and growled, getting ready to fight. She growled too and dove for him, snapping her teeth and he fought as dirty as he could, knocking over furniture on that side of the room as they clashed. Evidently she was older than he was as she was very strong. She lashed out and broke his arm and he screamed and fell into the wall. She moved to go for him again when Klaus caught her and tried to calm her.

"Easy now. He's mine remember love?"

"I don't see a collar." She grunted and Damon panted and popped his bones back into place.

"Rest assured he's mine. Damon, heel." Klaus looked to him sternly and Damon groaned and sat back against the wall, sliding to the floor.

"If I let you touch him, we are even here Celina. If I find out that anyone ever touches him again without my permission I will wipe all of your minds so that you are walking corpses for real, am I understood?" Klaus spoke calmly and she nodded, remembering her place. He released her and she brushed herself down.

Damon looked up at Klaus accusingly, feeling abandoned and hurt and Klaus chewed his lip and exhaled.

"What do you want from him?"

"I want him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he only has sex with me and I like it that way. You can have his mouth instead."

"Fine." She agreed begrudgingly.

"Damon, would you like your collar back?"

"Yes." Damon whispered, pain evident in his voice as he looked down feeling betrayed.

"Then please me. Demonstrate this finally for me by pleasuring Celina here. I can vouch for your oral skills." Klaus said gently and Damon sighed in grief. "Damon here as I'm sure you are aware is a known satisfier of women. Although now I think he prefers me."

Damon clenched his jaw tight and closed his eyes. He did enjoy sex with Klaus now, but he wasn't gay. Every night still brought dreams of Elena.

The red head pulled him to his feet and pushed him onto the bed on his back. He lay dejected and stared up at the ceiling. She removed his jeans and stroked over his soft manhood. He tried to block it all out.

"I don't think he likes women anymore." She frowned at the lack of response from his manhood. "What a disappointment. I thought he was supposed to be like Don Quan."

Klaus stepped forward and climbed onto the bed beside him, stroking Damon's face. Damon looked to him.

"Damon I want you to do this for me. This isn't just about sex. I want your will. Remember we talked about why you are here?"

"Stefan doesn't care." Damon whispered.

"Would you like me just to kill him and then you can go home?" Klaus asked and Damon shook his head. "You both have to suffer as I do for your part in my brothers' death Damon. I've grown fond of you." He said gently and unbuttoned Damon's shirt, tracing his fingers down his skin and taking a hold of his manhood, urging it to grow hard.

Damon parted his lips and closed his eyes at the soft contact as Klaus began to pump him slowly.

"It doesn't mean that I won't hurt you again. Bad vampires don't eat and they don't get any pleasure. All I need is this last surrender of your will to me and you will be ready for Stefan. I will bring him here and we will do things together that will bring his humanity back."

Damon opened his eyes in apprehension and tilted his neck a little as he felt pleasure starting to grow in his loins.

"I won't hurt you but Stefan's humanity must come back so that you can both go free and part ways forever. I want you estranged."

"But we are. Uhhh…" Damon moaned softly as Klaus continued to pump him. Celina grew hot and excited as she watched and climbed onto the bed on the other side of Damon to watch now as Damon's cheeks glowed.

"Not permanently. I'm going to have you until he breaks and you will enjoy it. It will drive him mad Damon. He won't be able to reconcile what you do with me willingly and he'll never be able to look at you again." Klaus slid his lips up Damon's throat and Damon moaned again helpless to fight against him. "It's going to feel really good brave Damon, so just please me now. Please me…" Klaus whispered into his ear and Damon nodded.

Klaus sat up slowly and removed his hand from his manhood, pleased to see that it remained hard. Damon closed his eyes as Celina lifted her skirt and climbed on top of him, lowering herself to his mouth. Klaus sat back watching as she moaned in delight. Damon was doing well evidently. She began to sweat and squirm as he continued and Damon tensed and balled the sheets in his hands. Klaus leaned in behind her and took Damon's manhood in hand again, pumping him and Celina gasped loudly. Clearly Damon had responded to the contact. Klaus urged him on proudly and Celina began to climax loudly.

She breathed and sighed in satisfaction and moved off of Damon to rest and catch her breath. Damon's eyes were closed and he breathed heavily. Klaus sped up his hand movements and Damon began to writhe under him panting.

Damon moaned and Celina watched in awe as Damon surrendered his whole body to Klaus's touches. Klaus grinned at her excitedly and Damon climaxed with a shout over his hands.

"He knows who his master is." Klaus purred as Damon threw his arm over his eyes and breathed.

Celina ran her hand down his chest and over to his manhood and Damon allowed it.

"I hear he's a talented lover." She sighed, stroking over his manhood as it twitched. "I'll have to try and see if he's un-collared next time."

"There will be no next time. He's my example to the rest of you. He'll be a free man soon enough." Klaus said sounding disappointed and Damon exhaled.

"Please Nicklaus, as a favour to me. I'll be in your debt. I won't hurt him this time." She pledged and Damon tensed.

Klaus crawled up to Damon's ear and whispered to him as she watched carefully. Damon made a sound of anguish, but Klaus whispered on and stroked his body gently until Damon was erect again. Klaus sat back up and smiled to her.

"Lie down love. Damon has an old reputation to live up to."

"What is his reward?" She asked astonished as Damon rolled onto his side and sat up.

"Dreams." Klaus said simply and she studied Damon as he prepared himself.

She lay down, removing her skirt completely this time and Damon stared right through her in concentration as he climbed on top of her and began to take her with all of his honed skills. Pretty soon she was in rapture and Damon closed his eyes and pretended, pretended she was Elena so that he could relax. He hadn't had sex with a woman for what felt like an age and he tried to go with it and enjoy it.

Celina panted and called out his name and he struggled to keep his rhythm – she was breaking his pretence that this was Elena. Klaus observed his struggle and moved in behind him, removing his plug as Damon opened his eyes in surprise. Klaus entered him and Damon gasped and was pushed forward slightly.

Klaus caressed his behind and began to take him slowly and Damon's mind reeled. He felt consumed by it all as his manhood sung inside of her and his insides tingled with the pleasure Klaus was giving him. He wouldn't last long like this. He began to pant and moan and Klaus began to whisper encouragement. Damon sped up excitedly and Celina climaxed under him. He fell forward and Klaus caught him around his stomach and took him deep and urgently until Damon fell forward gasping and Klaus climaxed inside of him.

Klaus laughed in delight and squeezed Damon's behind, growling.

"Now you're really mine, truly and utterly."

Damon nodded and breathed.

"Wow." Celina sighed and Klaus pulled out of Damon and pulled him back into his chest, holding him as Celina pushed herself back on the bed and retrieved her skirt.

"Now you know what my boy can do. And what he won't ever do to you again." Klaus announced merrily and Damon sagged in his arms.

The red head collected herself, sated and happy and shot Damon a smile as she rose from the bed and gathered her clothes, leaving. Damon wilted and Klaus lay him down on his stomach to rest.

"You know, if I didn't know how much you hate me Damon, I'd think you really wanted to be mine. You really will do anything I want now won't you?" Klaus stroked down his back and Damon shivered and grunted.

Klaus placed a small kiss on Damon's back and moved from the bed, bustling around in drawers and Damon closed his eyes. Surely he had earned his collar again. Klaus climbed back onto the bed behind him and opened a bottle. Damon opened his eyes at the pop of it opening and turned his head to see what Klaus was doing. Klaus winked at him and poured some liquid into his hands and rubbed them together. Damon closed his eyes again and Klaus leaned towards him and slid his hands over Damon's body soothingly. Damon took a deep breath and relaxed as Klaus massaged him.

"What is it about you Damon?" Klaus whispered as he kneaded Damon's hamstrings and behind, making Damon hum in pleasure.

Damon's body warmed and he fell asleep amidst the gentle touches and dreamt of Elena, alive and happy and in his arms.

When Damon awoke Klaus was gone and he stretched and felt his body hum. He felt great. His raised his hands a safe distance from his face and inhaled the scent of the massage oil. What the hell had that been about? Klaus had given him a massage? Curiouser and curiouser it went.

A knock sounded on the door and he sat up blinking and yawning.

"Come in." It felt weird for him to say that when this wasn't his room. Normally people just barged in here.

The door creaked open and Michelle smiled widely as she stepped in. He smiled back and she went over to the bed.

"Two pints?" He raised his eyebrows.

"For Salvatore the brave." She chuckled and he sat up straighter. She climbed into the bed with him and lay down.

"How are you doing this? I feed on you all the time and you're still ok." He asked in amazement.

"I'm well looked after and fed Damon. Klaus likes my taste."

"More than the others? I can see why. You're exquisite." He grinned and she giggled and shoved him playfully.

She lay her head down and pulled her hair to the side for him and his mouth watered. He lay an arm across her and leaned in and bit down gently. Her blood always tasted so sweet and he was hooked. He drank with as much consideration for her as possible and she sighed beneath him and stroked his arm gently. The longer they lay there the more Damon began to feel a little aroused. He pulled his mouth up licking his lips and gazed at her. She looked so like Elena it was frightening. Is that why she was Klaus's favourite too? He stroked the sides of her face and leaned down and placed a small kiss of thanks onto her lips, when she responded and held him around his back. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to her, sighing.

"Elena…" He whispered as their kissing grew hotter and they began to wriggle underneath each other.

He was naked underneath the sheets and she was dressed for 'servicing' so he could feel her moist heat under him. She let out a sigh of desire that made him pull the blankets aside and move on top of her. He wanted her. She opened her legs for him gladly and he positioned himself to enter her. She was so ready for him and they both began to breathe in short bursts of pleasure when Klaus walked in. They both broke their kissing instantly and looked up in shock and fear and Klaus's face turned to stone.

"Sir I'm sorry…" She panicked and Klaus just stared at them not moving or breathing. "Please sir, he's so…"

"I know." Klaus said quietly, tightly and she urged Damon to get off of her. He moved aside and Klaus saw his erection as he did and growled in the back of his throat. "So Damon, the lure of a woman still runs strong does it? Perhaps I shouldn't have shared you yesterday after all. Not with a woman anyway." Klaus's tone was strange and they both looked to him in fear and apprehension.

Michelle climbed off of the bed and got down on her knees, almost bowing at his feet but he didn't take his eyes off of Damon.

"It was my fault, I thought she looked like…" Damon spoke in fear for the repercussions for her.

"Yes." Klaus said quietly.

"Punish me. I charmed her into it so I could get more blood."

"Michelle, get out." Klaus said in a controlled voice and she rose from the floor again, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked to him. "Don't come back."

"No, please sir, please..!" She cried and threw herself onto him but he didn't hold her back. She clung to him begging and Damon frowned in confusion. Why didn't these girls just find a human Dom, why did they want Klaus? He could kill them.

"I'll do anything!" She cried and Klaus looked at her sternly.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Damon shouted angrily and Klaus gave a strange smile that had Damon holding his breath.

"Go back to your room." He said to her and she sighed in relief and kissed around his face. "I'll decide your punishment later."

She gave a quick look over to Damon and hurriedly left the room. Damon began to breathe shallow and tight in his chest as Klaus stared him out.

"It seems we still need a little more male influence on you Damon. Here I thought you were starting to love being taken. Do you cry in pleasure that much when you're inside a woman as much as you do with me?"

Damon didn't know what to say. The truth was…no. Klaus advanced towards him and grabbed him by his neck, pulling him forward and onto the bed flat on his stomach.

"You're punishment for daring to tarnish my human is servicing."

Damon closed his eyes and breathed. What was so new about that?

"I wonder if you'd enjoy it too much though. Still, I've been aching to see you spread out completely for me. Open your legs. That's right. You are going to help me prove something. Call it an experiment if you will." Klaus sounded as though he was enjoying himself immensely again and Damon relaxed.

Klaus pulled him forward so that his head hung off of the bed and then moved behind him. He lay waiting and Klaus climbed onto the bed and leaned over him wrapping a blindfold around his eyes. He flinched in surprise but let Klaus tie it, rendering him into darkness. Damon lay listening to his own breathing and Klaus flipped him over so that his head hung back off the bed exposing his throat and the door opened again. Damon flinched, unable to see and Klaus removed his plug and opened his legs wide. He inhaled as Klaus filled him and sighed and he relaxed his body.

"Uhh, god so tight Damon. What are you waiting for?" Klaus addressed the other person Damon couldn't see and Damon held himself tight in anxiety. He heard a zipper undo and he froze. Klaus chuckled and pulled Damon forward deeper and began to thrust quicker into him and Damon opened his mouth and sighed at the depth.

"Now." Klaus panted and Damon hung his head back as Klaus hit his prostate. No sooner had he tilted his head back, did he feel the unmistakeable sensation of a penis being pushed into his mouth. He choked in surprise and tried to pull back but Klaus cooed to him.

"Take it Damon. Please me and I won't hurt Michelle. Take every ounce of seed we want you to and she'll be safe."

Damon groaned in disbelief but he didn't have much choice as fingers went into his hair and encouraged him to take the erection in his mouth in and out while Klaus timed his thrusts with it. He panted and tried his best to suck and swirl his tongue. Oddly, it felt very erotic and he began to enjoy the complete submission of it. Both men were fucking him and enjoying it as they moaned and sighed and Klaus ran his fingers over Damon's body in reverence until Damon let go and gave in to both sensations, rocking his hips with every thrust of Klaus's. His mouth filled with seed and he choked trying to swallow it at this angle, while Klaus pulled him forward further into him, away from the other man and took him rough and deep until Klaus shouted in climax. Damon breathed and sweated, feeling thoroughly fucked and Klaus finished him off, stroking his manhood until he spilled over his hand.

"Good boy. Gooood boy." Klaus cooed and stroked his fingertips down Damon's torso lightly, making him shiver. "I told you he knew how to use that mouth. Didn't I Stefan?"


	13. Chapter 13

I know guys…intense and dark…hope you're all still with me on this rollercoaster.

Chapter 13R

Damon panicked gasping and tried to get away from them both when Klaus held him down firmly on his back and removed his blindfold. Damon fought aggressively not to look and open his eyes and Klaus chuckled and pulled him into his groin, holding his legs and trapping him under his body weight.

"Hush now pet. This is why you're here, remember? You're here to help me kill your bond. Have you forgotten amidst all of the pleasure I've been giving you?"

Damon shouted angry and frustrated at Klaus's strength holding him down.

"No!"

"Is how much you've enjoyed me fucking you clouded your memory, because I know you do enjoy it. No?" Klaus grinned and teased him as he fought to move and Klaus leaned forward and ran his tongue up Damon's abdomen collecting some of his juices. "Hmmmn. You're body doesn't agree with you Damon, my little whore. Stefan's little whore now."

Damon cried out in rage and shook his head in disbelief and Klaus moved back enough to punch him hard in the jaw and knock him backwards onto his back panting. He rolled his eyes around trying to focus and saw him.

"Hello brother." Stefan said calmly as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

It was true. He'd sucked Stefan. Oh my god…He gave out a wail of disbelief and betrayal that had the door knocking urgently. Klaus chuckled and Yvonne entered in fear and looked aghast at the sight. Damon looked to her and she gasped for him, her eyes filling as she looked to Stefan and then to Klaus.

"Yvonne, you've met Damon's brother Stefan. Damon was just demonstrating his oral skills to him." Klaus chuckled happily and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Sir…" She said, sounding emotional and Klaus huffed.

"Close the door behind you and do not interrupt again."

"Please sir, it's Damon." She pleaded, trying to resurrect some sense of affection from him and Klaus gritted his teeth. She swallowed and nodded, casting Damon a look of pity so fierce that Damon closed his eyes and let a tear slide down his cheek.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes. Stefan evidently still has no humanity, given that he stuck his penis in your mouth Damon. What are we going to do about that?"

"You still don't get it do you? You like me better this way, admit it. You certainly seem to prefer Damon this way. Why continue with this plan of yours? I don't care about him and that's what you want. Hell, why else would I let you allow me to violate my own brother? You are one sick bastard you know that?" Stefan laughed and Klaus laughed to.

Damon rolled over and sat up, promptly vomiting on the bed as he thought on what he'd done, what Stefan had just done to him. Klaus sighed pulling him from the bed by his legs and pushing him towards the bathroom to clean himself. Damon vomited again into the toilet and tried to breathe. He looked at the water. Stefan's sperm was in there swirling around amidst the swirl of Michelle's blood. The thought made him wretch again and he jumped when he felt someone stroked his back gently.

"Easy pet." Klaus cooed and Damon held himself tight. "We're almost there. We can break him, you and I and you can go home." Klaus stroked through his hair and Damon breathed, recovering.

"Bite me, you fucking bastard." Damon breathed and Klaus chuckled, pulling him up from the floor and pushing into the room again. Stefan was sitting casually drinking a glass of brandy and Damon looked at him, feeling ill and revolted. Whoever this was wasn't his brother and probably never would be again. Not after this. Not after he'd…

Klaus pushed him onto the bed, that he'd stripped free of vomit and sheets and Damon watched them both warily.

"I think you're an evil match for me like this Stefan. Shame you messed up our plans last time. We could have had so much fun and Damon would be free and doing his own thing. Whatever that is…was. In fact, what was your purpose before all of this Damon? I've forgotten." Klaus chatted and Damon growled at him.

"Pissing me off. Stealing my girlfriends, being second best at everything."

"Not everything Stefan. Damon is quite the lover in all capacities. He's kept me quite satisfied."

"Good. So aside from me blowing my load down his throat, which was great by the way…kudos bro…" Stefan gestured to him and Damon growled showing his teeth now. "Why am I here, coz I've got a movie to watch tonight and I don't want to miss it. No offense but live gay porn isn't really my thing." Stefan smiled joking and Klaus returned his smile in jest.

"Tivo, Stefan. Besides, it's time to end this now. Damon deserves to go home." Klaus folded his arms and looked at Damon. "You don't have much to live for now I suppose, now that word is out what you've given over to me, but still Salvatore the brave…you know I won't hurt you. I will have a hard time not taking you once you're free but you will live a long life, because I need others to fear what happened to you."

"Get it over with then!" Damon growled enraged and ready for whatever he was going to try to do next. He'd had enough of this. He was going to fight until one of them killed him.

"You're not going to die Damon, Stefan is going to fuck you." Klaus said and Damon choked, his eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Wow, wow!" Stefan put his hands up and started laughing. "No chance. I don't do seconds."

"You would have taken Elena back at the drop of a hat after Damon had her." Klaus pointed out and Stefan's smile faded.

"I told you, _you_ could keep him. He deserves to be fucked into slavery."

"You say that but as I recall you were the one supposed to be looking out for Elena, weren't you?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Stefan smirked.

"You think talking about her will bring my humanity back? She was fucking my brother. What the hell do I care about her now? Turning off my emotions was the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I was weak and pathetic."

"Yes you were, but you just keep reverting back don't you? You even managed to come back after all of those people you ripped apart with me and why? Because Damon was going to die. Because he was trying to kill me and I would have had his limbs on display in every corner of Mystic Falls if it hadn't been for you jumping in and ruining his little plans."

"A momentary lack of better judgement." Stefan snorted.

"Yes, you have a lot of those ripper, which is why I know you won't fuck him willingly. You love him too much to do that to him against his will."

"I don't give a crap about him." Stefan leaned forward and spoke vehemently.

"That sounds like anger and hatred in your tone Stefan. Care to try that one again?"

"If I did feel hate, I'd hate him much more than you. He stole her from me and got her killed. Even if I did feel, it wouldn't change that fact." Stefan gestured towards Damon and Klaus smiled.

"Damon he doesn't care, do you want me just to kill him instead? Save you some incest, rape, self loathing and possible mental breakdown?" Klaus raised his eyebrows and Damon hissed at him.

"Do what you want!" He was beyond caring anymore. This last violation had just been too much to bear.

Klaus moved to a drawer and pulled out a wooden stake, running his finger over the top slowly as they both looked to it.

"So, one or both of you want to die then?"

"I don't want to die." Stefan huffed.

"Damon does now though. Don't you pet? Once you're free you will either kill yourself, go mad or come after me again. I'll always be in your head no matter what the outcome." Klaus smiled but it wasn't the normal satisfied smile he usually bore when he was gloating.

Damon let his shoulders drop and lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling exhausted. Stefan opened his mouth to speak when Klaus blurred to him and stabbed him through the arm. He screamed loudly in surprise and Damon shot up from the bed and pulled Klaus off of him, ready to fight. Stefan panted and held his arm in pain as he looked up at Damon surprised. Damon growled and Klaus clapped his hands and laughed, moving away from them both.

"Strange how despite everything I've put him through, after everything _you _let me do to him, he still loves you. It's extraordinary." Klaus commented and Stefan stiffened very slightly.

"Salvatore the brave. I wish my brother had been half the man you are." He spoke with such sincerity that Damon took a step back blindsighted again and Stefan stood up slowly.

Klaus looked to Stefan again.

"Fuck him or you both die."

"No!" Damon growled.

"Damon, you are mine and you will heed me!" Klaus shouted sternly and Damon felt himself tense. "I will kill him, you know I will."

Damon panted and started to lose his anger, it starting to become replace by fear. Klaus was going to make this happen.

"Please sir, not my brother, please…" He croaked instead and Klaus stroked his thumb down his lip. "He's my brother!"

"Stefan hold him down and fuck him, now."

"No!" Damon roared and Klaus grabbed him and threw him across the room to a heap.

Damon groaned and stood up and Klaus caught him by his collar and choked him, pulling him onto the bed and slamming him down so he could cuff him to the bed again. Damon roared and fought, biting Klaus's arms as he thrashed and Klaus snapped the cuffs shut.

"Don't do this to me!" Damon shouted and Klaus looked down at him calmly. "I did everything you asked!"

"Yes you did pet and that's why I'm going to help you. I'm saving you from death."

"I want you!"

"No you don't."

"I do, please fuck me. Only you can fuck me!"

"Damon, Damon…I do enjoy you. Didn't I tell you, you would beg?" Klaus whispered and climbed off of the bed.

Stefan was watching the commotion blankly.

"On you go mate." Klaus gestured to the bed and Stefan crossed his arms.

"If I do this, what do I get out of it?"

"You get to live Stefan. Damon's done his part of the penance. Fuck him and live with the consequences or die now, horribly and painfully. Your choice mate. Personally, I'd choose sex with Damon over anything, but then I'm biased." Klaus put his hand on his heart and chuckled.

"Fine." Stefan said and began removing his clothes.

Damon stared wide eyed and paralysed. Stefan surely couldn't, even without feelings he couldn't. Stefan stripped naked and looked to Klaus confidently.

"He likes it deep and it particularly turns him on when you whisper in his ear." Klaus advised and Stefan climbed onto the bed.

Damon fought wildly, kicking at him as he began to lose his mind. His own brother couldn't do this to him!

"Stop! Stop!" Damon shouted and Stefan grabbed his legs and held him down. Evidently Stefan was back on human blood again and lots of it.

"Fuck him until he cums. I want a good performance."

Damon shouted loudly and pulled so hard to move away that some of the bed frame started to creak and come away. Stefan turned back to Klaus, his breathing a little harsher.

"Why don't you just put him out of his misery? I thought you cared about him?"

"I do, that's why we are doing this Stefan. I don't want to kill him, I want _you_ to die inside because you have to rape your own brother as he screams."

"You're fucking insane!" Stefan gasped and Klaus smiled wider.

"Damon!" Klaus shouted angrily as blood began to trickle down Damon's arms. He'd pulled so hard at the handcuffs they were cutting through his skin now.

Stefan looked to Damon nervously. He shook himself out of it. Anxiety was an emotion, he didn't want any. He just had to suck it up and get this over with so he could get back to his movie at home. Thank god for tivo!

He crawled in between Damon's legs, holding them down like iron and Damon gave out a sob and tensed. Stefan reached down and began to work his manhood, willing it to comply but he was soft and Damon's cries weren't making it any easier. Klaus sighed impatiently and Stefan doubled his efforts. He could do this, he could show Klaus that Damon meant nothing to him.

He worked at himself and tried to think of Elena's body. It helped a little and he began to feel himself harden. He sighed and thought of being inside of her, of sucking at her breasts and neck until he was hard. He opened his eyes and looked at Damon's entrance. It was ready for him. He moved forward and placed the head of his erection against it and Damon began to struggle and sob with renewed effort. Stefan tried not to be affected by it but he caught Damon's eyes and he lost his erection completely. He took a breath, trying to calm himself but his heart squeezed and he felt emotions begin to trickle in.

"Problem Stefan?"

"I can't."

"Why's that? He's all primed and ready for you." Klaus came around behind Stefan on the bed.

"I don't fancy guys." Stefan's voice was clipped and Klaus smiled knowingly.

"A warm body is a warm body ripper. Push inside and you'll have the best orgasm you'll ever have."

Stefan leaned forward again and Damon opened his eyes wide. Stefan couldn't do it, not with Damon so afraid. He choked and lost his erection again as he tried to breathe.

"Do I detect some emotion Stefan?" Stefan made another choking sound and Klaus chuckled. "Welcome back."

Damon relaxed a little and looked at Stefan's face. Stefan looked up at him and his eyes filled with tears. He was back?

"I can't do this." Stefan choked and Klaus grinned.

"I'm glad. He's much too precious to have you force him. I want you to make love to him. Show him the respect he deserves."

"I want you." Damon said and Klaus smiled pleased.

"I know pet, but only because you don't want him and you have to. This is the way to ensure you won't be brothers after this. There's no going back once you've crossed that line. Be strong." Klaus purred and Stefan hung his head. "Kiss him Stefan."

Stefan moved to climb off of the bed and Klaus caught him and pulled him back forcefully.

"Kiss him, show your appreciation Stefan. You have no idea what he did to keep you alive." Klaus growled and Stefan began to sob and pant.

"No!"

"Do it now and then you're both free to go. No strings."

Stefan choked in misery and looked at Damon. Damon was teary eyed too but he looked calm and resigned to it. Klaus pushed him forward and he leaned into Damon again. Sobbing as he moved up to his mouth. Damon closed his eyes and tried to go with it. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to be taken.

"I'm sorry." Stefan sobbed and placed a kiss on his mouth.

Damon didn't kiss back but didn't fight and Klaus sounded out orders for Stefan to follow. He slid his hands down gently over Damon's body, kissing around his neck and collarbone as Damon held tight.

"That's it, move down slowly. Lick Stefan." Klaus said encouragingly and Stefan licked over Damon's chest and nipples and they rose to meet his lips.

Stefan kept looking up and checking Damon's face. Damon kept himself tight and reserved until Stefan licked around his nipples at Klaus's insistence and Damon flexed up into him a little.

"Yes, he likes that. Again."

Stefan licked and sucked at his nipples, as though he was doing it to Elena, he had to concentrate on that. It made it easier. Klaus grew impatient with them both as Stefan kissed down Damon's body, delaying contact with his groin as much as possible, but he couldn't avoid it forever. Klaus pulled him back and forced him down to Damon's groin eventually.

"Suck him. It's only fair."

Stefan made a sound of grief and shook his head and Klaus grabbed him by the back of his neck and squeezed. He moved forwards and closed his eyes, licking with his tongue. Damon's body flexed and he tensed.

"Look at it Stefan. I want you to see all of him."

"Please, I can't!"

Klaus pushed him forwards again and he took a deep breath and licked around the shaft. Damon made a struggling sound, trying desperately not to become hard. Stefan kissed around the skin and took his manhood into his mouth. It felt so strange and foreign to him, but Klaus was right, Damon had sucked him.

He sucked and tried his best to do it well. Damon made struggling sounds and Stefan heard Klaus cooing to him and whispering words of encouragement. Stefan sucked harder, hoping that this might suffice and allow them to leave afterwards and Damon gasped and became erect. Clearly he was still fighting it but he couldn't hold off forever. Stefan sucked a little longer and Damon began to pant loudly and moan, his body arching and twisting.

"Let it go pet." Klaus soothed and Damon climaxed loudly into Stefan's mouth. Stefan pulled back and spat the fluid out, wiping his mouth horrified and Klaus chuckled.

"Good Stefan. Not Damon's usual standards but ok. Now, he's relaxed and ready. Slip inside and let's finish this."

"No..." Stefan almost vomited and Klaus drew him a look of command.

"Do it or I will have you right here on this bed."

Stefan made a sound of anguish and looked to Damon. Damon was breathing erratically still and waiting. He pumped himself and leaned up to Damon's entrance again.

"Now, gently. If you hurt him I will tear it off." Klaus said vehemently.

"So sorry…I'm so sorry…" Stefan sobbed again and Damon exhaled and nodded.

Stefan pushed inside gently and Damon tensed. Stefan closed his eyes and began a rhythm. He couldn't deny that the tightness felt good, Damon felt good. He tried to imagine Elena again as he leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Damon's torso.

"Kiss him Stefan."

Stefan leaned up and lowered his mouth to Damon's and kissed his lips, getting a little carried away as his body enjoyed the penetration. To his surprise Damon kissed back and tilted his groin upwards subtly. Stefan sighed and slid his hands under Damon's back and held him as he pushed in deeper.

Stefan concentrated on imagining Elena as he got lost in sensation, kissing and curling his tongue inside Damon's mouth and Damon made a few small moans too. Hearing those sounds roused Stefan back to the present and he opened his eyes and looked down at Damon's face. They blinked at each other and tensed. Obviously Elena was on Damon's mind too.

Damon made a sound of remorse and closed his eyes tightly and Stefan felt grief upon him again as Klaus urged him to climax.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Stefan began to sob and Damon choked in anguish too.

"That's it, just a little faster. Tilt him Stefan. He likes that."

"I'm going to kill you!" Stefan growled amidst his tears and Klaus laughed urging them on.

Stefan felt his climax approaching and he sobbed in fear and restraint. He wouldn't be able to stop it. Klaus moved behind Stefan and pulled Damon's legs higher, tilting his pelvis as they both gasped in shock at the change and Damon began to whine and grabbed the sheets.

"Fuck him ripper. Do it now!"

Stefan let out a cry of hatred and sped up, thrusting deep and Damon shouted out and panted, spilling his seed between their bodies as Stefan followed close behind.

What the hell had they become?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 R

Stefan panted catching his breath and opened his eyes to see Damon looking up at him with a similar expression. Neither knew what to do, what to say. Klaus climbed off of the bed and stretched happily, getting dressed as Stefan gulped and slowly extracted himself from Damon's body, taking care not hurt him. He practically fell out of the bed and distanced himself as far away from them both as possible. Damon lay looking up at the ceiling breathing. The only other sounds in the room were Klaus whistling to himself and dressing.

Klaus moved over to the bedside as Stefan put his head in his hands and brought his knees into himself as he sat on the floor.

"I'm so proud of you pet. Your hands will no longer burn you." Klaus compelled and Damon relaxed blinking.

Klaus reached above him and undid the cuffs at his wrists, freeing his hands again, then stepped away to look down at him.

"You're free to go Salvatore the Brave." Klaus smiled and Damon looked at him in a mixture of fear and disbelief. "I'll bring you some clothes." Klaus winked and left the room. Damon sat up slowly astonished and looked over at Stefan. Stefan was rocking himself, lost in his own world. Damon got out of the bed and immediately fell into the wall as his legs turned to jelly. Stefan was jolted out of his thoughts and looked up at him, reaching out to him as he stood up slowly.

"Damon…" He whispered nervously and Damon launched himself towards the bathroom away from him.

Stefan sat back down on the floor and held himself again as he listened to Damon breathe and scramble into the shower. He didn't know what to do! He didn't know what to do. Oh god. He began to panic and sob as he tried to figure out how to he could undo this, but he knew there was no undoing. He'd…he'd…and then he'd released inside of him…

He ripped at his hair and panted, realising that Damon's semen was on his body too. He made a sound of distress and frantically wiped at his body. He stood up alarmed and grossed out and went into the bathroom to scrub himself when he saw Damon sat on the floor of the shower staring into nowhere. He looked so lost and haunted. Stefan let out a breath and reached down to touch his shoulder when Damon went crazy and threw him across the room with a crash. He pushed himself up from the floor and Damon came at him again like an animal, wild and raw and Stefan let him. He didn't put up a fight, just let Damon make him bleed and tear at him until he couldn't stand anymore and lay on the floor gasping in pain and coughing. Damon stood above him panting and sobbing silently.

"I'm so sorry broth.."

"No!" Damon shouted fiercely and Stefan panted and closed his eyes. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Damon…" Stefan sobbed and Damon kicked him so fiercely Stefan passed out.

When he opened his eyes again Damon was gone and he sat up, holding himself and groaning. He shakily got to his feet and moved into the bedroom looking for him and found Klaus reading a book relaxed on the bed which was now re-dressed and comfortable.

"Where is he?" Stefan managed to mumble amidst the pain in his ribs and Klaus gave a snort and kept reading. "Where is he?" Stefan asked a little more seriously, beginning to wonder if Klaus had chained him up again somewhere for more amusement.

Klaus looked over at him and lowered his book.

"He's gone home I assume."

Stefan studied him, looking for traces of deception and Klaus gave a chuckle and began to read again.

"He's been through the wars and now he's returning from the front line."

Stefan took a shaky breath and moved towards his discarded clothes hurriedly. He needed to talk to him, to sort this out. Klaus began to chuckle under his breath again and Stefan clenched his jaw.

"You think this is funny?" He spat.

"Immensely. I find it hilarious that you're trying to run off like you can comfort him, considering what you just did."

"You made me do it!" Stefan growled and Klaus sat his book down and clasped his hands together, giving Stefan his full attention.

"I suppose I did urge you in that direction."

"Urge?! You fucking made me!"

"I gave you the option of death and you decided you'd rather fuck your brother and enjoy it so much you climaxed inside of him." Klaus pointed out and Stefan panted and growled in rage.

"No!"

"Actually, that's exactly what happened. I was there."

"I'll kill you!" Stefan blurred at him and Klaus tossed him aside easily. "You monster, you're a fucking monster!"

"Yeeees, but at least I can say hand on my heart that I've never raped any of my siblings, so I guess that means you're still worse than me Stefan."

Stefan ran at him again and Klaus promptly broke his back and let him crumple to the ground as he cried in agony, breaking into uncontrollable sobbing and Klaus sighed and looked down at him. He hadn't even had to rise from his chair to fend off Stefan's attacks.

"Stefan you're a great villain but otherwise you are pathetic. As soon as it was his virtue or yours you chose to fuck _him_. I can tell you with certainty that he would have let me do anything to him, anything at all to save you and he has. I don't imagine he'll ever show you that devotion again now."

Stefan curled up in misery as his back healed and Klaus stood up, dusting himself off.

"My room is for sex Stefan. Unless you want to offer yourself, get out of here and a little word of advice about Damon." He said and Stefan looked up at him. "Leave him be."

"What do you care?" Stefan spat and Klaus smiled.

"He is special and you deserve to beg at his feet. I might be inclined to make that happen if he asks me. It's the least I can do considering he played no part in my brother's death – again, that was you and Elena wasn't it? Poor Damon was trapped down in the cellar with me. Hmmmmn. That was our first time." Klaus smiled to himself and Stefan choked and sat up in horror.

"You didn't know?" Klaus chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Salvatore the brave even then."

Stefan's veins and fangs came out in play and he tried to reach for Klaus again but Klaus moved away casually ignoring him. Stefan was no threat and that hurt like a dagger. There was nothing he could do.

"Get out ripper. There is a collar here if you want one but I doubt anyone would want you." Klaus said casually and left the room as Stefan climbed to his feet and hyperventilated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Why did he feel so afraid and uncomfortable? This was his room, his space and yet his heart palpitated. Nothing seemed real, it was as though he was dreaming. He reached out and touched every piece of furniture he had, just to convince himself he was really there. It didn't really help though. He climbed into his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets as though they would protect him from the outside world.

As soon as he'd stepped out of Klaus's mansion the bubble had burst and he hadn't been able to breathe. He'd ran home as though the devil had been at his back. He hadn't had a chance to think about the girls he'd left behind and he certainly didn't want to think about Stefan. He held himself tight as he shivered. He couldn't think about anything yet. He needed to sleep. If he slept everything would be better.

He closed his eyes as he curled into the foetal position.

Elena came to him, walking sneakily into his room and climbing into bed with him and he hummed and rolled over to let her in. She climbed in amongst the blankets and into his arms.

"I love you Damon." She whispered and kissed him. He held her close and breathed in her scent.

"Are you really here?" He whispered as he stroked her hair behind her ears and she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"For as long as you want me." She said and he relaxed.

"How can you be here?" He felt so confused and muddled but she kissed him again and stroked his body with her hands.

He hummed and kissed her back gladly. She climbed on top of him and he held her close as her hair tickled the sides of his face. He tilted up into her and she chuckled. He made a growling sound at the back of his throat and rolled them over as she giggled. He grinned down at her and squinted his eyes a little. Her face seemed to change a little and he blinked, trying to clear his vision.

"Elena?" He whispered and opened his eyes again to see her clearly.

She smiled up at him and he sighed and laughed, kissing her again and opening her legs so that he could slide in between her thighs. She was so warm and smelled of apricots.

"Damon?" She whispered as he kissed her neck. He hummed in response. "Where's Stefan?"

"Hmmn?"

"Are you and Stefan still fighting?" She asked and he looked down at her.

"Stefan?" He said confused and then he remembered. He began to pant and she held his face gently trying to soothe him. "Elena, he…he's not my brother anymore."

"Sssh. It's ok."

"No, you don't know what he did."

"It's ok, it ok." She cooed and he leaned into her and buried his face in her neck as she stroked her fingers down his back.

He began to sob and held her tight and she wrapped her legs around his back to hold him securely.

"It's ok Klaus is here. He'll make everything better." She cooed and Damon nodded before realising what she'd said.

"What?" He pulled up to look at her when Klaus appeared next to them in the bed and smiled at him.

He pulled away from them both, stumbling towards the bottom of the bed as he gasped.

"It's ok Damon, let us help you." Klaus said gently and Elena nodded and motioned for him to come back to them.

Damon shook his head in disbelief and stepped out of the bed when he backed into someone. He turned to look and saw Stefan there. He shouted in surprise but Stefan grabbed him from behind and bent him over the bottom of the bed and pushed inside of him. He shouted and tried to fight but Stefan was too strong.

"Damon!" Elena and Klaus both shouted in fear for him and reached out towards him.

"Help!" He shouted as Stefan pounded into him, making him cry out at the violation.

He reached his hands towards them both but couldn't reach and Stefan began to laugh behind him. He woke up screaming and fell out of his bed with a thud. His eyes darted open and his chest pounded. He lay on the floor trying to calm down and breathe. It was just a dream. Just a dream. He closed his eyes as tears began to flow and he held his chest.

There was a flurry of movement from outside and the door to the house flew open as someone flew up the stairs. Damon stood up defensively and Stefan burst into the room looking at him in fear in concern.

"Damon…"

"Get out!" Damon screamed with so much venom and repulsion that Stefan crumpled and held his hands out.

"Please Damon I heard you scream…" Stefan tried to explain and Damon grabbed the blankets to him as though they would shield him. "Please brother let me talk to you!" Stefan begged and Damon put his hands to the sides of his head and screamed in torment, sliding down onto the floor.

Stefan approached slowly as Damon hyperventilated and pulled at his hair until his head started to bleed. He stepped around the side of the bed and Damon hissed his fangs at him dangerously. He sat down slowly at a safe distance and held his hands out. Damon panted as he watched him. Stefan kept his mouth closed, deciding he would let Damon take control here. They sat for a while staring at each other and trying to breathe.

Damon was in complete defence mode, his body curled under him and the blankets creating a fortress around him. Stefan sobbed silently and waited for the opportunity to say something. He didn't know what to say though.

"You need to leave." Damon said finally and Stefan sighed in grief.

"We have so much to talk about." Stefan whispered.

"I want you to die." Damon said in a monotone and Stefan swallowed painfully. "If you don't leave now I'm going to kill you."

"Damon…"

"I'm warning you."

"Please, broth…" Stefan begged and Damon blurred to him and snapped his neck.

He looked down at him panting. Even unconscious Damon couldn't get the image of him taking him out of his mind. His body shivered and he recoiled. He moved away to the wardrobe and dressed quickly. He wanted Stefan out of here, but he didn't want to have to touch him, to throw his body out of the window. The only alternative would be for him to get out of here for a while. Where would he go though? He pulled his leather jacket from the back of the door and left the house, practically running again. His camaro sat before him, calling to him so he climbed inside and started her up. As he drove off the driveway he caught sight of Stefan looking out of his window awake again and he stepped on the gas and flew out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 R

Stefan spent the next few weeks trying to find him, to no avail. He was beside himself. What he had found though, were some of the people whom had known about Damon's captivity. Word had spread quickly through some of the covens that Damon had become Klaus's property and therefore was now a sex slave and Stefan had begun to rectify that. At first he'd infiltrated a few of the groups to find out more about what they were saying, but on a couple of occasions he's been recognised. It made him feel sick how interested they'd all been in how and why it had happened. They thought he knew but in truth he'd spent so much time with no humanity and interest in what Klaus was doing that he didn't know the specifics of how Klaus had broken down his proud, stubborn brother.

A few days after Damon had left, Stefan had tried to call him and found the videos and pictures that Klaus had sent him again. He vomited violently. There were no words for the pain, horror and volcano of anger he felt at himself, at Klaus, at those other people who had watched and cheered as Damon had offered himself to Klaus in the middle of the lounge that day.

Stefan didn't know what to do. In a few covens he dampened down the rumours and denied that it had been Damon – that Klaus had taken in a human and called him Damon Salvatore as a means to ruin Damon's reputation. The worrying thing about it all was the seedy undercurrent of sexual deviations that seemed to be becoming more apparent the further Stefan dug. When he'd come to visit Klaus that day he'd come to find out if Damon was dead or if he really was a sex slave. It had been mere curiosity on his part as he didn't care. When he'd gotten there and met those people – those monsters, he'd gotten to know as much about them as possible, thinking it best to keep potential enemies as close as possible.

The scene that they were into ran deep and disgusting and Stefan began to fear that should any of them run into Damon again that he would be claimed by one of them. Damon could fight and look after himself, he always had done but then these people travelled in groups and they were hungry for it. They enjoyed force and pain more so that any vampires he'd ever met. They were abnormal and crazy.

It was with this fear in him that he travelled to New Orleans. He had no idea what Damon's thought processes would be these days but he hoped to god that Damon wouldn't be stupid enough to go there and try and track down that red head. It hadn't taken Stefan long to find her. She ran a fetish club which was quite underground, but not discrete in the slightest. In fact the whole of New Orleans seemed to practically have 'Vampires welcome' lit up on billboards. Stefan was perturbed and concerned by it.

He decided he would go to the club that night. He knew he was playing with fire but if Damon got it into his head to go after this woman then he'd get himself killed and Stefan had to be there just in case. He entered the club, trying to be an observant wall flower. He took a seat in a booth on his own and scanned the room anxiously. He couldn't see her anywhere, but there were certainly a few other familiar faces. They had their humans in tow and collared so they were pretty hard to miss. Stefan bit his lip as they openly drank from them and abused them. Why were the other humans not screaming and running for help? He didn't understand what was going on. He moved to leave, satisfied that she wasn't here, when someone called his name. He turned around warily.

A man who looked around 30 smiled at him and Stefan squinted trying to remember if he'd met him at Klaus's that day.

"What brings you to New Orleans? You looking to collar someone?" The man ran his eyes over Stefan's body and Stefan tightened.

"Yeah. No one's caught my eye though."

"Yeah? Well it's pretty much fair game here. Mind you, not as many are as attractive as your brother huh? That's a hard face to beat."

Stefan felt his stomach coil.

"True."

"Was he yours first?"

"He's my brother." Stefan fought to keep his expression blank. This man still thought he didn't have any feelings.

"Yeah but, I thought you'd had him. Heard you had him and he was like a bucking broncho all the way through. No? She must have picked it up wrong. I was wondering!" The man laughed and Stefan frowned at his words.

"She?"

"Celina." The guy offered and Stefan nodded absentmindedly.

"I know he was your brother and all but, seriously, you didn't fuck him? I'd have had him every hour I was there if it hadn't been for that damn collar around his neck. Mind you, I did catch him one day without it. Little bastard wouldn't cum." The man shook his head and sighed, drinking from his glass of wine and Stefan felt his blood start to boil.

"You fucked him then?"

"I should have, but he's got some foul mouth on him. I knew Klaus would go nuts so I just fucked him with my fingers. Isn't it weird how Klaus always seems to know when you break the rules?"

Stefan nodded, fighting the veins coming to the surface. He had to get out of here and get away from this guy before he couldn't hold himself back.

"Hey, is he still collared? Maybe I could trade for him. I'd love to watch him beg under me. Who did Klaus give you when you traded?"

Traded? He thought that Stefan had traded Damon as a slave? He took a breath and lost it. He flew for the guy and ripped his throat out so quickly that no one noticed. The man dropped to the floor holding his throat and Stefan ripped his head clean off, dumping it in a seat behind a table. Everything went into slow motion as a few of the others noticed the blood and bared their fangs at him angrily. He saw red and let himself go, killing everyone who came at him like a man possessed. The humans scattered screaming for their lives, even those few who were collared ran now as Stefan showered the walls with blood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon screamed and threw himself onto the floor in his motel room, knocking over his bottle of brandy. He gasped and grabbed it as it spilled over him. He panted trying to calm down and the familiar knock at the door sounded as his neighbour called to him.

"I'm ok!" He called and heard her mumble her disapproval at the lateness of the hour.

He'd been keeping her up every night since he'd been staying here with his night terrors. He stood up placing the bottle back onto his bed side and moved to splash water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit.

No matter how far he ran from Mystic Falls the dreams stayed with him. The dreams about Stefan taking him against his will had dissipated now mercifully but the dreams of Elena burning and calling for him were back in full force, except this time Klaus was there too, trying to soothe him. He was so tired. He'd even compelled a few doctors to give him meds so that he wouldn't dream anymore but thanks to his vampire constitution they didn't work and were burned up by his body as soon as he took them. It was hell.

He simply existed, wandering through life like a ghost. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore. He didn't know what to do with himself. Every thought in his head was painful.

He decided to go out on the town and have a drink. It was already late but he knew a few clubs nearby that he could compel his way into. He headed out.

The club was surprisingly smoking considering no one was allowed to smoke in here. He sat himself in a booth at the back and began his nightly routine of getting as inebriated as possible. He'd find some girl who'd open her legs for him, he'd fuck her and give her a kiss on the cheek and then he'd move on and find another. It was all pretty empty and unexciting, but then, that was his life now.

No women compared to her…

He tucked himself back into his pants as he exited the stall after his latest conquest and the girl stumbled out behind him happy and talkative. She wanted his number, hell she wanted to have his babies by the sounds of it. Shame. He wrote something down on her hand to keep her happy and she skipped away. He missed feeling happy, feeling anything. For a while he'd started to wonder if he'd turned it off and not known, but it seemed more like he was just numb, empty - until he seen her every night.

At first she would be in his arms and happy – alive and for those few precious dream minutes he was happy and alive too. All too soon it would twist and go wrong and he'd relive that fire over and over unable to press pause or escape until he'd physically thrown himself out of his bed. It was getting worse as the time went on.

He went back out into the club and sat down again to scan for the next warm body when he heard a giggle he recognised. He turned his head searching for the source when he saw Michelle. He stood up and she spotted him. Her eyes widened and she moved to go to him when she was pulled backwards. He frowned and looked at her closely. She was collared and on a chain. Wtf? He frowned and she blushed embarrassed and looked to the person standing behind her meekly. The guy turned to look at her and drew her a scowl which had her heart rate shoot up in fear. It was so audible it made Damon take a step towards them. She looked to Damon in fear and tried to gesture not to interfere but her master turned to look in his direction and broke into a grin.

Damon frowned at him.

"No way! It's Damon Salvatore. You're a legend!" The guy laughed but there was something in his laugh that made Damon's fangs descend defensively.

Michelle opened her mouth to speak to him when the guy pulled at her, choking her. Damon growled.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you how you should treat a lady?" Damon said with venom.

"No Damon, please…" She whispered nervously and the guy slapped her hard.

Damon lunged for him and they fought aggressively, pushing each other away.

"She has my collar on, stud. She belongs to me!"

"She's doesn't belong to anyone!"

"And who the hell are you? Where is your master little whore? I heard about you, you're Klaus's little accomplishment. I heard you only enjoy it when you're held down and fucked up the behind now."

Damon dove for him again and they smashed over a table as they struggled.

"I heard Klaus got bored with you and sold you to your brother." They guy laughed and Damon saw red. "Heard he fucked you good and proper. What's it like having your flesh and blood blow his load inside of you?"

Damon went mad and smashed him so hard into the table the table collapsed and he smashed his head over and over until there was nothing left but mush and brains everywhere. The screams of those around them were muffled by the loud music and Damon stood up, the other vampires present giving him a wide berth as he grabbed Michelle and lifted her into his arms as she sobbed and carried her out of there.

Once they were outside he blurred off running as though for his life, holding her to him. She clung to him, her arms around his neck as she sobbed. He didn't drop the pace until they got back to his motel room and he sat her down on her feet again and guided her inside.

She collapsed into a chair and he drew the blankets from the bed and wrapped them around her like a cocoon. She trembled and stared off into the distance. He knelt down and stroked her hair away from her eyes softly.

"You killed him." She whispered.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do?" She said looking fearful and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. He had it coming."

"They'll come after you." She said looking at him and he stared at her blankly in confusion. "Damon, they all look out for each other, they're like a gang. When she finds out, when Marcel finds out…" She choked and closed her eyes holding herself tight.

"Marcel?"

"She's was his first. They're close."

"Who?"

"Celina."

Damon felt his stomach lurch suddenly and he took a deep breath to calm himself as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Michelle reached out for him and he pulled her into an embrace.

"She already wanted you before. When she finds out you killed one of her gang she'll come after you. Marcel will allow it." She explained.

"Fuck them, I'll kill them all."

"No, no..." She croaked. "There are too many. You have to run."

"If they're as insistent as you say then it won't matter where I run princess. I might as well take them on." He said confidently and she stared into his eyes.

"You really want to die now don't you?" She whispered and he sat back a little in surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes, they're so empty." She commented and he felt himself become a little uncomfortable. He stood up and put some distance between them as he fidgeted with his jacket and lay his keys down beside the bed.

"I'm so sorry." She said and he looked to her. "For what happened."

He shrugged and gave a half smile, taking his boots off.

"It was my fault." She said.

"No it wasn't. Ok? I was feeding on you. Besides neither of us did anything wrong. Klaus always had that plan."

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I think he wanted to keep you. He was going to kill Stefan that day but when he caught us he lost it. Power is his thing and we took it from him when we…"

"Don't let him screw with your mind princess. He's a fucking animal, plain and simple. His plan from the beginning was to make something like that happen. I should've seen it coming." He gulped and closed his eyes as he remembered it – Stefan refusing, laughing and joking with Klaus and then opening his legs and having sex with him until their bodies betrayed them. He shivered and she rose from her seat and enveloped him in the blankets. They lay down together, holding each other, silent for a while.

"How did you end up here with that asshole?" He asked and she sighed.

"After what happened to you, I couldn't stay. The thought of Klaus allowing that, pushing for it, I just couldn't look at him. I think he only realised once you'd gone what he'd done. I think he expected he'd be happier about it."

"He doesn't feel." Damon clenched his jaw.

"It's the reverse actually. I was with him a long time. He always treated me well, looked after me, protected me…"

"He fucked you when and where he wanted and fed on you. Hell he fed you to me!"

"Always with my consent. He gave me what I needed and I gave him what he wanted."

"It's fucking sick." Damon closed his eyes and she sat up.

"Do I judge you? Have I ever judged you or the fact that you are apparently a male slut who has killed thousands of people throughout your life without caring?" She was angry and he blinked up at her in surprise. "I was happy there. I've never been so cared for so considered."

He sat up now too.

"Are you telling me you'd go back there?"

She sighed and looked down at herself.

"Yvonne tells me that he's vulnerable right now. He has no real purpose now that he broke you and your brother."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for him?" Damon chuckled without mirth and she looked at him pensively.

"Everyone needs a purpose Damon. People who don't, get themselves killed or they get other people hurt. Klaus feels deeply. I was so appalled with him, I thought I could find someone better, someone less volatile, but…"

"Instead you found Crazy Von Crazerson." Damon sighed and she blushed and fidgeted.

"We should go to him." She mumbled and Damon gaped at her. "He can protect you!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" He shouted and got out of the bed pacing.

She held herself in fear and let some tears roll down her cheeks as he pulled at his hair.

"Do you have any idea..?"

"Yes." She said but he continued to rant.

"You don't know what he did to me…"

"I was there remember?" She pointed out and he growled in frustration and punched the wall, sending his neighbour shouting profanities at him again.

Michelle stood up and went to him, hugging him from behind and kissing his back. He sagged as he tried to breathe.

"Salvatore the brave, I need you and you need him."

Damon choked in anger and grief and she held him tight squeezing him as he put his head in his hands.

"If he still likes you he won't let them hurt you, hurts us." She whispered and he leaned his hand on the wall and placed his head against the cool brick there.

"We need his protection."

"Yeah, yeah, I've been on this ride before." He deflated and she held him as he hung his head in defeat.


	16. Chapter 16

I cannot believe that E.L James picked Charlie Hunnam to play Christian Grey! Fair play to him, he's a good English actor but he is not attractive at all. I'm actually repulsed by the thought that he's getting the role. Christian is supposed to be so beautiful that women wet themselves when they see him. Yeah I wanted Ian to get the part because that actually happens when he's around women – I've seen it. I'd have been disappointed with anyone other than Ian but I just can't get my head around this choice. If you haven't already guys, google this guy. He's almost attractive in some photos where his hair is long and they've oiled him up and gave him some stubble but even then it's a far cry from beautiful. Good body but it's the face that's important for this role and he aint got it. Keep hoping this is a joke coz I really don't want to see this guy romping. Might give Fifty Shades movie a miss.

Anyway, back to beautiful Damon…

Chapter 16R

They argued until they were both exhausted and fell asleep. There was no way he was going back to Klaus – no way in hell. She could go back if she wanted. It wasn't long before his nightly trauma happened and she woke him up as he screamed.

"Damon! Damon wake up!"

He opened his eyes looking up into her face as she held him and he squinted.

"Elena?" He croaked and she stroked his face gently and sighed. "Elena…" He closed his eyes and shivered.

"I'm sorry I'm not her Damon." She whispered back and he let out a silent sob and she held him to her comfortingly. "Your dreams are much worse than they were."

He nodded and buried his face in her neck.

"I know what I'm asking you to do and I'm sorry. I'm sorry we met last night now you're in danger to save me again."

He lay back down and calmed, listening.

"You chose to be with him, to please him. I didn't. He forced me from the beginning." He whispered and she nodded and lay with her head against his chest.

"He is capable of such evil." She agreed and he nodded.

"I can't go back there Michelle. Not even for you."

She nodded and sniffled, holding him tight.

"I don't expect you to understand. My whole life I've been a bug under everyone's' shoes. When I serve my masters I feel like I have some place. I'm important you know? I matter to someone."

"Even when they're hurting you?"

"Not all of them do. For some it's about control and obedience and they reward you so much when you act accordingly. Klaus was one of the better ones, but then…I wanted him." She explained and Damon sighed. She leaned up on her elbow. "What he did to you was unforgivable."

"Yet you're defending him like I'm supposed to feel bad."

"No, that's not what I mean." She cooed and stroked his hair. "I just want you to understand where I'm coming from, how we all ended up there. He's capable of love, tenderness. I know he never showed you any but I know in my guts that he respected you."

"I don't care."

"I know." She agreed and stroked his stomach gently.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the comfort that motion brung. She leaned up to his face and kissed him softly and he couldn't help but respond. They began to made love – or in Damon's eyes they made love. She was so like Elena physically it made it easier for him to allow himself the enjoyment of connecting physically with her. True to her submissive nature she let him slide inside of her as she surrendered her whole body to him.

If he closed his eyes it was as though he could pretend it was her. He knew it wasn't healthy. This girl wasn't Elena, but he just needed some comfort, some respite. Michelle began to moan and tilt her head back in encouragement that he should drink and he leaned in and bit down as he took her gently. His body warmed and glowed with the feed and gentleness of it all. This was just what he needed. Maybe with enough time, she could fill the void in his heart. Maybe it was fate that they should meet again.

He pulled his mouth away, sighing and sped up to their climax. This was the first time he'd felt a little alive since he'd left Mystic Falls. They napped in each other's arms contentedly, until he began to shiver and grunt. She wrapped her legs around him securely and he seemed to melt back into her again. He was so fragile right now. It felt nice to be able to comfort him. Maybe that would be enough for her this time. It would be nice not to need a collar, not to crave that kind of relationship with a man. She'd tried it straight before but it hadn't worked. She bored easily of men who didn't possess her and want to possess her entirely.

It was fucked up but she was so much happier when someone told her what to do and how to behave. It turned her on. Maybe she could learn to have a more comforting role, a mothering role perhaps? Damon was strong, he could fight, he was angry and damaged too. Instead of asking him to be her master perhaps she could look after him. She snoozed thinking on it, smiling.

When she woke up he was still in her arms and she nudged him with her pelvis. How long had they been asleep? He sighed and lifted his head, blinking at her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you hungry?" She asked and the veins in his eyes protruded. She stroked her fingers over them in awe.

It made him seem so dangerous and alluring to see his face change like that. She felt her loins heat up and she tilted her neck for him.

"We should feed you." He whispered and she smiled.

"Later. Feed on me. I want to make you strong." She sighed and closed her eyes and he bit down and stroked her body.

She felt light-headed but she didn't care. He could take it all if it made him happy, if it made him strong. He slid inside of her again, filling her and she gasped and gave a giggle at his desire for her. He rocked into her with a little more urgency this time around and drank. It didn't take long for her to climax. He was everywhere, inside and drinking her too. He owned her whole body right now and her desire for that, her need, won her out and she climaxed loudly.

He pulled back in surprise and looked down at her as he paused. She'd climaxed so quickly.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded, his vision misting a little.

He took note of her pallor and pulled out of her. She grumbled and reached for him.

"Finish, please. Oh please cum for me." She begged and he frowned and stroked her face. "I need you to cum sir, please."

He sat back and blinked.

"Sir?" He worded and she nodded and tried to sit up.

"Let me make you cum." She said, trying to move her body into a position that would please him and he shook his head aghast.

"I'm not your master."

"Please Damon, please enjoy me." She sat up and leaned forward to take him into her mouth.

He got up from the bed in a blur and stood a safe distance away. She blinked in surprise and looked at him hurt and confused.

"Michelle, I'm not one of them. That's not what this is about. I thought we were both…I thought you wanted to."

"I do. Of course I do!"

"Look at you, you're about to pass out I've taken so much and you still want me to take more?" He said in disbelief and she looked to him beseechingly.

"I just want you to be happy." She whispered, her eyes filling as he shook his head again.

"You know what will make me happy? If you put your clothes on and let me feed you, ok?" He said and she sighed looking broken-hearted.

She tilted her head down and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not enough for you. I'm not her. I'll never please you like she could."

He frowned and went to her slowly, hugging her to him as he tried to understand her reasoning. He just couldn't understand why someone would want to be used, how she could extract pleasure from such a role. She put her arms around him and he kissed her head soothingly. She slid her hands down his back gradually, so gradually he didn't notice as he tried to fathom her lifestyle and she took a hold of his manhood, making him jump as she began to stroke it. He pulled back and took her hand from his body.

"No. You don't have to please me." He said and she looked upset again.

"Please, let me be happy. I need this please." She whispered and she took hold of him again.

He didn't know what to do as she took him in her mouth. He sighed and fought the urge to allow her this, but it felt wrong. She was so much more fucked up than he'd realised. All those times she'd came and fed him at Klaus's he'd thought she was forced to, but he could see now just how much she wanted it, craved it. Could he reconcile that? It was her choice after all. Could he be what she needed?

He moaned and let his mouth hand open as she swirled her tongue. God it felt good. His climax was approaching fast and he struggled with himself. There had been a few times where he had been where she was right now, on his knees and sucking, eager to please. There had even been a few times he'd enjoyed it. He'd felt confident and powerful being in the position to make Klaus climax and it had made him feel good when Klaus had been spent and adoring afterwards. Sometimes Klaus had said things to him in such reverence, it was almost as though he'd felt for him. It had been strange and confusing but for those small moments he hadn't been afraid.

Was that what she was feeling now? She wanted to please him, through and through. When Klaus had made him please him, he'd fought and been forced for most of it. If he'd been open to it, if he'd wanted to, would he have enjoyed it like she seemed to be?

He couldn't allow his thoughts to continue down this path. Klaus had raped him and held him captive. Whether he had enjoyed some of it or not was moot. Michelle sped up and sucked with more urgency and he panted and grabbed her hair, pulling it a little before he realised that Klaus used to do that to him. He let go appalled and pushed her shoulders back to extract her.

She didn't move easily and seemed angry with him at stopping her. He pushed her back onto her back on the bed and her expression changed to one of interest. She thought he was separating so he could fuck her to finish. He panted and took a deep breath, squeezing his manhood. She didn't get how he felt, this was what she wanted. He'd have to talk to her in her own language or she'd get upset again.

"Get up, now. Put your clothes on." He tried to sound commanding. She blinked at him in surprise and disappointment. "Get dressed now!" He barked and she immediately took on her role, jumping up obediently and finding her clothes as he watched anxiously.

He didn't want this kind of power and the responsibility that came with it. If he was to be her master, he'd have to make sure that she was happy and consenting. The waters were so muddied in this kind of relationship, he could easily hurt her. It was a big responsibility.

She finished dressing and turned to him expectantly. He moved to pick up his own clothes and she took them from him, bending down to help him dress. He allowed it, watching her the entire time in amazement. She looked content and happy.

"You really want this don't you?" He asked as she buttoned his shirt for him. She looked up at his eyes and blushed. "I don't know how to."

"Just let me look after you in any way you need." She replied and he sighed frowning. "I'd be proud to be yours Salvatore the Brave." She smiled and he gave a weak smile in reply.

"Come on, you need to eat." He said and guided her out of the room.

He'd figure out how to deal with this after he was sure she wouldn't pass out. They jumped in the Camaro and headed out to a diner. He'd taken so much of her blood he felt great and he fought the urge to feel guilty about that. Vampire nature fighting with his own morals on why she'd given so much so gladly and hadn't stopped him. He wanted to be fine with it, to enjoy and get excited about the idea of being able to have her any time or place and drink as much as he wanted, safe in the knowledge that she'd been happier the more he did. It was enticing and it turned him on, he couldn't deny that. Then he'd think about Klaus and he'd struggle. He didn't want to empathise with Klaus's motivations. He didn't want to be able to understand, it frightened him.

He didn't want to think about any of that.

She chewed her burger happily and chatted with him. She was so bright and cheerful. She travelled around a lot as a child and began to tell him all about her life. Male role models were clearly redundant and it explained a lot.

"So, tell me about you." She said finally and he gave her a tight smile, pushing some water towards her insistently. She sighed and drank from the glass to keep him happy.

"Oh you know, boy meets girl, girl has fangs…"

"And Stefan?" She raised her eyebrows and he tensed.

"Why do you keep talking about him?" He was mad and she swallowed nervously and looked down at her food.

"He's your brother." She mumbled.

"Don't even go there Michelle." He snapped and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Damon rubbed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to think about Stefan. He couldn't.

"Perhaps Klaus could compel you to forget what happened." She offered and he shot her a look of disgust. "I know what Stefan did but Klaus didn't give him a choice."

"Enough!" He slammed his hand on the table and she jumped startled.

He tried to control his anger as the other diners turned and looked around at them in shock. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"I know you like being treated like crap but I don't. I don't understand why you're taking their sides. What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled.

"You'll die if you go on like this." She croaked. "You need something to live for."

"And you think that should be for the brother who held me down and…" He shuddered, unable to say the words and she reached for his hand.

He pulled it back abruptly and stood up. She panicked and rose too as he left the table.

"Where are we going?" She called nervously.

"I'm getting out of here princess. You go wherever you want. I've had enough babysitting." He barked and she ran after him, through the lot towards his car.

"Please Damon, don't leave me! If any of them find me they'll…"

"Relax, maybe you'll enjoy it, considering your disposition towards rape and brutality!" He sneered and she fell to her knees sobbing. He shook his head as he watched her. She was a pitiful mess.

"All that time I thought you were the smart one, the good one but you're so fucked up it's beyond belief."

She sobbed and hugged his ankles like a child. He frowned and fought with himself. She was so vulnerable. If he left her, he had no doubt she'd die.

"Save me Salvatore the Brave." She sobbed and he growled in frustration.

"Why do you have to _look_ like her?!" He growled in frustration.

She stood up slowly, her eyes wide and large.

"Get in." He said clenching his jaw and she threw herself at him and hugged him. He pulled her off and pushed her into the car.

How did he end up always running after human girls with long brown hair and brown eyes? This one was going to get him killed for sure and yet something she'd said struck a chord he was desperately trying not to listen to. He had no purpose anymore. Elena was gone. Alaric was gone. Liz was gone and Stefan…Stefan might as well be dead too. She was right about one thing – without anything to live for he would die. Nothing mattered and it made him careless. If he tried to salvage what was left of her psyche perhaps he'd feel alive again.

They headed back to the Motel and walked inside. Damon stopped by the door and frowned, checking it. She turned around and looked to him in question.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure I looked the door." He bit his lip and shook the feeling of uneasy he had off.

Something didn't seem right here though. He looked around the room, unable to ignore the prickly feeling at the back of his neck. She sat down unawares and turned the TV on, while he scanned everything and checked the bathroom for intruders. Her words of danger were starting to affect him. He shook his head and took his jacket off, happy that there was no one hiding waiting to get them.

"Magic fingers!" She chimed happily and inserted money into the slot as he gave a small chuckle.

What the hell was he going to do with her? One thing was for sure, no way was he going to be her master. That wasn't who he was- at the very least he had that to hold onto if nothing else.

He looked at his watch, amazed at how long they'd slept into the day earlier. It was almost 1 in the morning now. It had been good sex though. She made a gasp and there was a clatter in the room and he darted out anxiously, looking around and saw her guilty picking up his now empty bottle of bourbon from the floor.

"Sorry." She said, red faced and he shook his head.

"I'm ok!" Damon called through to his neighbour as was their routine.

He listened for her usual rant and grumble but oddly it was deathly quiet. He blinked in surprise and tuned his ears in. It didn't sound like anyone was home. He frowned. He'd been staying here for weeks. He knew the woman's' routine now. Every Thursday she went to Yoga at 8 and then slept from 10 right through (not including his night terror interruptions) till 6 every Friday morning. He'd taken note because he'd tried to copy her. He tried to find some kind of routine to help him feel as though he wasn't just drifting through the weeks like a ghost. Humans loved routines and he'd tried to experiment with that.

"Carole?" He called through the wall. No answer.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked and he went to the door, opening it and chapping next door.

Michelle followed him out and looked at him, just in time to see the veins in his eyes pop out. She gasped in surprise and he kicked the door inwards and stopped.

"What is it? What's wrong Damon?" Michelle asked scared and approached him. He held his hand out and halted her as he closed his eyes.

"Don't come any closer Michelle. Get our things packed. We're leaving." His voice was odd and she paused for a moment, unsure.

He turned his head towards her and looked at her with anger and fear in his expression.

"Now."

She went back into their room and immediately began to pack up everything they had their as Damon walked into Carole's room and closed the door. The whole room was swimming with blood and gore. Parts of Carole were hanging from the ceiling fan in shreds. It took all of his strength not to vomit at the sight. He looked over at the wall behind the bed and his heart stopped.

'DAMON'

The word was smeared onto the wall in huge grotesque letters in Carole's blood. They knew he was here. They'd come looking for him, just as Michelle had warned. He took a step backwards and stood on something. He looked down and lifted it.

It was a collar. He gulped and breathed out nausea until he saw there was a name tag on it.

'Salvatore'.

He dropped it and began to hyperventilate, bending over and holding his knees. These people meant business. She was right. No way he could fight them off alone and if they caught him…well, this collar made their intentions very clear. He moved out of the room quickly and closed the door behind him, before realising that he would have to take the collar with him to avoid detection from the humans. He groaned and quickly retrieved it, hating that he even had to touch it.

Michelle stumbled out of the room with his suitcase and looked at him in concern when she saw his expression. He tucked the collar into his pocket. There was no point in letting her see it, it would only frighten her more. She noticed the blood on his hands and she paled and swallowed.

"Let's go." He said, motioning to her and she followed as he took the bag from her. They practically ran to the Camaro and jumped inside as Damon scanned everywhere, looking for any threat.

"Where are we going?" She asked sounding terrified and he sighed, starting the car and pulling out of the motel.

"Home." He said and she looked at him. "I'm taking you back to Klaus." He added and stared straight ahead as her jaw dropped.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17R

Stefan crashed down onto the bed exhausted and kicked his shoes off. Even the effort of that small action had him falling asleep. He hadn't stopped for days. Once he'd opened up that can of whoop-ass in that club, he'd been on a mission. It wasn't enough for him to simply infiltrate the scene here and discourage rumours about Damon. No. He had to kill every last one of them. Normally he'd feel as much remorse over killing another vampire as he would over a human life, but these weren't people. They were foul creatures intent on cruelty and torture. Of course not everyone involved in the strange master/slave scene was of this nature. There were a lot of humans participating as masters too and there were some vampires enjoying it too with humans who adored them.

It had messed with his head a little but the more clubs he went to, the more he could see that there was a big divide between the depraved and dangerous from those seeking consensual pleasure.

Stefan had tracked down most of the original gang whom he'd met at Klaus's that day and yet Celina continued to elude him. He wanted her particularly. He was practically foaming at the mouth to rip her apart. He had to get her. He had to get her for Damon. The nightly torment of his dreams actually helped motivate him to find the last of them. Maybe if he could end this, they would stop. Every night brought dreams replaying what had happened in Klaus's room that day so many weeks ago and every time he woke he wanted to kill himself, but that was the cowards' way out. Damon would never be his brother again, never forgive him, but that didn't mean he shouldn't try his best to protect him – to honour him as best he could. For as long as Damon lived, he vowed to himself never to let anything terrible like that happen to him again, even if he had to follow him around and stay in the shadows.

He'd reconciled quickly, after meeting Caroline randomly in his travels, just how little blame was rightfully placed on Damon. Yes, he'd taken her from him, but she'd been pulling away from him before that and it had been her choice. Her death had left just as huge a whole in everyone else's' life as in his and he came to realise how selfish he'd been, thinking only of his own pain. Caroline had gotten into a university and was now trying to deal with her new life minus her best friends. Stefan had heard that Bonnie had been institutionalised by her dad. It made them both shiver to think on how wrong everything was. Bonnie's expression had overwhelmed her reasoning and now her doctors had her so doped up, they'd ensured she couldn't practise any magic.

Despite the horror, Caroline had had to move on to survive. She looked great and seemed to have everything in hand, but he could see the sadness in her eyes still. She'd talked of rescuing Bonnie and ridding her of the expression brain washing but without the allies they had had, they both knew it could end in even more disaster. Perhaps in their own human way, Bonnie's doctors could help her and they should give that a chance first.

Caroline was nothing if not organised and prepared and she'd managed to make new friends and create a new social circle, but she'd never forget where her heart still lay.

He had told her only sketchy accounts of what had happened after she'd left. He couldn't take telling her all of the horror that had followed. He wanted to shield her from that. In her usual astute way though, she surmised that things had gone to shit and had tried to help him talk about it. All he had imparted was the fact that he and Damon were now estranged and he didn't expect that would ever change.

She and Damon had their own history and she'd never held back on her feelings about him but she urged Stefan to keep trying. Damon was all he had now. He'd held her hands as she'd spoke and he wanted so badly to ask her to stay in touch but he'd known how bad that would be for her. She had a chance at a real life. Misery and destruction followed him wherever he went and he didn't want that for her. If she stayed in touch, it would make him feel better but it would simply remind her of everything they'd lost. He let her escape back into her new life and continued on his hunting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon drove like the wind, unable to get the vision of that room out of his mind. Carole had been a nuisance but she hadn't deserved to die like that – another death at his hands because he hadn't thought before he'd acted. Then again, he couldn't stand by and let Michelle be abused and he certainly couldn't not respond to the trash that guy had spouted about him.

Michelle dozed peacefully. At least someone was happy about returning to Mystic Falls. He still couldn't believe that she wanted to return to Klaus again but he guessed it was preferable to the alternative and death. He tried not to think about what he was going to do. He didn't want to ever see Klaus again. In truth he was scared to. He had no idea whether Klaus would hold his end of the bargain and continue to allow him his freedom. What if he got back there and Klaus decided he wanted to chain him again?

He sighed and squeezed his eyes closed for a second. He didn't suppose that purgatory would be so different for the one he'd created for himself. His life was nothing but feeding, sex with strangers whose faces he didn't look at long enough to scrutinise and nightmares of Elena burning. Hell, maybe being a Klaus sex slave again would be a good distraction. He shook his head at how ridiculous a thought that was. He hoped to god that there was no afterlife because he couldn't stand the thought that Elena might be watching. He couldn't bear to think of how she would feel about everything. Tears filled his eyes and he gulped them away.

So much pain. It was never ending. Would he ever be happy again? Happiness seemed as out of reach as Atlantis. He'd settle for calm and unafraid, because all he felt these days was fear and guilt.

The sun was setting as he reached Klaus's mansion. He parked a little ways from the door, to allow himself a moment to breathe before he went up to it. Michelle woke as he turned the ignition off.

"Where are we?" She mumbled tiredly and her eyes lit up when she realised.

He scowled at her annoyed at her happiness and she bit her lip and reined it in.

"Don't be afraid Damon. He'll help you I know it." She said and he snorted.

"Never mind about me. I'll be fine. Go on, out you go to your master." He gestured and she frowned.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"What?" She gasped.

"I can take care of myself princess. You can't. If they are coming after me, I'll put as much distance between us as possible ok?"

"No Damon please, you're going to get yourself killed!" She grabbed him in a flurry and he was surprised by her reaction. "They'll kill you slowly!"

"No doubt." He frowned and she released his hands so he could pull the collar out of his pocket to show her.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed it from him, reading his name on it. She looked at him in terror.

"Damon come in with me. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you. Don't you understand what this means?" She gave it back to him and he nodded silently.

"All the more reason for me to hit the road."

"No, I won't let you do this when he can protect you!" She darted out of the car and he tried to grab her.

"Klaus sir, help me please!" She shouted and Damon panicked and jumped out of the car, grabbing her.

The front door opened and Damon looked over as his heart began to pound. No! Klaus stood observing them both in surprise. For a flicker of a moment a look of genuine warmth spread across his face but he pulled his face tight and tutted, leaning against the door frame. Damon released her and she ran to him.

"Michelle love. How've you been?" He smirked and she sighed and looked up at him full of longing.

He smiled at how desperate she was for his affection and opened his arms. Damon watched stupefied as she threw herself into his embrace and held onto him. He cooed to her and stroked her hair. He flicked his eyes over to Damon.

Damon took a step back in fear but Klaus didn't speak to him or taunt, he simply looked him over and bit his lip as though deliberating something.

"Please take me back sir. I'm so scared. We're in trouble and we need your help." She mumbled into Klaus's shoulder and he shushed her and pulled back to stroke her tears away from her face.

Damon was gobsmacked at how tender he was being. This was what she'd been talking about.

"Love I think you should get yourself settled while I talk to your friend here. Don't come out of your room until I call for you. Understand?" He said, still gently and she nodded in relief and looked over at Damon encouragingly.

She stepped inside and disappeared into the house. Klaus closed the door and began to walk over to Damon. Damon was paralysed but held himself defensively.

"This might not be the best time to visit. I have a house guest at the moment." Klaus said politely and matter of factly and Damon frowned in confusion. "Perhaps if you come back in a few days?"

"What are you..?" Damon began and Klaus put his finger to his mouth and looked at him commandingly.

Damon paused in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

"There's a motel about 2 miles down the road from town. I hear the hospitality is first class. Stay there and come back in two days. Ok mate?" Klaus smiled at him and nodded towards Damon's car.

Damon backed away, watching him warily and climbed into the Camaro, before he saw it. He paused and stared and Klaus turned to look in his line of sight. Damon's heart began to thump loudly again as he observed the red headed woman passing by one of the windows in the house. His heart almost exploded and he held his breath. It was her. It was Celina.

He closed the door to the car again and Klaus eyed him with interest. That demon woman was here again and now he'd returned Michelle without her collar. If the people hunting him down really were part of her little network then she'd know what was going on. Was that why she was here? Had she come looking for him? All of the possibilities started to bleed into his brain and every muscle in his body tightened.

"Easy there mate." Klaus spoke gently and Damon looked at him.

What was Klaus doing? What was he playing at? Why was he trying to send him away? Was he trying to protect him from her or was he setting him up – sending him to motel a safe distance from his home so that they could come for him later in the night and claim him?

"Still brave I see. It'll be the death of you pet. If you insist on staying, I won't stop you." Klaus said and began to walk towards the door again.

Damon followed him, preparing himself for whatever one of a thousand scenarios could play out here. Klaus held the door open for him and he took a deep breath and walked inside. It was quiet, other than the sound of a piano being played somewhere in the house. Damon stood frozen, scanning the foyer. He never thought he'd come back here again. Klaus walked around him and headed towards the lounge. Damon stood still as his adrenaline level shot sky high. He heard Klaus speaking to her and he clenched his jaw.

Caroline exited one of the rooms and stopped, dropping a tray of glasses as she saw him and he dove and caught them all. He placed them back onto her tray as she stared in disbelief at him. He gave her a fond smile and she tilted her head indicating that he should follow her. She led them down a service hall that he hadn't noticed before, into the kitchen. Staff were cooking and warming blood in a pot. He sniffed the scent of it and his stomach groaned.

Caroline locked the door behind them and sat the tray down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked him concerned.

"I brought Michelle home." He said by way of explanation and she shook her head and hugged him warmly.

"You crazy, beautiful man. You have to get out of here now." She looked at his face and frowned at how unkempt he looked.

"I know, Celina is here." He said and she guided him to a seat and handed him a glass of blood.

He took it gladly and drank.

"I hoped for your own sake you'd never come back here. I heard what happened." She consoled and stroked her hand through his hair as he drank from the glass. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He said sighing as the blood revived him.

"You're brave but a terrible liar. Have you come back here to ask for a collar?"

"No!" He gasped in horror and she nodded and stroked his hair again.

"I'm sorry I just thought…because of Stefan and all." She stumbled and he frowned.

Why wouldn't people leave Stefan out of the equation? Why did everyone keep talking about him? It's just like it had always been. No matter what bad Stefan did, everyone still cared. They wanted to forgive, but when it came to him – he was hated. He was the bad brother. It made him sick. He scowled and she kneeled in front of him to catch his eyes.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"What?" Was Stefan dead? That would be justice. She paled and chewed her lip and his interest piqued.

"Stefan has been on a rampage. He's killed most of the people who visited us and tried to take you that day. Celina is here to find out what Klaus knows about him, where she can find him." She explained and Damon sat back in shock.

"I thought she was here…I thought…" He stumbled trying to string a sentence together.

"Stefan's wanted. If they find him…"

Damon nodded absentmindedly.

"What's he doing?" He mumbled and she sighed and held his face in her hands.

"What do you think? From what I hear, his emotions are very much on. He knows exactly what he's doing."

"Does he think that it'll make everything ok again?" He frowned and became a little angry and frustrated again.

"I think he's doing the only thing he knows how to try and keep you safe now." She said and removed her hands from his face as he struggled with that information.

She rose and got him another glass of blood as he stared at the wall speechless. Stefan was killing them all, hunting them all down to protect him? He chewed at his lip. It didn't undo what had happened. No, but somehow it made it much harder to hate Stefan so completely. He took the glass from Caroline again and she moved away into a cupboard as he sipped slowly and enjoyed the warmth. He had to come up with a plan. Celina was upstairs and she could hurt Michelle. Wait…

Klaus had instructed Michelle to go to her room and stay there until he summoned her. That would mean that she wouldn't be caught out without her collar. He shook his head in amazement. Klaus was protecting her by doing that simple act. Damon didn't know what to think anymore.

Caroline emerged from the cupboard and lay down some weapons on the floor. He stared at her in surprise and raised his eyebrows.

"We have to protect ourselves down here Damon. It wouldn't be the first time a vampire has strolled here and tried to take a bite out of one of us whilst Klaus was occupied." She explained and he nodded.

She had wooden stakes, vervain needles and what looked like a small crossbow – one that could be concealed within clothing. He smiled and thought on how much Alaric would have enjoyed playing with it.

"Take them. Take them and kill her Salvatore the Brave. Save yourself and your brother."

"He can look after himself." He snorted and she shook her head sadly.

"Don't become one of them. Don't forget who you are. You're not the kind of person who could let your brother be killed horribly, despite what happened here."

"He's not my brother anymore Caroline. He's just one of the guys that fucked me while I was tied down. Let him die." He said confidently without blinking and she sighed again, putting the weapons in his pockets.

"If not for him do this for you. Don't allow them to get their hands on him. If you never want to see him again then don't, but don't allow him to be claimed because it will eat at you if you do and I don't want that for you. We can't undo what has been done in the past but we can change what's happening now. If you sit by, you'll never forgive yourself because what they will do to him is so far outside of your imagination, I can't even describe it. Klaus is Santa Klaus in comparison. If you don't want him to live then kill him yourself." She said and her words shook him to his core.

Why was this magnificent girl here in this house? Why wasn't she running for President? She kissed his cheek and helped him stand as he reeled.

"Get that bitch for me." She said with venom and he nodded and squeezed her shoulders.

He moved back up the stairwell and along the corridor, listening for her. She was ranting, sounding frustrated. He tuned in his ears.

"He's ruining my business, he's killing my friends Nicklaus!" She shouted.

"Stefan, hahaha. I told you he was good at being a ripper." Klaus chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? Are you going to help me end this or not?!"

"Relax love, of course I'll help you." He cooed at her.

Damon stayed concealed from her as he peaked around into the lounge. Klaus saw him and kept his expression blank as he sipped wine from a glass.

"That's not the only problem." She continued a little calmer now.

"Oh?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Your little plaything killed Simon the other night too."

"Simon, Simon…" Klaus ran his thumb down his bottom lip as he pretended to recall the man. "Ah the large fellow with the bad temper."

"He attacked him without provocation in the middle of a club and took his human too."

"Hmmmn? Well now that is a serious offense. We can't have that."

"Where did you send him?" She leaned forward. "He's mine. It's my right now, you can't say no anymore now that he's free."

"Damon no doubt can look after himself and has done so it seems. I have no idea love. He's a clever one."

Damon frowned, his stomach churning. What was Klaus's game? He didn't want to hear anymore, he should end this now, but then would Klaus let him kill her? He panicked all of a sudden. He had no idea. Klaus seemed to be on his side but what if it was just for amusement? What if Damon got her and Klaus interfered and turned him over to her. It sounded the most likely scenario. He began to sweat. There was no other option now anyway. If that happened he'd just have to fight his hardest to kill her anyway or die trying.

He moved away from his hiding spot and took a deep breath. He had no idea what to do now. He felt as though he should say something epic, as though it was the end of a movie or something. Klaus looked over to him fully and crossed his legs leisurely, sipping from his wine glass and she turned her head and looked towards him.

"Hello love." Damon said and Klaus chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18R

"Hello love." Damon said and Klaus chuckled, unable to hide his amusement.

Celina stood up in a rage as her face turned vampire and hissed at him.

"You!" She shouted and he gave her an innocent smile. She looked to Klaus angrily and he gave her an innocent shrug.

She growled and got into an attack position and Damon moved towards her gradually. They began to circle each other like animals hunting as Celina foamed at the mouth.

"You're a dead man."

"Been there, done that babe – although mostly felt it when I was inside you." He grinned and taunted and her face reddened.

She lunged for him and he struggled against her. Damn she was strong – obviously much older than he was. He had to use some other tactics because he would lose at this rate. He swept her legs but she moved too quickly and tore a gash in his arm as she snapped her teeth at him. He breathed through the pain and rammed her into a wall, knocking over one of Klaus's vases in the process. She growled in rage and he head butted her, breaking her nose. She removed one of her hands from him to cup her nose reflexively and he grabbed a stake from his pocket and stabbed her chest with it, but just missed her heart. She tossed him backwards along the floor and he huffed, trying to stand as she came at him again. She kicked him in the face and knocked him over onto his back.

He coughed and threw himself forward, stabbing her through the abdomen with another stake. She screamed and smashed him hard across the face almost breaking his neck. She broke his arm to get him to drop the stake and dove for his neck to tear his throat out and everything went into slow motion. This was it, he was going to die. He felt himself relax at the prospect, now that it was happening and he closed his eyes as he drew in a raspy breath.

"I love you." He saw her face so clearly in his mind.

"Elena…" He choked and she disappeared like ephemera.

Celina bit deep into his neck to paralyse him and he blinked and realised he didn't want to die. The air rushed out of his lungs as he finally believed that fact. He reached down to the small crossbow inside of his jeans and pulled the trigger, aiming it upwards in her direction and pulled. It didn't go into her heart but was enough to surprise her. She screamed and fell to the side, pulling the arrow out of her stomach.

Damon grabbed the stake he'd dropped with his other hand and rammed it straight into her heart. He fell onto his back and breathed, hoping he'd got her but not sure. She gasped and cried out, falling beside him. He turned his head, breathing as though it was his last and watched as her body turned grey and lifeless. He closed his eyes. Everything hurt.

He heard voices. The girls. They were afraid and coming into the lounge from the hall.

"Damon!" It was Caroline and Yvonne in tow as they went to him and stroked his face.

He opened his eyes and they breathed in relief.

"Sir?" Yvonne looked up towards Klaus and Damon blinked, having forgotten he was there at all.

He hadn't even spoken throughout the whole ordeal. He felt too tired to turn his head and look at him but he must have nodded at them in permission for them to feed him as they sat him up, supporting him as they placed a glass of warm blood to his lips. He drank as best he could as they cooed at him. They were like angels of mercy, healing his wounds.

"You did it!" Caroline kissed his forehead and he gave a small smile as his wounds started to heal.

He snapped his arm back into place and they both cringed, fluttering around him and refilling his glass until he was healed and able to stand. They looked over to Klaus and nodded, giving Damon warm smiles as they exited the room. Damon turned to look at Klaus finally.

"Sorry about the vase." He said and Klaus stroked his bottom lip and reviewed him.

Damon moved closer, unsure and nervous at Klaus's silence. He stopped a few feet away and Klaus sighed and motioned for him to come closer. He took a few uneasy steps until was standing before him, looking down. Klaus looked up at him.

"Salvatore the Brave." Klaus mumbled. "Now that's a reputation right there. One much more fitting for you."

"More fitting than little whore?" Damon braved and Klaus smiled.

"Indeed. You have no master."

"I don't want one." Damon said tightly and with conviction and Klaus smiled again.

"Quite right." Klaus said and reached out, pulling Damon nearer by the loops on his jeans and Damon held himself tight.

Klaus opened the front of his jeans and Damon shot his hands down to stop him in fear but Klaus was too fast and insistent.

"None of that." Klaus snapped and pushed Damon's hands away and Damon's eyes bulged in shock as Klaus leaned into his groin and took his manhood into his mouth.

"Uhh…" Damon gasped and Klaus hummed.

What the hell? Klaus was sucking him? Klaus was pleasuring him…oh my god. Oh my god, it was good. Damon sighed and gave a moan of pleasure as he tried to figure out if he wanted this to stop or not. He didn't understand. Klaus worked him like a pro and Damon moaned and held Klaus's hair in his hands. Everything was perfect – his depth, his speed, his tongue. Damon began to drool on himself. The fact that it was Klaus was adding to the excitement of it too. It was a head fuck.

He climaxed loudly into his throat and panted as Klaus pulled back and released his seed into his empty wine glass. Damon watched stupefied and Klaus grinned at him and sat back to allow Damon to shakily tuck himself back in and zip himself up.

"Sit down pet. We have some matters to discuss." Klaus gestured towards the chair Celina had vacated.

Damon sat down, his legs a little jelly like and frowned at him. Had that really just happened?

"Why did you do that?" He asked and Klaus smiled.

"Because I wanted to."

"You sucked me."

"I did."

"I don't understand."

"That was quite a fight you put up there. I like a good show of strength. It gets me excited."

"You're turned on?" Damon said in shock.

"Very. I do enjoy you, Salvatore the Brave. If you had my collar on we'd be in my bed right now. _I'd_ pleasure _you_ until you passed out I'm so impressed by your vigour." Klaus purred and Damon's eyes widened. "Of course you don't need a collar to be welcome in my bed Damon. I think I would actually enjoy the equality of that."

Damon licked his lips nervously and had to look away from the intensity of Klaus's stare. He looked back at Celina's body.

"Thought she was your friend." He remarked, trying to change the subject.

"She was."

"Why didn't you help her?" Damon frowned in confusion and Klaus stroked his lip with his thumb again.

"It was your right to take her on, as it was her right to try and kill you. Who am I to stand in the way of etiquette?" Klaus smiled and Damon huffed in amazement.

Klaus sat forward seriously and Damon held tight as Klaus's eyes widened.

"Now, we have a little situation here."

"Stefan." Damon said and Klaus nodded.

"Your brother has caused a bit of a stir. At first I assumed that he'd turned it off again but now I'm hearing that that's not the case."

"I don't know anything. I haven't seen him. You made sure of that." Damon couldn't hide the resentment in his voice and Klaus sat back a little and nodded.

"Indeed. This is an unexpected turn of events however and now I'm getting phone calls."

"So?"

"So?" Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why do you care? You got what you wanted. I never want to see him again. What he chooses to do is nothing to do with me anymore."

Klaus sat back and crossed his legs again, watching him silently.

"Do you want me to save him pet?" He asked finally speaking again and Damon looked at him calmly.

"That would indicate you want me to care about him and I thought you wanted our bond broken." Damon pointed out and Klaus sat back and tapped his fingers on the arm chair thinking.

"Yes. What a pickle. If they capture him they will kill him or claim him, in the meantime they will continue to come here for assistance and I don't want any extra attention on Mystic Falls right now, not with the new Mayor making things inconvenient."

"What do you care? He can't hurt you."

"This is my town Damon and I prefer it free of any vampires whom I'd have to remind of that fact." Klaus sighed. "How far would he go? What would he do?"

"Stefan? He'd bring it home."

"As I thought. If he knows you're here no doubt he'll come back for you, to try to redeem himself."

Damon tightened his whole body at the thought. That was never going to happen. It couldn't. Surely Stefan knew that.

"You'll never be brothers again, but he could serve some other function to you that I would still enjoy and feel as though he was suffering." Klaus grinned dangerously and Damon scowled at him.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Actually I think I would and you could too. Exact your revenge on him. Take from him what he took from you."

"I'd never do that." Damon said coldly and calmly and Klaus smiled.

"I will forgive you your affection for him, after all you are the one who deals with his emotions and never hides. Even if you do still love each other you'll never be reconciled to what happened. Would you like me to save him pet?" Klaus asked quietly as he studied Damon's face.

"What would it cost me? A collar around my neck!" Damon hissed and Klaus simply blinked.

His lack of response fuelled Damon's anger all the more and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the collar, throwing it at Klaus and standing up.

"No one is ever going to do that to me again!"

Still Klaus watched him without any twitch of reaction, other than to lift the collar and look at in interest. Damon shook his head.

"Look after her." He commanded, feeling brave and marched away. He needed to get out of here.

He barely made it to the door before Klaus was in front of him again.

"Hold on there mate. I may have taken her back into my home but she's not mine. Clearly she has her sights set on a new master."

Damon shook his head in disbelief and denial.

"I'm not one of you." He sneered. "I don't use people for enjoyment."

"No? So when you first came here, you weren't the scourge of the Sorority houses? You didn't use Miss Forbes and feed on her? You didn't compel yourself your reporter girlfriend?"

"I'm not that person anymore."

"Because of Elena? Because you think she sees you and you want to act accordingly?"

"Because it's who I am." Damon gritted his teeth and Klaus tilted his head thinking.

"Suit yourself, but she's not my responsibility. Leave her here if you must and let her take her own chances. I have enough people who obey me to protect here, especially now I'm going to be fielding the wrath of those hunting your brother down. Hell, they will probably turn up any day now for my assistance."

Damon felt fear creep up his back as he listened. There it was right there – the evil in him. He'd shown her tenderness and kindness but he could retract it just as easily.

"You really are a monster. You'd feed her to them wouldn't you?"

"Of course not pet, but you started this when you killed her master. If they come here and want her then she's your responsibility. Perhaps you should stay here." There was a gleam in his eyes as Damon studied him.

"In your bed I wager." He croaked.

"Heavens no!" Klaus gave a chuckle and Damon watched him wearily. "There are plenty of rooms for you Damon. Pick one." He smiled and walked away casually.

Damon stood by the door for some time, thinking on what he should do. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to go home, but if he did there was just as much chance that anyone hunting him would start there too and he had no one left to help him fight. The safest option for him was to stay here, whether he liked it or not. He moved back along the hallway down to the kitchen again.

He went in and found Yvonne and Caroline embracing and smiling happily. They turned when he entered and they grabbed him in a group hug.

"I knew you could do it. The wicked witch is dead!"

"We should celebrate!"

"We should get some instruments out Cal…"

"Yeah, oh we could get some of the really nice brandy he keeps locked away – he'll never notice.."

"Girls." Damon smiled but with sadness and tension as they chatted away and they looked to him in surprise at his tone.

"What's wrong?" Yvonne asked.

"She was the tip of the iceberg. Others are going to come here and they'll be looking for me too. You have to get out of here." He warned and their faces fell. "It's not safe here. You need to leave, go back to your families, your friends…you're human friends." He suggested and they looked at each other.

"We're not leaving you here."

"This is our home and we protect each other." Caroline affirmed.

"Don't fool yourselves into thinking that Klaus will look after you. He won't, he's made that pretty clear about Michelle. I'm staying here to ensure nothing happens to her."

Both women huffed and rolled their eyes.

"That girl…" Yvonne sighed. "She chooses her own fate Damon. Let her. Don't risk your life just for that. You're not the first person she's charmed into protecting her. She's damaged goods."

He gave a short chuckle of disbelief as he gaped at them both. They were here servicing a vampire too, what made them so different? Caroline shook her head.

"We aren't here because we are frightened little girls who never had a daddy Damon. We make our own path and it just so happens that Klaus meets our sexual needs quite nicely. We are not under duress, we don't suffer and we can leave at any time we want. This is a lifestyle that we have chosen, it hasn't chosen us through traumatic life events. Michelle takes no responsibility for her own life, for where she ends up and it means she goes from one master to the next and cries about her hardships. We have had one master only – Klaus and he will be the only one." Yvonne explained and Damon sat down as he tried to understand.

"It's hard for you to understand because you're a man Damon, but we are not oppressed here, no matter how it may appear. Klaus takes us when and where and we serve his needs as he desires, but we decide what those limitations are and we can say no at any time."

"But you said you weren't supposed to say no. He took your collar from you because you did." He pointed out and she smiled in understanding.

"That was all for show. He is not a real dominant, although he tries to be. Sometimes I think he wants to be because it gives him a role, a function. He doesn't derive pleasure from torture really. His friends wouldn't have accepted his reaction to my begging any other way and he couldn't appear to be lax. That's why he was so angry they'd dared to touch me."

He put his head in his hands, his brain exploding.

"Klaus may seem as though he fears nothing, he feels nothing for anyone but he craves affection just as much as we do. He can hide behind his role as master and still receive that without appearing weak to others. We allow him that, but we are the real masters. We give consent or not."

"Why did you help him?" He looked up at Yvonne. "Why did you help him tease me at first? Didn't you know I wasn't consenting?"

She blushed and looked guiltily at Caroline. He waited. He needed to know. Those two days of teasing had been so unbearable for him. Had she known he was being tortured?

"I'm sorry Damon. Sometimes, we role play. Sometimes it's exciting to pretend that you're not consenting, it delays the pleasure. It wasn't until you were strapped to that table and I felt your fear that I realised you weren't pretending."

"You still touched me that day."

"I did. I could see Klaus was frustrated and angry with you. I didn't know what he was capable of. I've never seen him so focussed, especially on getting consent from anyone. I thought that if I could show you it would feel good you would consent on your own. I didn't know what his plans were. Of course then I realised you thought I was compelled into behaving and I was angry."

"With me?" He asked.

"With myself, with Klaus, with you. I realised this wasn't just pleasure with him. He was playing a game and I didn't know the rules. That's when I started to ask him questions."

"Couldn't you see when you were filming that I didn't want it?"

"Damon do you want me to show you that video? You wouldn't ask me that question if you'd seen it all. You were in so much rapture you could barely talk. It was so erotic. I think that's what brought Stefan here. You looked so lost to the pleasure and it looked pretty enjoyable to me."

He sat dumbfounded as he thought on it. Had he enjoyed it? He'd been trying so hard to forget everything, to wipe it from his mind. He turned to Caroline.

"Have you seen it?"

She blushed and nodded her head and he could tell by the dilation of her pupils that she'd been aroused by it too.

"I thought you were gay." He pointed out and both women gave a short chuckle and looked to each other fondly. Then he realised. He looked from one to the other and they held hands.

"You're…"

"Yes."

"Why the hell do you need him?" He raised his eyebrows and they gave a laugh. He couldn't help but feel himself smile too at their mirth.

"You know what he can do to your body. Why the hell not?" Caroline said. "Even you enjoyed it sometimes. Imagine giving yourself freely."

He cleared his throat and thought it best to change the subject.

"So you guys make the rules huh?"

"Yip."

"Ok. So what am I to you now?"

"Whatever you want to be sweet pea. Do you want to try being a master?"

"No."

"Don't decide straight away Damon. You can be whatever kind of master you want to be. You don't have to hurt or be cruel. You can be exactly who you are, don't forget that." Caroline reminded.

"Unfortunately, unless Klaus permits it, we are his and you can't feed on us or take us unless we are without a collar or his permission." Yvonne stated and he nodded.

"It sounds as though you may have to play a role towards Michelle though." Caroline added, her voice a little strained. "Have you slept together?"

"Why does that matter?"

They both sighed.

"What?"

"She'll be latching onto you now. You'll have to collar her. Klaus won't take her as long as she thinks of you that way."

"I don't want that." He stood up tiredly and they gave him sympathetic smiles.

"You don't have to sleep with her, just keep her on a tight leash."

He opened his mouth in horror and Yvonne shook her head.

"No, not a real leash Damon, unless you want to." She offered and he shook his head. "She'll be your food while you're here too."

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't worry. Why don't you sleep? You look done in." Yvonne cooed and he nodded.

They walked him through the hallway and up some stairs to a bedroom. It felt strange sleeping here without threats or chains around him. The room was decorated for very ornately, almost as though for royalty. He looked around and they came inside with him and pulled the blankets aside. Caroline began to undress him and he watched in surprise.

"Isn't this Michelle's job?" He asked.

"Consider it a freebie." Caroline winked and he smiled.

"Promise me you won't stay here." He whispered to them both. They paused and looked to him. "If the shit hits the fan, get out of here. Promise me."

They both sighed and nodded and he gave them a tight smile. He moved to the bed, now naked and climbed under the sheets, relaxing as he felt the coolness of the bed clothes against his skin.

"I want to see one of you in senate one day, so you better keep your promises." He said as they turned to leave.

"That'll be the day. Imagine a dyke president?" Caroline laughed.

"Speak for yourself, I'd be a great President." They both giggled and left him to sleep and he closed his eyes and gave into his tiredness.

_Burning, screaming…_

"_Elena?!" He shouted, running through the house looking wildly for her. "Elena?!"_

"_Damon!" _

_Where was the voice coming from? He ran into each room as pieces of the roof fell before him, making him cough and fall back._

"_Save me!"_

_He looked around and saw Yvonne and Caroline huddled under one of the rafters, reaching for him. He moved to go to them but they caught alight and began to scream._

"_No!" He screamed and dove to save them when he hit his head and was dazzled. The pain shot through his skull and he closed his eyes._

"Damon? Damon?"

"Where are you?" He cried and opened his eyes to see a blur of colours.

His head ached and he groaned in pain, closing them again, until his mouth was opened and blood was poured into his mouth. He groaned but drank it. He became aware of arms holding him. He was resting against someone's body and they were feeding him. He opened his eyes again and blinked a few times as his head started to heal.

"Uhh.." He groaned and focussed his eyes to see Klaus looking down at him concerned.

His eyes widened and he immediately shouted out in fear and tried to move away from him. How did Klaus get here? He'd come back for him again?

Klaus tried to coo to him but Damon shouted in fear and tried to fight him off. Klaus clenched his jaw and held Damon's chin so that he could compel him.

"No! No!" Damon screamed and Klaus's pupils widened slowly, hypnotising him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19R

"I will not hurt you Damon. Relax for me." Klaus compelled and Damon relaxed in his arms and breathed.

Footsteps ran down the hall way and Michelle ran into the room in fear at his screams. Klaus didn't even turn to her, instead keeping his full attention on Damon as he fed him some more blood and stroked the blood away from the gash in his head. Damon closed his eyes and allowed it.

"Is he ok?"

"He will be."

"His nightmares." She surmised and held herself as she watched Klaus tend to him.

"Hmn." Klaus sounded.

"Can you take them away?" She asked and he looked at her blankly.

"You realise the danger you've brought here, to him? Perhaps it would be best from now on if you simply service your master and keep your mouth closed."

She blanched a little, hurt but nodded sullenly. Damon being here again and being hunted was her fault after all. Had they not met in the club that night, Damon would be under the radar of the others. They'd still have been interested in him should they have bumped into him but they wouldn't be hunting him so fiercely for revenge.

Damon sighed and opened his eyes again. Klaus stroked his fringe away, checking he'd healed.

"Are you ok pet?" Klaus asked and Damon blinked at him in confusion.

Damon realised quickly that he was naked and draped over Klaus's lap and he quickly shot up and hid his body with blankets. Klaus gave a smile and shook his head.

"You're not mine Damon, relax. If I wanted you, I'd have to seduce you now."

Damon blinked again and squinted in apprehension.

"Your dreams, they are worse?"

He nodded and Klaus chewed his lip.

"Would you like me to remove them from your mind?"

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"What would it cost me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right! You never do anything without some reason. I won't let you have sex with me!" He sneered and Klaus stood up, his face losing any concern or tenderness as he looked at Damon blankly again.

"As you wish." He said and left the room.

Damon's heart beat fast as he watched him leave. Michelle was standing watching too and they looked to each other.

"He feels for you." She commented.

"It's just a trick." Damon said and got back into his bed.

She approached and looked down at him.

"Can I be yours? I want to look after you." She said and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please sir." She added and he groaned.

"Yes." He gave in. What that meant, he was just starting to understand but what was clear was that she needed someone.

He'd never have sex with her again though. Any resemblance she held to Elena was clearly physical only. Elena had been strong, brave, stubborn and drove him crazy but she'd been independent and full of love and courage. This girl had none of those qualities.

"Thank you." She kissed his face and he nodded.

"I want to sleep." He said and she nodded eagerly. "Alone." He added and her face fell but she nodded again and left the room.

The next morning she knocked on the door and entered when he called to her. She was wearing her servicing clothes – a short skirt with no underwear underneath and a top that accentuated her cleavage. His mouth watered as he looked at her. His loins stirred and he squeezed himself under the blankets.

"Breakfast?" She asked and he nodded, expecting a cup of blood but she climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled her hair aside.

He opened his mouth to argue when the scent of blood drifted to his nose. She was so fresh and warm. His veins protruded and she guided him into her neck. She wanted it, why should he argue? He bit down and drank peacefully. It was bliss. He was so comfortable and she sighed in pleasure and stroked his back with her fingertips. It was making his erection more insistent. He pulled away and licked his lips gratefully and she smiled. He checked her eyes and pallor and was satisfied that she was ok.

His concern for that, seemed to make her more affectionate and she kissed his mouth. He pulled back, breaking the kiss and cleared his throat.

"Do you want me now?" She asked and he shook his head. "No?" She blinked in surprise and he tried to ignore the look of disappointment that was spreading across her face.

This was going to be harder than he thought. It would be so easy to get carried away and let the power rush to his head. It was enticing and exciting a prospect.

"Perhaps Klaus can accommodate you." Strange to be using words Klaus had said to him, but it seemed like the only language she understood.

She nodded and rose from the bed unhappily. He stood up and she helped him dress again. It was nice to have someone do that actually. He went down the stairs, unsure of what to do with himself now. Klaus was sitting in the lounge playing piano as he entered.

"You don't want her?" Klaus asked, not turning around. "That seems a little harsh a punishment."

"Punishment?" Damon frowned.

"She wants sex Damon. To her, being denied the ability to pleasure you will seem like punishment."

"That's not why I…"

"I know, but you must remember your role now." Klaus turned around finally and Damon stared at him. "You have responsibilities as she has to you. What was that movie…With power comes responsibilities?" Klaus smiled to himself as he thought on it and Damon huffed.

"Get real."

"You didn't want to be powerless or helpless did you? You didn't want my collar to allow me to protect you, so this is your alternative. Suck it up mate."

"I don't want power." Damon gritted his teeth and Klaus walked over to him slowly like a cat.

Damon tensed and Klaus looked at his body and slid his hands around his back.

"No? So you don't want to be able to stop anyone from touching you like this?" Klaus slid his hand down Damon's back to his behind and Damon flinched.

"Don't." He whispered.

"You want to be able to say no, when those vampires get here and they want to suck that sharp tongue of yours, and fill you until you beg them to stop." Klaus leaned into Damon's neck and Damon exhaled as Klaus ran his lips up his skin. "I'd want to be in control if I were you, because you are sublime Damon. It takes all of my self control not to take you."

"I thought you weren't gay." Damon croaked.

"You are special." Klaus whispered.

"Don't touch me."

"Are you sure? I could make you feel better."

"No." Damon struggled, his body shivering as Klaus stroked him. "You forced me."

"Did I?" Klaus pulled back and released him as Damon breathed.

"Are you kidding?"

"Didn't I always wait for your consent when you were here?"

"You threatened…"

"Yes but I never tied you down and forced you to have sex did I?"

"No but…"

"I tied you down for the purposes of hurting you and teasing you. I frightened you into believing I would force you but I never did. Did I? I merely fuelled your fear. For that I apologise. I had no idea just how spectacular a creature you were, but perhaps it's been the making of you Damon. I told you, you would survive and grow stronger than before."

"Gee Thanks." Damon bit out the words and Klaus sighed. "Thank you so much for not raping me without the permission you got from me through fear and manipulation."

"Not every time was through that Damon, admit it. You gave yourself to me a few times because you wanted to please me, because you knew I'd reward you. You sought that like anyone would and I gave it to you. It was hard for me to watch Stefan violate you."

Damon growled and stood defensively.

"I would have killed him but you didn't want that. You knew what the alternative was as soon as I urged him and you still chose to save his life. You chose what happened as much as he did."

"You're sick." Damon moved away from him to a safe distance, completely revolted. "You're trying to make me feel responsible for what happened – well you won't make me feel that way! I never wanted any of this!" He shouted and Klaus nodded at him sympathetically.

"No you didn't, but I think you should stay awhile and discover your new role before you judge me too harshly. Had I killed your brother, when you were brothers, would you not have tortured and killed me if you could?" Klaus folded his arms and Damon tried not to let his logic affect him. "Of course you would have. How can you blame me for exacting my revenge? Have I not been merciful? Did I not spare both of your lives?"

"What life?"

"It doesn't have to be so painful brave one. Stand by my side, be my equal and I will never let anyone hurt you again. No one will be able to touch you."

"You're insane."

"Perhaps I am, because I want you Damon. Give me the chance and I will right how I've wronged you."

"You want me." Damon said in disbelief and Klaus chewed his lip. "Why?"

"Because you're strong, you're smart and I like your fire." Klaus smiled. "You have power over me."

"What?" Damon stared in amazement and Klaus watched him silently. "You're just trying to mess with my head. What's the real reason you want me? So you can sell me to someone else? So you can lure Stefan here again and then hand him over?"

"I thought you didn't care what happens to him."

"He's my brother!" He shouted again and felt his heart squeeze painfully as he surrendered to that fact.

"Yes, he still is, isn't he?" Klaus eyed him and he began to sweat.

Yes, Stefan was still his brother and he couldn't let him die. Despite what had happened, that was the bottom line. Damon exhaled in realisation of that painful truth and wilted, sitting down again.

"Don't you want to be somebody Damon? Don't you want to have a reason to live again? Elena is gone, but you are still here pet. If you stay with me, you can help me protect the girls. Share my bed and I will make you feel like a king. You and I could have a great future together."

"No." Damon said with finality and Klaus sighed in disappointment and shrugged.

"As you wish." He moved from the room as Damon reeled yet again from his mood swing.

It was true then? Klaus wouldn't touch him or force anymore? He dared to believe that it was true, that he was safe.

The rest of the day was torture as Michelle begged for sex and tried her best to entice him – even going as far as misbehaving and causing havoc so she could be punished. It drove him mad. It was like having a petulant child running around. By the evening he was sitting in an armchair trying to figure out where Stefan could be, based on the reports of where he'd been 'hunting' when Klaus gave a huge sigh of annoyance. Damon looked up and saw Michelle standing holding the Salvatore collar in her hands. He gulped looking at it.

"For god sake mate, put her out of her misery!" Klaus grumbled and Damon frowned and looked to her.

She fastened it around her neck and he blinked as the light in the room bounced off of the Salvatore tag.

"Please sir." She looked so desperate and he put his head in his hands.

"Don't torture the poor creature Damon. Take care of her."

Damon groaned and she came and tried to sit in his lap. He stood up preventing it and she looked over at Klaus for support. Klaus stood up and sighed.

"Take her now or I will and I'll make it hurt Damon." He threatened and she held tight in fear.

"She's mine." Damon reminded.

"Then fuck her."

Klaus pushed him towards her. She leant over the back of the sofa and lifted her skirt eagerly for him and he gulped.

_Remember who you are, remember who you are…_

Klaus pushed him forward and he shakily undid his zipper, pulling his manhood out. He was soft. Klaus folded his arms watching. Damon looked at him angrily and Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"She wants you Damon. She's begging. You can give her peace." Klaus started to purr.

Damon closed his eyes and began to pump himself, egged on by her heart rate picking up in excitement. She did want it. It wouldn't be wrong. It was consensual. Klaus stepped behind him and leaned into his back.

"That's it, just a little harder pet. Look at her. She's ready for you. Think of how warm she is inside, how much she'll adore you afterwards. Just relax." Klaus whispered in his ear and he felt himself become more aroused.

He grew hard and Klaus praised him and gave him a gentle nudge forward. He pushed inside of her gently and she hummed. It made him feel a lot better about this idea. She whispered his name and Klaus stroked his back encouragingly as he began to move. It felt good and slightly dangerous. He picked up speed and held her back to tilt her further downwards and she gasped and moaned.

"Hear how much she wants this Damon? You are giving her that. You are in control."

Damon moaned and let himself go with it. She was loud and appreciative and Klaus whispered in his ear as he began to lose control and climax. He panted for breath and leaned into her as he filled her and she sighed happily.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Klaus cooed and Damon pulled out of her.

She turned to him and looked at him in utter devotion and adoration and he stroked her face to check she was ok.

"Thank you sir." She beamed and bounced away from him.

Klaus chuckled behind him and leaned into his back again as he caught his breath. He leaned his hand on the back of the couch. Klaus stroked around his behind and he hung his head still reeling from the endorphins.

"Come I want to show you something. Something you'll understand now that you're a master." Klaus encouraged and Damon zipped himself back in and turned to look at him enquiringly.

"What?"

"Pick a girl. I want to show you how the toys you experienced are supposed to be used." Klaus had a gleam in his eye and Damon swallowed. "Who do you want Damon? You can have any of my girls, with their consent of course, but I don't imagine that'll be an issue." Klaus grinned at him.

"I don't want one."

"Pick one. You'll be making their day Salvatore the Brave."

"Yvonne."

"Excellent choice." Klaus arched an eyebrow and butterflies filled Damon's stomach.

Should he do this? Order Yvonne like a dessert just because he wanted her? He cast his mind back to how she'd teased him that day and how aroused he'd been. Oh yeah, he wanted her alright. Would she allow it? Klaus called for her and she came in, wearing her servicing clothes.

"Love, Damon here wants you. Is that acceptable?" Klaus asked politely and she blushed and looked at Damon shyly.

Oh yeah.

"Good. We are going to show Damon how the ankle restraints are actually used."

Damon shot him a look of horror and she smiled and moved with them into the room. Damon stood nervously. He didn't want to see her restrained and hurt like he'd been.

"I don't want her to…"

"Relax Damon, your experience wasn't the whole picture." Klaus shussed him and helped her into the restraints.

She seemed perfectly happy and cooperative. Damon watched wide eyed as Klaus fixed the last one and handcuffed her to the bed. She looked over at Damon full of desire and he blushed.

"I'm ok." She reassured him.

He raised his eyebrows at her and she beamed at him. He looked to her sex, now that her legs were up in the air her 'uniform fell back to expose her. His mouth watered. Klaus leaned in and separated her legs as far as they could go and Damon felt himself become hard again at the prospect of being able to just take her.

"Have at it pet. You'll see." Klaus encouraged and Damon licked his lips and removed his clothing.

Her cheeks were red by the time he climbed onto the bed between her legs and she parted her lips. Klaus whispered encouragement and Damon slid inside of her, smiling at how pleasing the angle of her body was. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"See how good that feels? Imagine how good it would have been for you." Klaus whispered and Damon shook off the feeling of discomfort that began to creep inside of him at Klaus's suggestion. "This makes the angle better for you both Damon, you're less likely to hurt her in this position."

Damon began to move, leaning up to her face to her nuzzle her neck and breathe in her scent. She smelled of Jasmine and Cocoa butter. She moaned and whispered to him not to hold back, so he didn't. It was easier in this position and no matter how hard he thrusted she felt only pleasure and began to pant and drool. Her nipples became erect through her top and he pulled the front of it down to expose her naked cleavage to his mouth. She purred as he suckled her. It was heaven. Just when he didn't think it could get any better Klaus appeared at their side and pulled a chain connected to the restraints that Damon hadn't noticed before. It raised her legs further and deepened the angle he could penetrate and they both gasped and smiled at each other.

Klaus continued to manoeuvre them, demonstrating every possibility the chains provided until they both lay spent against each other breathing. Klaus un-cuffed her and laid her legs down to rest and she held Damon to her as he snoozed.

"Well?" Klaus asked her quietly. "Worth the wait?"

"God." She sighed happily and he smiled and looked at Damon's body against her. "Sir, please don't hurt him again."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You want him, I can tell. Please, don't force him."

"Those days are over love."

"You won't take him then?" She asked nervously and he gave a silent chuckle.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm going to remake him." Klaus smiled to himself and stroked his fingertips down Damon's back gently.

Damon hummed and snuggled into her comfortably, but she tensed. She closed her eyes as she thought on the repercussions of that. She held Damon's head to her breast and stroked his hair. He was a good man, he didn't even want to be part of all of this. He had to stay here for protection now though, but if he did, Klaus would change him. Klaus could manipulate and you wouldn't even know he was doing it. He was smart and calculating. She wanted Damon to remain exactly as he was, true to himself. If Klaus managed to mould him, what would he become when this was over?

Klaus climbed into the bed beside them and closed his eyes to sleep and she couldn't help but wrap her legs around Damon protectively. She had to protect him. No matter what it took, she'd have to be his moral compass and bring him back from any danger he might be led towards. It was the least she owed him after her part in his torture when he came here at first. She closed her eyes, holding him tight and he sighed and slid his arms around her back to hold her too as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Elena…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20R

Keeping Damon on the straight and narrow was difficult when you all lived a lifestyle like this. The lines drawn in the sand got muffled and scattered at times and Yvonne grew tense and more concerned with each passing hour. Now that Damon had experienced the pleasure the chains could bring he'd wanted to try the other implements Klaus had used on him – including the table and Klaus had been there every time, encouraging him.

In any normal situation, it wouldn't have been out of the ordinary to watch the mentoring but Yvonne knew that Klaus was doing it because he wanted to create another version of himself to play with. He didn't want Damon to fear him any longer so he would consent to sex again. Should Damon consent to it freely, she couldn't really argue or step in, but at the same time she didn't want Damon to forget what had happened to him – what Klaus was capable of. The more time they spent together the less Damon seemed to communicate with them. They were becoming subs to him now, instead of friends and allies. The vampire in him was more evident and he was less careful when taking them. He was chasing the buzz and wanted his release now.

Caroline stumbled a little unsteady into the kitchen and caught Yvonne's attention.

"Are you ok?" She went to her and held her face and Caroline gave her a weak smile. "What's wrong? Do you hurt?"

"Just a little." Caroline blushed and looked uncomfortable.

"What happened?"

"Damon just got a little carried away that's all. It's ok, he didn't mean to." Caroline explained and Yvonne swallowed bile.

"He hurt you. Did you tell him to stop?"

"I was on the table. I don't think he heard me. It wasn't his fault, he was enjoying it so much…"

"He has vampire hearing!" Yvonne pointed out angrily and Caroline sighed and sat down. "He's changing right before our eyes."

"If he'd realised he would have stopped. It's Damon."

"Would he? He's so lost in constant pleasure lately. We have to do something before he really hurts one of us." Yvonne chewed her lip.

"What can we do? He has to be here. I overheard Klaus talking to someone last night on his cell. It sounds like Stefan is moving back in this direction. Which means…"

"They'll follow him right here." Yvonne sighed worriedly.

"We need to feed Damon as much as he can drink. He has to be strong and ready."

"If we feed him even more than he's taking he'll completely go over the line. The more vampire he comes, the less himself."

"What choice do we have? Tie him up? Vervain him and smuggle him out of here?"

Yvonne sighed and sat down too as they fell into contemplative silence. There had to be something else they could do.

"That girl Klaus liked - the other Caroline. You knew her didn't you, through your cousin?"

"You want me to call her?" Caroline gasped horrified.

"She was friends with both Salvatores, I remember hearing Klaus mention that. Maybe she can talk some sense into Damon. Maybe she can help us vervain him and get him out of here before they all come looking. Hide him somewhere."

"And Stefan? He'll come here looking for him and get killed too." Caroline pointed out.

"One brother at a time ok Cal? Call your cousin, get that girl's number. We need vampire help and Damon doesn't have any other friends we know about."

"Ok." She got up and went to the cupboard pulling out her jacket with her cell inside.

Yvonne watched anxiously as she spoke and nodded her head, scribbling down a number on paper. She clipped her phone closed and looked to Yvonne again.

"Got her number."

"Ok, let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stefan staggered into an alleyway and collapsed holding his chest. That had been a close one. He found another one of the gang and he'd stabbed him through his lung just before Stefan had managed to end him. He groaned and held himself as blood poured out of him. The pain was terrible and he gagged and panted. If he hadn't been for vampire healing properties, his whole body would be covered in scars and wounds by now. He felt as though he'd been fighting at the front line. He lay his head back against the wall. He had to move on before he was detected.

He struggled to stand but got to his feet using the wall for support when he heard someone speak from a pile of trash down the lane. He looked over.

"This is my spot!" The man barked.

Stefan squinted, his vision blurring from pain. Homeless person, covered in garbage. He didn't even look like a person he was so filthy. Stefan's veins protruded and he propelled himself forward. He had to feed if he was going to continue. He'd heard talk that Damon was being hunted now for killing one of the gang. There were rumours that he may have headed back to Mystic Falls. He had to get there and protect him, because that's where they were all headed now. He knew that they knew he'd follow his brother. It was clear to them all what Stefan was trying to do and he knew it was a trap to go home. They planned on him doing so, that's why the information had slipped so easily as to Damon's whereabouts. They wanted both of them in the same place so they could kill or claim them both. Although from the vibe he was getting, they wanted Damon alive and collared.

So, despite the fact that it was a trap to go back there to Damon and fight, he had no other option.

He stumbled and fell to his knees startling the homeless man.

"Hey buddy are you ok?" The man reached for him, realising he was hurt and not trying to steal from him and Stefan lifted his head, his fangs showing.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and lunged for him, biting into his neck and feeding.

He had to feed on humans now. It was the only way to be strong enough to heal and fight. He stored the guilt of it away for another day if he survived and drank blissfully. He stopped just as the man wilted and pulled himself away. He didn't want to be a murdered of people. Of vampires – yes, but not of people. The task at hand gave him a focus and he found a new found ability to control the urge to kill his meals. It was the only positive thing to emerge from the hell that had become his life.

He bit into his wrist and fed the man some blood, before standing back up and checking his chest. It was healing now. He buttoned up his jacket to hide the blood and straightened himself.

Homeward bound.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck!" Damon shouted.

"Yeeees. That's it. God you are magnificent pet." Klaus whispered as Damon pulled back from feeding and taking Michelle up her back entrance on the table.

God he loved this table now. It was amazing. Michelle let out a small sob and Damon blinked back desire to feed more.

"Sir…" She whispered, pain evident in her voice and he frowned and pulled out of her.

She was bleeding from her entrance and he touched it in surprise.

"Ooops." Klaus gave a chuckle as Damon licked it for her. "Remember how breakable they are."

Damon unstrapped her and pulled her back into his arms, rubbing her behind. He bit into his wrist and fed her. She looked at him a little nervously but drank. He stroked her face and she relaxed again, letting go of his wrist.

"Alright?" He panted and she gave a weak smile.

"Thank you sir." She mumbled and he nodded and gave her a pat on the bottom.

She stumbled away quickly and Damon frowned after her. He hadn't hurt her that much surely? Oh well, she didn't say no. Klaus shrugged at him. They broke into smiles and Damon stretched.

"See how powerful you are? How much pleasure you can give as well as receive like this?" Klaus said leaning against the table and folding his arms.

He'd spent all day teaching Damon a few fighting movements for when the others began to arrive to look for him or Stefan and now he was teaching him the pleasures of being a master. Damon was a natural. He'd always had issues of self worth and so this role fit him perfectly – he latched onto it now and it fit Klaus's plans for him very nicely.

"I'm going to bed." Damon yawned and Klaus nodded silently and watched him go as he stroked his bottom lip.

Damon was finally getting it now. He smiled happily to himself. Strange that of all people, Damon should be the one he wanted to be his partner in crime, his equal – well as much as he could be. He never could have forseen that. It made Damon seem like the biggest prize on earth and it set Klaus loins stirring. He wanted him again. He'd never wanted a man that much before. Damon had been a conquest when he'd first been here, but now, he was a prize.

He waited until he heard him start to scream from his nightmare before he went up to his room. Despite how much Damon was changing, the nightmares still persisted – perhaps they were the last piece of Damon's conscience fighting back before he finally became what Klaus needed. Still Damon wouldn't allow him to compel them from his mind. Strange, brave creature.

"Elena!" Damon screamed and Klaus pulled him into his arms cooing at him.

Damon opened his eyes and shed tears as Klaus stroked his forehead. He sobbed and held Klaus to him.

"Brave Damon, let me soothe you. Let me help you."

"I can't do it anymore." Damon sobbed and Klaus cooed again.

"Spend the night with me Salvatore the Brave. I will pleasure you until your dreams are filled with bleeding virgins, begging for you to take them."

Damon looked up at him full of emotion as he listened.

"Share my bed as my equal and I will make you feel like you are the king. You don't have to hurt anymore. Let me make amends for my evils to you." Klaus purred and Damon breathed in small gasps as he thought on it.

"Be my equal, brave one and I will make sure you get everything you could ever possibly want. I will stop your nightmares. I will protect you."

"No collar?" Damon whispered, unable to fight the comfort Klaus was offering him as he held him.

"You are a master Damon. You will never wear a slave collar again." Klaus whispered.

Damon closed his eyes and thought on it all. Klaus had helped him so much lately. It was hard to reconcile the fear and memories of what had happened so long ago now. Klaus had been teaching how to fight, how to get as much pleasure as possible and how to feel strong again. He'd felt so weak, so empty like a ghost but Klaus had made him feel strong, like he was important again. He wanted to hold onto that feeling. He needed it. He couldn't go back to the empty world he'd been living in without her, without Stefan. Klaus wanted him and he could give him a purpose again.

"Yes." He whispered and Klaus smiled and lifted him onto his feet, pulling him from the room and guiding him down to his.

He locked the door and Damon looked at the bed anxiously.

"No restraints this time. Not until you're ready." Klaus said and Damon nodded.

He climbed onto the bed and removed his clothing. Michelle hadn't come when he'd summoned her to undress him tonight. He'd been annoyed but hadn't pushed it further. He'd punish her in the morning.

Klaus climbed onto the bed and on top of him. Damon tensed a little.

"The last time I had you in this bed I hurt you. I punished you." Klaus stroked his hair away from his eyes as Damon held tense. "That will never happen to you again pet. No fear. You are a master." Klaus reminded him and Damon calmed. "Salvatore the Brave, I want you to take your revenge on me. Hurt me, fuck me, scream for me – it is your right. Let it all out so we can move on. Become who you were always supposed to be – a man who answers to no one." Klaus whispered and Damon listened wide eyed and comprehending.

Klaus leaned down and they began to kiss and gyrate against each other. They were both aroused very quickly and began to pull at each other. Their roles as masters had them rolling around, fighting for dominance and teasing and Damon found that he was enjoying not being afraid to do as he pleased. He rolled over and pinned Klaus down and Klaus laughed encouragingly and allowed it. Damon broke into a grin and growled.

"I'm going to fuck you this time." Damon gripped him hard enough to hurt and Klaus growled back. Damon bit into his neck fiercely, causing him to wince and groan in pain. He pulled away licking his lips.

"This is in case you bite me you little bastard." Damon laughed and became full vampire as Klaus smiled and tilted into him.

He tossed Klaus's legs apart and pulled him forward as he penetrated him without lubrication. Klaus growled in pain and gasped and Damon laughed.

"I'm going to rip you open you fucking monster and I'm going to enjoy it! Just like you enjoyed what you did to me."

Klaus encouraged despite the pain. Damon could hurt him all he wanted of it helped them move on to their new relationship. This would be Damon's turning point now. He would let go and leave his conscience behind finally. Klaus smiled and encouraged as Damon rammed into him. He choked from the pain a few times but this was necessary. Damon twisted him and had him violently as he spouted words of revenge and hatred until he began to climax inside of him. Evidently the hate made him more aroused. Klaus would have to remember that and use it in future to control him better.

"Fuck, fuck!" Damon shouted as he arched and gave his seed.

They both chuckled as they heard movement from the kitchen. The girls probably thought that Damon was being hurt, tortured. They were so wrong.

"My turn." Klaus grinned and flipped them over making Damon shout in surprise. "I want to use these. Do you consent?"

Klaus pulled at the restraints and Damon smiled. Why not? He trusted him now. Klaus kissed him growling at the back of his throat and popped his ankles into them. He reached up and put Damon's wrists into the handcuffs too and leaned back smiling with carnal lust.

"Hmmmmn." He sounded and Damon grinned.

Klaus leaned to the side cabinet and pulled out some lubricant as Damon watched.

"Not quite the monster anymore. Not when it comes to you Salvatore the Brave. No one will ever hurt you again."

Damon gasped as Klaus inserted his fingers. They were cold but Klaus was gentle. He stretched him, making Damon squirm and pant and then he leaned forward and pushed inside.

Damon closed his eyes and relaxed. Klaus began to whisper lustful thoughts and Damon panted and let himself go. Klaus pulled the chain and Damon shouted at the depth change. He opened his eyes and for a split second thought he saw Stefan looking down at him and he tensed and cried out in fear. Klaus stopped moving and stroked his face reassuringly. Damon blinked and saw Klaus again.

"It can be like this every time, no fear, no judgement, no holding back." Klaus purred and began to move again. "You can do whatever you like Damon. There are no rules for you anymore. You will take what you want, do what you want – I'll see to that. People will fear you because you are mine."

Damon's excitement grew at his words and the possibility of no restrictions. With Klaus, he could do anything he wanted at all – no one would ever dare question or try to stop him. Who the hell needed friends and family when you could have the world at your feet?

Klaus kissed and licked at his body in reverence and Damon began to moan and gasp. There was a knock at the front door to the mansion and they both growled, trying to ignore the potential intrusion. Klaus was close and he could see Damon was too, so he pulled the chain and lifted Damon's legs again.

"Uhhh!" Damon shouted in surprise and Klaus growled.

"Cry for me pet. Let them all know you are mine finally. Cum for me." Klaus growled into his ear and Damon panted losing control of his climax as he shouted incoherently and spilled his seed between them and the door suddenly exploded inwards.

They both looked to it in surprise and anger when Stefan dashed in and stood horrified. Everything went into slow motion as Damon opened his mouth to speak. Stefan's face changed and suddenly Klaus was ripped from inside of his body and thrown with a crash through the wall at the end of the bed. Damon sat up and tried to call on him when there was suddenly blood everywhere and a mass of colours flashing before his eyes amidst screams and growling.

Damon drew in a breath and tried to move but he was still restrained and couldn't. He panted anxiously and tried to fight the chains when someone stroked his face. He flinched and saw Yvonne.

"It's going to be ok." She whispered, still in slow motion and he frowned at her in confusion.

She kissed his cheek and then stabbed him with a vervain needle. He shouted out and tried to blink away the cloud covering his brain, but closed his eyes and passed out as he heard Stefan scream in agony.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, don't fret! I'm certainly not bored with Defan, I just wanted to explore some other parts of their relationship too. Just keeping it real;-p A lot of people wanted a good Klamon so I think I've done not bad. The brothers will always been my favourite play things though. More will follow soon.

X

Chapter 21R

Stefan screamed as Klaus stuck his hand into his ribcage to seize his heart, when Klaus suddenly stopped and looked towards the door. He dropped Stefan onto the floor as he gagged and tried to hold his chest. Stefan turned his head and looked towards Damon. Damon was slumped on the bed unconscious. Thank god. A blond woman was undoing his restraints hurriedly. He exhaled and looked towards the door.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Caroline?" He croaked.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered, staring wide eyed.

Caroline stood sternly staring him out.

"You're back?" Klaus said, realising his nudity suddenly and grabbing his jeans and throwing them on as her eyes blazed.

"What have you done?" She asked, her voice a strangled mix off anger and revulsion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still shaken and she shook her head and looked at Stefan.

Stefan got to his knees, holding his chest as it began to heal slowly. She didn't know what to say. She'd gotten a phone call asking for her help to save both Stefan and Damon's lives and she'd high tailed it down from her dormitory and headed straight back to Mystic Falls.

She looked to Klaus again and shook her head. What was going on? She arrived to hear screams and struggling and the girl at the door pulled her inside as soon as she'd opened it in a flurry of desperation, pushing her into the room so that Klaus would see her.

"I can explain." He said still shaking and she backed out of the room. "Caroline!" He called after her and followed her out.

Another blond woman helped Stefan to his feet and he looked at her squinting. Had he met her before?

"They're coming." She nodded at him and he nodded, remembering why he was here. "We have to be ready. Help us get him dressed."

He looked over at Damon and gulped. Damon wouldn't want him to touch him. They pulled at his arms insistently and one of them went to fetch Damon some clothes as Stefan moved to his side and looked down at him. He covered his body with a blanket.

He heard Klaus follow Caroline out to her car. He didn't know what to make of all of this chaos. Klaus had been raping Damon again? Why hadn't these girls stopped it? He looked at the woman accusingly still wrestling with the ankle restraint and the other scowled at him as she re-entered the room and tried to pull a t-shirt over Damon's head.

"Don't look at us like that. You don't know what's been happening. He wasn't forced anymore, there's nothing we could do. He wanted this Stefan."

"What?" Stefan gasped in shock and began to help them dress him hurriedly.

"Klaus is nothing if not an influencing force. That's why I called your Caroline. He needs you. He's lost himself."

"I can't…"

"He's your brother and you owe him this!" She barked at him and he gulped.

"He won't let me."

"Then we will all have to surround him and remind him that he is needed and not by Klaus. You are going to have to be a man and take whatever punishment he needs to bestow upon you, or we are going to lose him down this dark path that Klaus is offering him."

Stefan nodded.

"Who are you?" He looked at them both, now that Damon was clothed again.

"Future President." One mumbled and he frowned in incomprehension. She shook her head and stood up again, looking to the other.

"My name is Yvonne DeMarco and this is my partner Caroline Jenkins. We can all swap life stories after we get your brother out of here to a safe place." Yvonne said and he nodded numbly.

Clearly Damon had made some friends here and they were a lot more organised for this attack that he was.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We get him to one of the old ice lockers on the property. There are some tunnels down in the basement. We just need to knock the wall through."

"That's where you come in. I've been trying all day but I'm not strong enough to knock the brick in." Caroline added and he nodded.

"Ok."

"We'll let them think you're both here while you take him and hide."

"Wait, then what? They'll kill all of you." He pointed out.

"We will be right behind you."

"But they'll just keep hunting us."

"Not if they think you're dead Stefan." Yvonne said and Caroline looked to her in anxiety. "Not if we burn this whole place down. No one but Klaus knows about the tunnels. They'll think we all perished. We just have to stay long enough for them to see that we are inside."

"We will remain visible and collared to them while you get him out of here. They know that Damon wouldn't leave his sub unprotected. As long as Michelle is wearing her collar and she is visible, they'll think he's still here."

"Sub?"

"We don't have time. Get ready. We need to get Klaus to…" Yvonne began to say when a car engine fired up.

They all turned around in surprise as they heard Caroline's car drive away. Stefan moved out to the foyer and watched in amazement as he saw Klaus in her car with her. Where the hell were they going? They needed help! The others were coming any time now and they needed as much reinforcement as they could get. He breathed in fear and closed the door again, turning back to them

"Looks like we're on our own." He said incredulously.

"Then let's get ready." They both said at the same time.

Stefan carried Damon, taking a few moments to hug him to him protectively and cherish the contact. Damon would never let him touch him again so this would be his only opportunity. Tears filled his eyes as he carried him down through the kitchens to the cellar and lay him down gently.

"I love you brother. I'm so sorry." He stroked his forehead lovingly.

He stood up again as Caroline came in behind him and paused. A tear ran down his cheek and she sighed in sympathy.

"You know what I did?" He croaked and she nodded.

"I'm in no place to judge you Stefan. I know how clever and manipulative Klaus can be. Had it been Yvonne…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"I should have let him have me instead."

"He wouldn't have Stefan. That was just to make Damon believe that you had two options. Klaus wouldn't have been that kind. He would have just killed you."

"Kind?!" Stefan gasped at her use of that word in this context.

"The bargaining with you was for Damon's benefit – so he would hate you all the more for picking how you did."

"I should still have picked death over what happened."

"Well you didn't and now you must bear the consequences. There's no honour in self pity." She became a little terse and he clenched his jaw.

"I've been trying to make it right."

"You need to make it right with _him_. I understand why you wanted to kill them all, but you've still been running. You need to face him now." She explained and he nodded and looked down at Damon again.

"He'll wake up soon." He said and she handed him a shovel. He shook his head at her and she raised her eyebrows.

He looked to the wall and kicked his leg out, knocking straight through the wall as she watched in amazement. He gave another couple of kicks and the hole became large enough to step through. He looked through the tunnel, coughing at the dust and she handed him a torch. It looked eerie and haunted in the tunnels and he found himself a little creeped out.

There was a loud commotion up stairs and both of them looked to the ceiling as they heard Yvonne shout out in fear. Caroline looked to him.

"Get him, take him now!"

"What about you?"

"We can look after ourselves, go!" She shouted and ran up to the kitchen to go to Yvonne.

This wasn't the plan, they were supposed to be ready. The others had gotten here so fast! He panted in fear. It felt wrong to let these brave human women put themselves on the line for them. He lifted Damon into his arms and carried him through the tunnel, moving quickly. If he could get him far enough away, he could lay him down and go back and help them. He blurred down the dark tunnel until he couldn't hear anything anymore and lay Damon down on the ground. He coughed and lay the torch beside Damon. Damon twitched. Stefan didn't have much time. If Damon woke up he wouldn't know what was happening.

"Stay here brother." Stefan stroked his face and Damon flinched.

Stefan took the torch with him and blurred back as fast as he could. The nearer he got to the house the more screams he could hear. No! He got to the hole and jumped into the cellar again, aghast as he coughed and spluttered at the smoke everywhere. They'd started the fire already? They were supposed to be heading towards him before they did that. He shielded his nose and mouth with his jacket as he climbed up the stairs to the kitchen. The house was enormous and he was lost in the smoke.

"Yvonne, Caroline?!" He called frantically.

He blurred, bumping into walls and furniture as he tried to navigate his way through the house. He heard a scream and headed in that direction.

"Stefan!"

He turned and saw Caroline, reaching for him. He went to her and lifted her into his arms as she coughed. She had burns down her arms.

"They didn't even check. They just set fire to the house to kill us all. They're crazy. They thought Klaus would defend us so they just decided to kill all of us!" She shouted in his ear as he struggled to hear her from the crackling around them.

"Where's Yvonne?" He shouted and she sobbed and shook her head.

He blurred back towards the cellar as she shouted and begged for Stefan not to leave Yvonne.

"I'll go back for her. I promise!" He shouted and pushed her through the hole in the wall, handing her the torch.

He turned around and headed back the way he'd came, shouting for Yvonne as he fought the urge to panic and run. The heat was overwhelming. They must have used some kind of accelerant.

He fell into a large piece of furniture and coughed, his eyes watering. Then he saw Yvonne laying on the ground, unconscious. He stumbled over to her and lifted her, running with the last of his energy back towards the cellar. He fell into the hole and coughed. Caroline came running and helped him carry her further down the tunnel.

"We made it, we made it." Caroline panted.

They reached Damon, who was now beginning to sit up, confused. He saw Stefan and immediately he stood up defensively.

"Not now, we have to get through to the other end. Come Damon!" Caroline pulled at him and he squinted at her. "Move!"

Stefan looked at him calmly and nodded and Damon reached out and lifted Yvonne from them, beginning to move along the tunnel.

"Thank you Stefan. I didn't think you would get to her in time." Caroline held Stefan's arm for support as they hurried.

"I almost didn't see her, she was at the foot of the stairs." Stefan breathed.

Damon swung around suddenly, his eyes wide as he looked from one of them to the other.

"Where's Michelle?" He gasped, realising that she wasn't there.

They looked at each other worriedly. Damon lay Yvonne down on the ground and moved to go back and Stefan grabbed him.

"Damon it's too late. The whole house is on fire!"

"Don't touch me!" Damon hissed, showing his fangs and Stefan fell back, paling.

"Damon, no! You'll be killed!" Caroline pleaded.

"She's mine." Damon said growling in a tone that had them both step back from him.

He blurred back down the tunnel and left them. Caroline put her head in her hands and began to sob. Stefan watched, panting.

"I have to go after him." He said and she grabbed his arm.

"Please Stefan!" She begged and he stroked her face.

"I owe him." He said and she closed her eyes and nodded. "Get yourselves to safety. I'll find you when I get them out." He assured and she nodded and turned back to Yvonne who was now rousing and coughing.

He blurred hot on Damon's trail. Damn Damon was fast and strong right now. He climbed out of the hole again into the fire. It was unbearably hot – even hotter than before and parts of the supporting foundation were now crashing down around him. He panicked and ran from the room as the entrance to the hole was blocked by falling rafters. No way back now.

He gulped and moved forward calling for Damon frantically, burning his arms and legs as he fought to get through the flames. Damon was nowhere to be seen. The stairs – Damon had realised Michelle was missing when Stefan mentioned finding Yvonne at the stairs. Michelle must be up there. He dragged his body through the carnage and found the stairs still standing. He got to his hands and knees, crying from the pain of the burning flesh on his legs and crawled up them. He could breathe a little easier here and he stood up again, but crouching as he searched. The floors were unsteady as he walked through and he began to hyperventilate.

His memory stirred and he began to sob. Visions of the Gilbert house as it was burning came into his mind and he fought to keep a clear head. He'd gone in and tried to find her that night as she'd burned the house down, but he'd been too late. She was a charred skeleton by the time he'd found her in Jeremy's' room. He tried to fight the flames to get to her anyway, to see if he could heal her but the floor gave way underneath him and he'd had no choice but to crawl out of the wreckage and survive. He wished he'd died that day now. It had been the beginning of the end for him.

Had he died, Klaus may have been satisfied with that and left Damon alone. Damon would have been ok.

A large piece of the wall fell in front of him and he jumped backwards in fear and headed back in the opposite direction.

"Damon!" He called frantic and finally he saw movement.

He followed what little he could see and watched as Damon fell down the stairs on his back, holding a girl. He ran after him and followed down the stairs as Damon disappeared in smoke again.

"Damon?!" He shouted, fighting through the smoke and ran towards the nearest source of light he could find.

Damon had found a hole in the building and was trying to push the girl out into the air. Stefan ran in behind him and watched as the the floor above came crashing down on top of them. Stefan ran, digging him out as the flames began to consume his lower body again. He screamed, but fought to get Damon free. Damon was horribly burned and barely conscious.

"Elena…" He coughed and reached for the body of the girl beside him.

Stefan looked to the girl and finally clicked as to what was really happening here. He wasn't the only one re-living Elena's death. He helped Damon up and cupped his face.

"Come on!"

"I have to save Elena…" Damon fought back and pushed at him, grabbing the girl with the last of his strength as Stefan gave in and helped him. The girl coughed awake and they managed to urge her out of the hole in the wall. She crawled out into safety and Stefan turned to Damon to help him out. Damon pushed him away and sank to the floor. He was giving in?

"Oh no you don't! Enough of the people I love are dead!" Stefan shouted angrily and hauled Damon up to his feet with his last bit of strength, holding his hand as he threw his whole body at the small gap of light until they both fell right through onto the gravel outside.

Stefan scrambled, pulling Damon along the ground to safety and lifted him, stumbling towards the woods where the girl was sitting crying and breathing in gasps. He lay Damon beside her and fell forward exhausted. The girl was calling to Damon and trying to get him to drink from her, but Damon was out. Stefan groaned and pulled a blood bag from his pocket and put it to his own lips to heal enough to stand again. The girl looked at him accusingly and he shook his head. The blood bag wasn't for Damon and she didn't understand why.

"You bastard!" She shouted at him, holding Damon protectively and Stefan stood up and turned to the three vampires who stood smiling and watching. She hadn't seen them but Stefan had.

"What do we have here?" One of them said. "If it isn't Stefan the Vampire Slayer."

"He's not as attractive as I'd thought he'd be. Pity."

"Oh well, the other one is. Wait till you see his face – it'd make angels weep. Can't wait to see him cry and beg as I fuck him every which way."

"He's dead." Stefan croaked angrily and gestured towards Damon's body.

Michelle held him in fear and cried. Damon wasn't healing and he did look dead. The others looked down at Damon, studying him and pulled annoyed, frustrated expressions.

"You killed him." Stefan became heated and put his vampire face on.

"Calm down Buffy. Let me assure you, you won't win your little fight this time. Marcel has granted permission for us to kill everyone in this whole town to get you. I hear you value lives, just not your own kind. Give up."

"Never."

"You know, he looks as though he's healing to me." One of them pointed to Damon and Stefan turned to look in fear.

He'd hoped that the healing would take longer because of the extent of the damage to Damon's body but sure enough, healing was beginning. Stefan panted, trying to think when he noticed the collar around Michelle's throat.

"Wait." He said turning back to them. "I'm the one who killed your friends. He belongs to Klaus. Considering you've burned his house down I don't think it's me that has to be afraid. He'll come after you."

They all burst into fits of laughter and Stefan frowned.

"So what? We have Marcel to back us up."

"If you take Damon, Klaus will come after all of you. Marcel is nothing. You heard of the Hybrid?"

The mention of the word hybrid had them a little more nervous and Stefan breathed in silent relief. Yes, they knew what the hybrid could do through reputation.

"Take me instead." Stefan offered and they all looked to each other.

Stefan moved backwards to Michelle and grabbed her roughly. She had to appear to be unimportant otherwise they'd probably just kill her. She squealed as he grabbed the collar around her throat and removed it, pushing her back down to the ground to crawl back to Damon. He looked down at Damon as he fastened the collar around his own throat.

"Forgive me brother." He whispered and Damon opened his eyes and looked up at him. "I love you."

Damon grimaced and tried to take in what was happening and Michelle pushed her wrist to his mouth. He bit down and began to drink and Stefan stepped backwards away from him. Damon watched confused and in pain and Stefan turned back towards them.

"Let's go." He said.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, I am on holiday from today for a week. I will try and finish the story during but may be a few days.

Chapter 22R

They grabbed Stefan and admired the collar, touching him and groping his manhood as he breathed and closed his eyes. One of them looked over and observed that Damon was now awake and watching and he laughed.

"Hey Damon, I heard he had you while you screamed. Disgusting little fuck. This one is for you." He said and they laughed and pushed Stefan to the ground, tearing at his clothes.

Stefan fought, unable to stop himself panicking. He'd do whatever they wanted but not while Damon watched! Please, not when he could see! He heard Damon cough and choke in horror and he closed his eyes. One bit into his neck, taking care to hurt him as much as possible and he cried out, unable to stop himself. They were like animals as they twisted him breaking some of his bones for their own enjoyment as they tried to get him into position for sex.

"We are going to have so much fun with you Stefan. Your every orifice is going to be for our purposes now."

Stefan struggled now and they broke his arms getting excited at what they could do.

"You're the whore of New Orleans now baby. There's lots of people queuing up to have you."

"Stefan!" Damon cried in fear and stood up shakily.

He couldn't see what was happening because they surrounded Stefan's body but he could hear it and he panicked and ran at them, toppling two of them over. Suddenly they all screamed and held their heads in pain. The three vampires screamed louder and fell onto their backs and Damon looked around wildly before seeing Bonnie walking forward looking like a woman possessed. He squinted at her and she flicked her eyes over to him for a second and released him from the pain. He slumped in relief and reached down to touch Stefan. Stefan's clothes were scattered around him and he was covered in his own blood.

Klaus appeared behind Bonnie and went to one of the three fallen vampires still screaming in agony as Damon tried to piece some of Stefan's clothes together. Caroline came to his aid removing her jacket so Damon could wrap Stefan in something and hide his modesty. He looked up as he heard Klaus growl and grab one of the others by the throat and whisper to him. Damon tried to hear but couldn't. The vampire screamed Marcel's name and Klaus dropped him and looked enraged. He looked to Bonnie and nodded and Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I am in complete control." She mumbled to herself and closed her eyes to concentrate as she intensified the pain. All three of the others convulsed in pain and the screams were so unbearable that Damon put his hands to his ears as he looked to them.

Their heads all exploded one after the other and there was dead silence. Damon looked to Stefan again. Stefan was curled into himself and shivering still. He cried out in fear as Damon touched him gently.

"It's ok brother. I got you." Damon whispered and gently opened Stefan's legs to check. He held his breath and prayed to gods he hadn't been violated. He sighed in relief at no evidence to that effect and covered his groin again as Stefan sat up and began resetting his bones.

Everyone stared at them and Damon looked around for the girls. Did they get out safe? Where was Michelle? Klaus looked towards him and frowned, looking at Stefan. Before Damon could register him he blurred to his side.

"Leave him, he's alive – you don't have to worry now. Let's go." Klaus urged and Damon exhaled in longing.

Stefan clutched at his hand.

"If you stay with him, things will never be the same. You'll be lost in pain and memory. Come with me and start fresh. I'll never let anyone hurt you again." Klaus offered and Damon tried to breathe.

Staying here and trying to mend what was broken was a much harder task that simply walking away and building a new life. Klaus would teach him, care for him…

"He's your family Stefan." Caroline said and Klaus looked to her and his expression tightened.

Damon closed his eyes and let out a sound of anguish and Stefan looked up at him.

"He held you down Damon. He enjoyed it." Klaus grabbed Stefan roughly, pulling him to his feet. "He chose himself over you twice."

Klaus was going to kill Stefan now, Damon knew it without a doubt. Klaus understood that Stefan would be his only other reason for resisting him. Despite his efforts to break them apart, they were still blood. They could hate each other until they died but nothing would change that. Klaus growled and his eyes glowed.

"Klaus!" Caroline exclaimed in fear and Bonnie took a deep breath preparing herself for the possibility of another battle. This could go badly for everyone.

"Wait." Damon said coldly and with as little emotion as possible.

Klaus looked at him intrigued as Damon took on his master persona just as Klaus had encouraged.

"He's mine." Damon pointed to the collar.

"Just because you know the words doesn't mean you own them yet pet." Klaus delighted in Damon's transformation as Caroline and Bonnie watched spellbound and confused.

"It's my right. He violated me. It's my right to claim him for punishment." Damon growled and Klaus dropped Stefan back onto the ground.

Stefan groaned in pain and tried to push his ribs back in place as Klaus stepped up into Damon's space.

"Bring him with us." Klaus asked more than demanded and stroked his fingers through Damon's hair.

"Where?"

"New Orleans. It's time we took care of Marcel. I want you there with me. I have such plans for you."

"What did I miss?" Bonnie whispered to Caroline but Caroline didn't hear, she was too busy picking her jaw off the ground at this scene. Stefan had some explaining to do.

"You are the king, but you're not my master anymore." Damon closed his eyes and tried to fight the desire to leave with him as Klaus leaned his lips into his neck.

"Come with me." Klaus purred.

"No." Damon said and Klaus pulled back from him looking grieved.

"I could make you."

"That would be empty." Damon reminded him and Klaus chewed his lip and stepped back from him.

Stefan sighed in relief and Klaus growled at him and stood on him, forcing him into the ground. Damon growled defensively and pushed him aside as they faced each other hissing.

"He is mine! It's my right not yours. Who are you to stand in the way of etiquette?" Damon said and Klaus gave a huff of disbelief.

"Fine, stay here and play with your toys." Klaus stepped back again and looked towards Caroline, looking regretful. "I could have given you anything." He whispered and neither Damon nor Caroline knew which one of them he was talking to.

He looked to Damon again.

"Salvatore the Brave. Come and find me when you're ready." With that he walked away and left them all to watch in amazement.

"I am your master now Stefan." Damon growled.

"Yes sir." Stefan croaked, his whole body burning in apprehension as he stared down at the ground.

Damon raised his eyebrows in surprise at Stefan's response. He waited until Klaus's car was gone and then scooped Stefan up into his arms. Stefan looked at him in distress, unsure of whether Damon was pretending or not about claiming him and groaned in pain and discomfort. Damon began walking quickly to what was left of the front of the house, effectively ignoring the girls. Stefan was hurt – that was what was important right now.

His car was amazingly untouched and he blurred to it, laying Stefan inside as he searched for clothes in the trunk. He pulled out a pair of denims and a jacket and returned to help Stefan dress.

Stefan grabbed his shoulder as he zipped him up safe from exposure and Damon paused and looked at him. Stefan's expression was one of pain and torment, yet understanding and Damon blinked away tears and stepped back from him. Stefan let tears slide silently and Damon tried to hold his emotions together. He fingered Stefan's collar. He exhaled and put his head in his hands as he sighed in grief.

"Forgive me, forgive me…" Stefan sobbed and Damon rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll be yours if that's what you want. Please brother. I consent."

Damon sucked in a breath and stared at him wide eyed. Stefan was serious. He took a step back and Stefan followed him out of the car. He took another step back in fear of what was happening and Stefan got onto his knees and looked up at him obediently.

"No. No…" Damon rubbed his eyes. This wasn't right, this wasn't who he was, who they were.

"I owe you." Stefan whispered calmly.

"Damon!" A voice screamed.

"Elena!" Damon cried and shot off in the direction of the woods.

"What?" Bonnie and Caroline both gasped as they moved over to Stefan and paused in surprise. They all looked towards Damon and began running after him.

Damon followed the sound and found Michelle and Caroline huddled around Yvonne's body. He went to them and they stepped aside. Yvonne's burns were bad and she was shaking fiercely. She'd die soon.

"Please help her sir, please!" Michelle begged and he knelt down and bit into his wrist, placing it to her mouth.

He looked up at Caroline and she knelt with him, laying her head against his shoulder as he waited impatiently for Yvonne to suck.

"Come on Madame President." He whispered.

Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie found them panting for breath and watched as Damon cradled the woman, whispering to her to fight and live. Yvonne lay lifeless and he held her to him and made a sound of anguish as _her_ Caroline sobbed.

"Don't give up sir! Please, I'll do anything!" Michelle cried and he looked at her sternly.

"I'm not choosing. This isn't a game Michelle! None of this!" He shouted at her and Stefan took a step forward trying to calm him.

"Let me help." Stefan offered and Damon looked at him.

Stefan knelt down and took Yvonne from him and Damon pulled Caroline into his arms, feeding her some blood to heal her own burns. Stefan lay the body down again and began to give her some of his blood, but she wouldn't swallow. Caroline and Bonnie watched sadly.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. I don't know how." Bonnie said regretfully and Caroline exhaled and chewed her lip.

"Step aside." She said confidently and moved Stefan out of the way as she got down onto her knees and began to perform CPR.

Stefan watched as she massaged the heart and tried to encourage circulation. She bit into her wrist and poured some blood down Yvonne's throat, then resumed her rhythm. She wouldn't be defeated, this was what she was good at. They didn't give her all of those certificates for first aid for nothing. The swim team had begged her to give up cheerleading to stay on their team when the classes had changed to the same practise time last semester. She could do this.

After a few minutes Yvonne took a breath and everyone looked over. Damon helped the other Caroline to her feet and they walked over as Caroline continued with more fervour now. Yvonne breathed again and opened her eyes.

Caroline bit into her wrist again and placed it to her mouth. Yvonne sucked and relaxed and Damon and Caroline held each other and laughed in relief.

"You did it Blondie." Damon said with respect in his tone that she'd never heard before. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"We're all in this together. One for all." She said and he gulped.

He'd felt so alone for a long time. Had they all been here all along and he'd just forgotten?

Yvonne sat up and Caroline reached for her, kissing the other Caroline on the cheek and thanking her profusely. Damon kneeled down and Yvonne held his face in her hands.

"I thought we'd lost you." He said full of emotion.

"We thought the same about you." Yvonne kissed his cheeks fondly and looked up at Stefan.

Damon turned and looked at Stefan too and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

"We should get out of here." Stefan said and they all stood and began moving back towards their cars.

Klaus's mansion was just glowing embers now and they all stood transfixed watching it for a few minutes. Stefan guided Yvonne and Caroline back to his car, helping them inside. They were worn out and tired. After everything they'd done for Damon today he would make sure they stayed at the Boarding House for as long as they needed. They both reached out and touched his collar as he bent down to help them inside. They gave him pensive looks and he shook his head telling them not to worry. Yvonne looked to Damon and paled. He touched the collar at his neck and looked to Damon, but Damon was hypnotised by the fire.

Michelle stood with Stefan as he closed the car door and looked towards the fire now. Remembering the collar too, she sighed and held herself. Bonnie and Caroline linked arms together. Bonnie looked over to Stefan and held her hand out towards him warmly and he gave her a tight smile back and went to her side. Michelle leaned back watching. She wasn't part of this group, didn't know these people, but what was very clear was that Damon did – he was part of them and left little room for a sub right now.

Caroline stepped up to Damon's side and lay her hand reassuringly on his back. He blinked at the contact but didn't shake her off like he normally would.

"I'm sorry we took so long to get back. It took both me and Klaus to get Bonnie out of the hospital." Caroline whispered and he grunted in acknowledgement.

"Nice to have you back Sabrina." Damon mumbled and Bonnie nodded silently.

The fire was hypnotic as they watched the flames consume.

"Klaus helped?" He asked finally.

"He did it for me. He's got bigger problems in New Orleans now, he won't come back here." Caroline surmised and Damon turned to her.

"Marcel."

"Whoever he is." She looked at him and they both looked back towards the fire.

"What the hell has been happening around here?" Bonnie asked and Caroline looked to Stefan as Stefan looked to Damon.

"The usual - death, destruction, end of the world stuff. Welcome back to Mystic Falls Bon Bon." Damon said and they all sighed.

"We'll talk in the morning?" Caroline asked Stefan pointedly and he nodded.

She turned to Bonnie and hugged her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Bonnie held her arms.

"I'm sorry I let you spend even a night in there."

"No, I needed to. Everything was so crazy, but I'm ready now." Bonnie smiled and Caroline raised her eyebrows slightly as Bonnie moved to climb into her car.

Ready for what? She followed behind her and Stefan nodded.

"Sir…" Michelle said in a quiet voice and Damon turned, "…I want to go home."

"Then get in." He said.

"No, I mean, I'm leaving. I don't want this anymore." She whispered and he paused. "You have Stefan back. There's no room for me."

Damon swallowed and tried to think of what to say.

"It's not safe." He whispered and she looked to Yvonne and Caroline.

"I need to learn to say no, to make my own rules now." She said and Yvonne looked to her and smiled encouragingly. "I'm scared." She admitted and Damon walked over to her and held her.

"So am I." He mumbled and she squeezed him tight.

"You're Salvatore the Brave and I was yours, even if it was just for a little while." She smiled up at him. She smiled and kissed his mouth softly for a few minutes before breaking away and nodding.

"Stefan." Damon called, still looking at Michelle. "Take the girls home. I'll be back later."

Stefan opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Was Damon giving him a command right now? He didn't know. He nodded and climbed into his car, driving away, followed by Caroline and Bonnie. Damon guided Michelle back towards the Camaro and opened the door for her. He'd deal with Stefan later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God where is he?" Stefan paced the lounge as Yvonne and Caroline drank cups of tea in front of the fire comfortably.

"Stefan sit down. He'll be back when he is."

"What if he doesn't come back?" He asked full of fear.

"You're his. He'll come back." Caroline said and he sat down and panicked even more.

"And when he does…" Stefan mumbled. He was terrified. Damon had shown love and fear for him when they'd been in the woods and everything had gone down but now would he be angry again? Would he really treat him like some of the subs he'd seen?

"What kind of master is he?" He asked them both and they looked at each other.

"He's…excitable. He won't hurt you intentionally." Caroline said and he exhaled in fear.

"Listen Stefan, that's not who he is – you know him better than we do. Klaus has been whispering in his ear for days now, trying to mould him. I don't think he'll be like that with you. In his heart he is good and he still loves you. He always has, that's why he's been hurting so bad."

Stefan hung his head.

The Camaro sped along the road and Stefan heard the wheels screech and stood up in anticipation. Caroline and Yvonne looked to each other and stood up.

"We'll give you some privacy." Yvonne said and they walked towards their rooms on the ground floor. Stefan had wanted to make sure that whatever happened with Damon, they wouldn't hear it – especially if it meant sex. Despite that he panicked, wanting to call them back to stay with him, but he knew he had to face this alone.

Damon walked in heavy footed from lethargy and looked at him. He closed the door and didn't speak as he kicked his boots off. Stefan stood waiting, his heart in his mouth.

"Upstairs." Damon said commandingly and Stefan paused for a second in uncertainty before Damon looked at him in anger and he moved up towards Damon's bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, I am back! Glad you missed me coz it's great for my ego ;-P No, really, thank you for the love.

Chapter 23

Stefan waited anxiously for what felt like hours as his heart battered against his ribcage. What was Damon doing? Why was he delaying this torment further? If he was going to be Stefan's master why not claim him already and make the rules clear. The craziness of this whole situation wasn't entirely lost to him as he sat down on Damon's bed and tried to calm down. Somehow they had started as brothers and now they were – what? He knew that things would never be the same, could never be the same again, not now that they'd been intimate – especially under the circumstances that had played out, but what did that mean for the future? Clearly Damon still cared about him or he wouldn't have shown such concern when he'd been beaten by the others, he wouldn't have saved him from Klaus, he wouldn't have decided to stay here…Damon could have left and forgotten everything that had happened, forgotten he even had a brother, forgotten that he'd had a brother who'd practically raped him and contributed to his slavery and pain.

Stefan hung his head and began to sob silently. The way Damon had changed and became like one of them when Klaus had tried to hurt him tonight – it had been frightening. He'd become a master, stated his claim for Stefan and been prepared to fight for ownership. Damon wasn't one of them though, he couldn't be. He didn't care about power over others, not anymore. Even when he'd been off the rails when he'd first came here, he hadn't necessarily wanted to overpower the humans here – he'd just wanted to do what he wanted so he would compel and use them as he saw fit. He hadn't cared about power or being seen as the one in charge. Then again, when it came to Stefan, Damon had always retained a little bit of that big brother rationale – annoyingly having to be right and telling Stefan how things were, demonstrating the fact that he knew better. Perhaps there was a bit of dom in him, but only towards Stefan. Elena hadn't accepted it when Damon had tried it on her, perhaps that's why Damon had been so taken with her in the first place. What did that make Stefan then? Was he naturally more submissive? Is that why they'd been fighting a constant battle with each other for so long?

After an hour of waiting Stefan finally stood up and headed back down into the lounge when Damon stopped him on the stairs. His eyes were burning like fire and he had been drinking. Stefan paused and they stared at each other.

"Damon…" he croaked, not knowing how to start this and Damon shook his head and pushed past him on the stairs on the way to his room.

Stefan watched in trepidation and followed him slowly. Damon had shaken his head when he spoke – did that mean that he wasn't allowed to speak? He'd seen some subs who had to get permission to speak before. He swallowed as his stomach churned. He entered Damon's room again. Damon was in his bathroom washing himself, so Stefan stood unsure of what to do. Should he undress? Did Damon want to do that? He felt nausea build. Could he really do this? Could he let Damon have sex with him? He shuddered at the thought of it, but this was his punishment. If Damon wanted to get his revenge like this, it was his right he supposed.

He undressed, shaking as he did and tried to pull himself together. He could do this. It was just sex…with his brother. Still, it wasn't their first time. Klaus's plan had worked utterly. There was no going back to brotherhood now.

Damon was still occupied in the bathroom so Stefan took the leap and climbed into his bed waiting. His whole body was vibrating in fear and he curled into himself a little as his heart raced. Would Damon tie him down if he struggled? Would he hurt him? He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath as the faucet turned off finally. He swallowed bile and held himself tight and ready as Damon walked back into the room and stopped when he saw him.

"What are you doing?" Damon's voice was strange.

"I, I…" Stefan croaked, the adrenaline closing his throat up as he struggled to understand Damon's expression. "I thought you wanted…"

"What? That I'd want you to sleep with me?" Damon's eyes burned again and he looked at Stefan disgusted. "You thought I'd want to chain you up and beat you?!" He shouted now and Stefan watched wide eyed in confusion.

"I…" Stefan spluttered.

"Get out!" Damon snarled and Stefan froze. "Get out!" He shouted and Stefan got out of the bed.

Damon took in his nakedness and shook his head. He started to laugh with a strange hysterical note to it and Stefan frowned and pulled his jeans on. Damon sat down in one of his chairs and tilted his head back laughing, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Damon." Stefan said gently and Damon wiped tears away from his cheeks.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon laughed and Stefan swallowed. "The eternal fool Stefan, you never get it do you?"

"I don't understand."

"How could you. How could you." Damon mumbled as he calmed again. He turned to look at him. "Do you think that wearing that collar will undo everything you did to me?" He pointed at Stefan's neck.

"No." Stefan croaked becoming emotional. "Of course I don't, but if you want to hurt me, to make me pay for it all, I'll do it brother."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. You're my family."

"Not anymore."

"Then why save me? Why not just leave with Klaus?" Stefan stared at him.

"Because she'd never forgive me if you died and I let it happen." Damon growled but there were tears in his eyes.

Stefan's eyes filled with tears and he choked and nodded.

"So there you go Stefan."

"She wouldn't want Klaus to win either." Stefan mumbled and Damon scowled at him angrily.

"Don't you dare." He warned and Stefan tightened. "Don't you dare try and use that against me."

"I'm not trying to use it against you. I'm trying to…"

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to absolve yourself. This isn't about me, it's about your guilt and the fact that you can't live with it. Why don't you just turn it off again Stefan?"

"No."

"Go on, save us both some heartache and leave. I don't want you here. I don't even want to look at you."

Stefan choked and approached him as Damon sighed and watched him. Stefan got onto his knees before him.

"Brother please, I came back for you. I killed them all, everyone except Celina and I promise you I will find her. I made sure no one knows about you anymore, no one will come looking for you." Stefan explained but Damon's face was like stone. Stefan continued.

"I don't know how you could ever forgive me, but I can't stop trying to prove to you how sorry I am, how much you mean to me. You're all I have left Damon please…"

"You enjoyed it."

Stefan looked up at him quizzically.

"When you had me, I could tell." Damon added and Stefan felt his stomach drop to his toes.

"I…" He attempted to argue but lost his breath as he felt panic fill him. Had he? Sex felt good, it felt good to be inside someone didn't it? He couldn't help that…

"He knew you would. He knew it." Damon mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief and Stefan drew in a shaky breath.

"I didn't."

"You always were a terrible liar." Damon snorted.

"It wasn't like that…"

"Get out." Damon hissed and Stefan didn't budge, looking towards him angrily.

"No. We are going to talk about this brother."

"Go on then. Tell me how sorry you are you fucked me while I was tied down. That you came inside of me because you enjoyed me so much. That you turned it off and left me only to come back and pour yourself down my throat!"

"You'll never know how sorry I am Damon, but nothing I can say will make it any better because you won't hear me will you?!" Stefan shouted and Damon sat stunned. "You're my brother."

"I'm not your brother. I'm your whore remember?" Damon spat and Stefan wilted a little as he struggled to keep his composure.

"There are no excuses I can give you, but…"

"You came inside of me!"

"I couldn't control it! You've never really turned it off, you don't know how intense it is when everything suddenly floods back in. I didn't know how to control anything. I was so overwhelmed…I was thinking about Elena when I…he was going to kill us Damon. He was going to kill us!"

"No!" Damon sat up fully, gritting his teeth as Stefan panted for breath through adrenaline. "He wouldn't kill me, he said that. He said you could die or fuck me and you took less than a second to pick me." He growled.

"No, he said…" Stefan tried to argue, wracking his brain for what Klaus had actually said but his thoughts jumbled as he tried to recall it.

"Once you'd picked me, he said if you didn't he'd take you too and that's when you killed me Stefan. That's when you took everything from me to save your own ass." Damon's anger was running out fast and now he was simply feeling numbness start to encroach his heart again.

Stefan put his head in his hands. He pulled himself from the floor and put some distance between them as they stared at each other.

"Tell me what to do." Stefan begged. "I don't know what to do. I can't erase what happened. If I could go back, I'd let him kill me instead."

"Words." Damon stated and Stefan pulled at his hair. "You know the ironic thing? I would have made you anyway." Damon huffed and Stefan chewed his lip.

"I wouldn't have let him kill you Stefan and he wouldn't have killed me – I was his pet. He knew I would beg you to do it to save you anyway. He just wanted you to force me if you could."

Stefan trembled as he realised how true that sounded. Klaus had never had any intention of killing Damon. He wanted Stefan to sacrifice Damon instead, knowing that either way he could force them to have sex because Damon would never let Stefan die and Stefan had fallen right into the trap. He moved over to another chair across the room and stumbled into it as he tried to breathe.

"I believed him. I was so confused." Stefan closed his eyes and Damon snorted. "I thought he was pretending to have feelings for you."

He looked over at Damon to see Damon's expression become torn. There was so much between Klaus and Damon that he didn't know. What had actually happened?

"Earlier, the way he touched you…are you…?"

"What?" Damon snapped irritably.

"Are you together? When I came back and heard you shouting in his room, I thought he was…" Stefan gulped and Damon's face grew red with anger.

"Say it Stefan. It's a word you know well."

"I thought he was violating you again." Stefan swallowed bile and Damon closed his mouth tight. "He wasn't?"

"No." Damon spoke in a small whisper and Stefan's heart began to race again.

"How?" He asked feeling as though his vocal chords were strangling him. "Why would you let him…?"

Damon stood up growling, cutting him off.

"You have no idea what's happened to me! Don't you dare waltz in and try and point a finger at me!"

"No, Damon I wasn't…I didn't mean…"

Damon's face flushed with anger and he dove for him, crashing them on to the floor fighting. Stefan held back at first, in guilt that this was his fault but Damon's continuing hits to his body resurrected his own sense of self preservation and he began to fight back just as dirtily as Damon was.

"I want to kill you!" Damon shouted and punched him so hard he fell back onto the ground flat.

Stefan raised his hands in truce as he panted, trying to protect himself. Damon looked possessed. He had to think of something he could say to stop this.

"Please sir!" Stefan called and closed his eyes and Damon paused breathing heavily above him. "Please sir…" Stefan whispered again as he sobbed silently.

Damon stepped backwards and sat down again, leaving Stefan to sit up, holding himself as he did. The beating he'd taken from the others had knocked him for six and his body was still healing. He coughed up some blood and wiped his hand across his mouth. His nose and jaw were broken. He winced and pushed them back into place as he breathed out the pain. His hands were shaking as he tried to clear the blood from his face with a handkerchief.

Damon sat with his head in his hands ignoring him as he rocked himself slowly. Stefan watched him and felt his heart break.

"I'm sorry. I thought he was hurting you." Stefan whispered, trying to stand but he couldn't. He collapsed back down again and winced.

Damon looked over at him with tears in his eyes. His expression was one of such grief and loss - such resignation to it.

"Do you want to go after him?" Stefan asked meekly. Damon looked up frowning. "If that's what you want I'll support you. If you want to be with him."

"No."

"Do you feel for him?"

"I don't know." Damon mumbled, sounding lost. "He makes everything seem so black and white, easier somehow."

Damon sat back in his chair sighing tiredly. What did he want? Klaus had shown him real affection, hell he'd let him take him very violently and he had. He'd taken advantage of Klaus's insistence on that and ripped him apart as much as he could during sex with him. He'd felt strong and full of revenge whilst he did it and it had turned him on so much it had frightened him. This was the euphoria the others experienced when they were taking their slaves that day in the lounge of the mansion. It had sickened Damon so much to watch them but now he'd done it, he kind of understood the draw. He didn't want to be able to empathise.

"I get that. Turning it off feels like that." Stefan sat back in his own chair. "It made it easy not to think about you, about what you were going through because it didn't concern me. That was the black and white of it."

"Why did you come back that first time and watch me in that room? What the hell was that?" Damon asked earnestly and Stefan tightened.

"I tried to get on with my life but things reminded me of you, of her. Even without feelings I couldn't escape it. When I got that video…" He paused feeling nauseous again. "I had to find out if it was real. When I got there I could see just how dangerous all of the others were. They radiated danger and I knew if I wanted to suss out what was going on, I'd have to play along."

"But why though? Why did you care enough to come back?" Damon sat forward.

"Curiosity, boredom. I still felt nothing, not until…"

"Until you held me down." Damon clenched his jaw and Stefan nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't care until I saw your eyes." Stefan looked at him as Damon struggled with the memory. "Everything came back and hit me like a sledgehammer. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think…and then I thought he'd kill us if I didn't."

Damon sat back in his chair and closed his eyes tight in grief and Stefan tried to hold himself together.

"I don't know how I even managed to. I don't know why I climaxed, but you seemed to be relaxed too. You seemed to enjoy some of it and I knew he wouldn't let us stop until you'd climaxed so I did what I had to do to help you do that and then I did too." Stefan spoke through tears as best he could and Damon fought some of his own.

"I didn't have a choice but to. He always makes sure that I let go. He's never happy unless I do." Damon commented.

"I wanted to kill him but in the end it's me that deserves to die for what I did to you both." Stefan croaked and Damon frowned in confusion. "I could have saved her if I'd ignored what she wanted and stayed in the house that night." Stefan clenched his jaw and Damon looked to him in grief and comprehension.

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I was so angry with both of you still. She said that she was with you and she didn't want me there. She said she'd wait for you to come back and stay with her. I was so angry, so hurt that I left her there with the body. I went home and read a fucking book!" Stefan put his hands up to his face and Damon did the same.

"I tried to get to her, I did. I fell through a hole on the floor and then she was gone. Just like that!" Stefan sobbed. "I just couldn't take the guilt. It was easier to blame you. I'm so sorry brother."

"I shouldn't have stayed on the island so long looking for Katherine. I should have just come home with Bonnie when I found her." Damon croaked.

They sat in silence for a while, both feeling their grief and thinking over their regrets.

"We've strayed so far from who we are." Stefan mumbled, touching his collar and Damon sighed. "I meant what I said though. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I've got nothing without you."

"You've got Caroline and Bonnie." Damon sighed. "Take the collar off Stefan."

"I can do this for you if that's what you wanted." Stefan said.

"No you can't."

"So you _do_ want to be a master?"

"I don't know!" Damon grumbled feeling irritated again.

"If I'm yours then it means you won't leave doesn't it?" Stefan wagered and Damon looked to him annoyed.

"You think that being mine will help us here?" Damon said incredulously. "Don't be an idiot Stefan. All it will do is make everything worse because I want to hurt you. I _really_ fucking want to hurt you and if you allow it I don't know how far I'll go."

"Do it." Stefan sat forward and Damon gritted his teeth. "Make us even so we can start again."

"What is it with everyone settling fictious scores in their heads?!" Damon yelled and stood up, running his hands through his hair. "It doesn't change the past, it doesn't wipe the slate clean, it just makes everything more black and white!"

"Isn't that what you want? To make it easier? If you do this then we have some hope of being able to look at each other again someday. I don't want to lose you."

"Take it off!" Damon commanded and Stefan stood up too.

"No, not if it'll make you stay! I am yours, you can't make me leave unless I consent to that."

Damon raised his eyebrows in disbelief at him and reached for his neck to pull the collar off. Stefan pulled back and stopped him. Damon growled and reached for him again and Stefan pushed him back angrily. They hissed at each other and began to wrestle, crashing against the wall as they fought. Damon clawed at Stefan's neck and Stefan punched back trying to knock him backwards. He caught Damon under his chin and sent him flying across the room. He paused panting harshly as he tightened the collar in place again and Damon stood up slowly with eyes burning. He was livid.

"This is what you want?!" Damon roared and Stefan nodded. "Leave now unless you want me to rip you apart Stefan, I mean it because I will." He threatened and Stefan was filled with fear.

Damon took a step towards him and he froze, rooted to the spot. This would make Damon stay, it would give him time with him to try to right the wrongs, to try and get his brother back – if that was possible. He was scared but he had no other reason to live.

"Leave." Damon faced him, hissing and Stefan looked into his eyes, looking for his Damon.

"I consent." Stefan whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

Am I not good to you? Hahahaha.

Chapter 24

"Take the fucking collar off." Damon growled and pressed him into the wall aggressively.

"No." Stefan croaked. "Not until you forgive me."

"And you think that if I fuck you for a while, I'll feel all better and we can go back to being brothers? Have you lost your mind?" He growled and became full vampire as Stefan stared into his eyes unflinching.

"We can start again."

"No we can't. You're offering yourself, I didn't. I didn't want to. You could never make it right with me while you're willing and I'd never hold you down and force you. I would _never_." Damon showed his fangs and Stefan began to deflate. "So get your things and leave."

"Please." Stefan beseeched. "You're all I have."

"We're going around like a record here Stefan."

"Don't let him do this to us Damon. Please. This is what he wants to happen. We have to fight him." Stefan grabbed Damon's upper arms and squeezed.

Damon froze and Stefan watched a look of anxiety cross his face. Was Damon scared of him touching him? No, he couldn't be. Stefan frowned at him and Damon took a step back reflexively. Stefan dropped his hands and watched him in disbelief.

"Don't touch me." Damon said and there was some anxiety there.

"Oh god!" Stefan put his head in his hands again. This was his fault. Damon still felt as though Stefan would hurt him, restrain him?

Stefan could almost see the memory of it playing out in Damon's head. He couldn't imagine what it had been like for him – handcuffed and unable to move while Stefan held him down and penetrated. He shivered as he recalled how Damon had struggled and cried out, kicking at him and making his wrists bleed as he tried desperately to fight.

He looked at Damon again and Damon let out a sigh and moved to his bed, climbing in with his clothes on and turning away from him.

"I'll make it right." Stefan whispered and Damon ignored him.

He slowly left the room and descended the stairs. He felt so broken. It seemed hopeless. He'd hoped that if they could talk, somehow…Who was he kidding? If roles had been reversed would he act any differently from how Damon was? He didn't know in truth. He sat down at the fireplace and grabbed a glass of Damon's bourbon. He sobbed as he drank it. What was he going to do? How did you fix something like this? Damon was still so angry but frightened too and right now Stefan didn't know him at all. He used to be able to read Damon like a book, to know exactly what Damon would do. Now, he had no idea. Damon was like a different person and it terrified him. Would he ever be the Damon he knew again?

He fell asleep in the chair depressed and feeling hopeless until he awoke to a gentle caress of his face. He opened his eyes, realising he was still in his chair in the lounge.

"Good morning." Yvonne's' kind voice purred at him and he relaxed and held her hand to his cheek. "I take it you have a bed here and you don't normally sleep in this chair?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled in understanding and he gave her a weak smile.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" She asked gently and he shook his head as his eyes filled again.

"I don't think there's anything I can do." He admitted painfully and she sighed for him. "I offered myself in penance and he said no."

"You're his brother Stefan. He doesn't want you that way." She cooed and stroked his tears away.

"He doesn't see me as his brother anymore. He's gone. He's like a stranger now and it's my fault."

"No, no." She pulled him to her to hug him. "Don't you see it? If he didn't still think of you as his brother then he would have taken you last night. If he felt nothing for you, you would be servicing him right now."

He pulled back to look at her, seeking some kind of undeniable assurance from her expression.

"How do I make it right?"

"Perhaps you never will. Who knows?" She said and he sighed in grief. "It doesn't mean you should stop trying, but just remember how angry he is. Be careful you don't push him or he will turn and snap at you like a wounded animal."

Stefan nodded and touched his collar. She looked at it and reached to touch it too.

"Do you really want this collar?" She asked. "Do you understand what it means?"

"I know that it means I'm his slave in whatever way he needs."

"You want him to punish you."

"Yes."

"Why like this?"

"Because the Damon I know would just leave and run, to punish me. He'd never speak to me again as a way of making me live in turmoil forever, unable to talk to him, unable to make it right. He knows I need to talk things out, that I need a resolution – my journal has been my sounding board for so long for that same purpose but I need _him_ now. I need him to forgive me and he'd love to deny me that as my punishment. If I have this on, he won't leave and he'll have to punish me physically. I can take that, but I couldn't take never seeing him again." He explained and she tried to understand.

"And if he did want sex?" She prodded.

"I'd do it." He gulped.

"The fact that you've had sex at all is what makes him so repulsed Stefan, why on earth would doing it again change that?"

"I don't know. I mean, he's so different. He's thinking like them lately. I can't figure him out. I figured that if he was my master then he wouldn't feel vulnerable or uncomfortable around me. He'd feel strong and in control again no matter what happens. That's been taken from him and it so fundamentally part of who he is, who he was. He's always felt strong. I wanted to give him that again."

"And sex equals power?" She questioned and he chewed his lip.

"That's the way they think." He mumbled.

She stood up and offered him a hand. He looked up at her and she pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get you to bed for some real rest." She urged and guided him towards the stairs. "I found your blood bags, do you want me to heat one up and bring it to you?"

"You don't have to do that." He said surprised.

"You saved us all from that fire and now you're giving us shelter Stefan. I'm at your service, well in some form." She said and pointed to her bare neck.

He exhaled and stroked her throat.

"You took it off?"

"Almost dying and losing Cal in that fire made me realise a few things about my life. She is my world and she should always be the centre. Life is going to be our only master now. No more collars." She explained and he smiled at her.

"What will you do?"

"We'll figure it out. We have each other." She smiled and Stefan nodded and looked towards Damon's room sadly. "There's always something to live for." She encouraged and he gave a tight smile and went to his room.

Damon listened to their exchange and looked towards the door, willing Stefan not to come in and leave him alone. Stefan thought he'd wanted sex. Damon had been beyond horrified at the very thought. He'd had to pound his anger out on his body. He wasn't sure of many things but one – he would never touch Stefan that way. Never. It cut him up inside that Stefan thought he'd want that, that he'd expect it. Didn't Stefan know him at all?

Yesterday he'd been training with Klaus, having fantastic, unbridled sex with the girls and then Klaus and he…Damn. What had he been thinking getting into his bed with him willingly? He must have really lost his mind. Who climbs back into bed with their rapist? Furthermore who lets their rapist tie them up again after everything that'd happened? And this whole master thing…

His head had spun in circles. Should he have just gone with Klaus? The sex was amazing and now Klaus wanted him to be an equal, not a slave or toy. He could have a new start away from this place. Maybe it wasn't too late to change his mind. If he stayed here he didn't know what would happen. He wanted to hurt Stefan, badly. There was a part of him that wanted to show him exactly what had been done to him – to demonstrate it so Stefan would suffer like he had, but that would be for punishment and it would make him just as bad as Klaus. Then again, Stefan was willing. He consented and wanted Damon to do whatever he needed to do to be able to forgive him, but would becoming what you hate just to punish someone else help him forgive Stefan for his part in it? He didn't think it would. He closed his eyes and sighed rolling over onto his back.

There was no way he could sleep here with Stefan in the next room. He got out of bed and changed his clothes, listening for movement indicating Stefan might be leaving his room. All he could hear was Stefan groaning and tossing and turning. He blocked it out. Stefan's pain was obvious but he couldn't cater to it.

He made a quick escape down the stairs and bumped into Yvonne as he tried to sneak out.

"You heard." She folded her arms and he sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"Not now." He said annoyed but softly and he squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "I need some space."

"I'll look after him till you come back."

"No, life is your master now ok? He can look after himself, despite how pathetic he appears. Don't be fooled by his face – he's older than he looks."

"He saved my life and he's hurting so badly." She reminded him. "I know you hate him right now."

"Don't." He said dangerously and she leaned up and kissed his cheeks one after the other.

He was blind sighted by the gentle unexpected touch and held her arms as she pulled back. He looked so lost, so in need of affection, of comfort but he just didn't know how to get his heart back to a place where he could accept it.

"I don't know if I can stop myself from hurting him." He confessed and she stroked through his hair as he closed his eyes.

"The enormity of what he's done hasn't eluded him. He's suffering believe me and he probably always will."

"So I should just forgive him? Just because he's suffering?"

"No, not just because of that, but because it will help you too." She said and traced her fingertips over his cheekbones, making him feel relaxed.

"I can't. Stay with me, I need you." He sighed.

"You're Salvatore the Brave."

He held her hands and she smiled. He turned and left and she followed him to the door watching as he walked away down the drive past his car.

"Will you be brave enough to heal?" She whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon walked around aimlessly, unsure of where he was going. He headed out towards Rick's grave and sat down for a while to talk to him like he usually did for solace, but the graveyard felt as dead as the corpses buried beneath and gave him no comfort somehow. Too much had changed and now he couldn't feel Rick here. Perhaps it was because he couldn't find himself either. He didn't know who he was anymore. He had been Damon Salvatore – moody, devil may care, selfish, sexy, brave, strong, confident, brother, boyfriend,

In love…

Now what was he? Bi-sexual? Victim? Master? He'd wanted sex with Klaus – he was sure of that. He'd enjoyed it, enjoyed being penetrated and giving oral sex to a man. So did that mean that he wanted men now too or just Klaus? He felt angry, lost, alone and he wanted sex – almost as though it would make him feel better. Maybe that feeling had been brought on sorely by the fact that sex had been a release in all occasions lately. When Klaus was torturing him, when they had sex Damon would be cared for afterwards to the point where he had begun to initiate it and that had pleased Klaus so much more that he had showered him with affection. After he'd left, sex became an escape from feelings and when Klaus had taken him under his wing to teach him how to be a master, sex became about control and power, strength and confidence. How could a simple joining of two bodies create so many different effects?

He wandered as he thought on it all and before he knew it he had inadvertently wandered near to Elena's graveside. He stopped when he realised and held his chest as he saw her gravestone next to Jeremy's. He sat down on the ground, unable to stand anymore as he traced the letters of her name.

"Elena." He whispered and no sooner had he said her name than he opened the floodgates.

It felt good to weep properly and he lay down on the grass, placing his hand over where her coffin was laid to the earth. He lay there for a while, trying to talk to her like he did Rick but he couldn't. He just couldn't find the words. Eventually he sat up and composed himself as he looked at all of the Gilbert headstones one after the other. What a tragic family they'd been. They'd been doomed. Damon had known that she wouldn't survive Jeremy dying – he was the last of her family, her connection to her life, who she was. He shouldn't have ignored his own sense of how badly she'd react. Without Jeremy, life hadn't seemed worth living despite the fact that she had both he and Stefan, because to her, family was everything. He exhaled as he thought on that.

She wouldn't want to see the end of the Salvatore brothers, but what would she think if she'd seen what had happened? Would it change her mind about that? He picked himself up from the ground, kissing his fingers and touching her name and he began his walk home.

When he got there Stefan was in the lounge with the girls. Damon clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He still didn't know what to do with him. Yvonne and Caroline were snuggled together under a blanket by the fire and turned to look at him warmly. Their presence helped the atmosphere a lot and he smiled back at them gratefully.

"Join us." Caroline beckoned and he looked at Stefan.

Stefan was watching him nervously. He shook his head politely and headed up the stairs to his room. He couldn't do this. He closed his door behind him and breathed. A shower would make him feel better. He stripped and jumped under the hot water as he tried to get his muscles to relax. It did help a little and he exhaled and closed his eyes. His stomach rumbled and he grimaced. With all of his soul searching he'd forgotten to hunt. He sighed and turned the shower off, wrapped himself in a towel and stepped out to the room again. He checked his private fridge but there were no blood bags in there. He grunted annoyed and dried himself off, moving to dress when there was a knock at his door.

"What?" He called and wrapped the towel around his waist again. Maybe Yvonne had brought him some blood like she'd offered Stefan earlier.

Stefan entered and he froze in surprise.

"What?" He asked tightly and Stefan stepped in, closing the door behind him and offering him a cup of warm blood.

He eyed the cup and looked to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you some food."

"Why?"

"You know why." Stefan mumbled and Damon snorted.

"The girl's been teaching you how to please me?"

Stefan paled and didn't respond.

"Give it up will you?" Damon frowned. "Even if I did want this, you don't have a clue how to service someone. You've never been beaten into it, never been manipulated into knowing how to behave like I have."

"Not everyone is manipulated and forced. Yvonne and Cal did it freely." Stefan pointed out and Damon huffed.

"Just because you know the words doesn't mean you understand them Stefan." Damon said and Stefan frowned at him with his mouth open.

Damon looked at him quizzically until he realised why Stefan was so shocked. Those had been Klaus's words. He took a step back in shock and swallowed in fear. Stefan sat the cup down and went to him, trying to hold him. Damon looked at him sharply and moved back, bumping into his wardrobe as Stefan reached for him.

"Damon this isn't you." Stefan choked and Damon pushed him backwards away from him as he tried to calm himself. "You're not one of them."

"Don't tell me who I am! You have no idea." Damon hissed and Stefan shook his head.

"This isn't you. You're not a master. You could never be one, you care too much." Stefan croaked and Damon gritted his teeth and stood taller, almost puffing himself outwards as Stefan's eyes widened.

"I don't care about _you_." He growled. "I can be whatever the hell I want to be. Get me some blood!" He barked and Stefan stood frozen in surprise. "Now!" Damon hissed showing his fangs and Stefan retrieved the blood he had sat down and handed it to him.

Damon drank it all quickly and sighed, feeling his adrenaline thrumming. How dare Stefan question who he was – it wasn't his place anymore. He had no right! He lost the right to question and argue with him a long time ago.

"More." He snapped and Stefan took the empty cup and headed back out, blurring down the stairs as Damon pulled some jeans on.

Stefan was back quickly with more warm blood and handed it to him as Damon watched him closely. Stefan kept a safe distance.

"There's something I think you should have." Stefan said meekly and Damon downed the blood as he raised his eyebrows at him, still holding his posture of authority.

Stefan reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. Damon stared at it as Stefan turned it over and showed him the handwriting. Damon dropped the cup, smashing it on the floor as he recognised Elena's script on the front. It had his name on the front. He gasped.

"It arrived here after Klaus. I didn't notice it with all of the mail stacked up behind the door." Stefan explained as Damon felt his chest squeeze painfully. "It's dated…"

"No." Damon closed his eyes tight. He knew what Stefan was going to say.

"She wanted to say something, to let you know how she felt Damon. She'd want you to read it." Stefan encouraged and Damon opened his eyes angrily.

"You conveniently brought this to me now?"

"I…I…" Stefan spluttered.

"So I would crack and be full of grief and you could jump in and comfort me?" Damon accused and Stefan opened his mouth speechless. "So you could use her memory to get to me?!"

"Brother please…" Stefan became emotional and Damon ripped the letter from his hands and threw it on the ground.

Stefan choked and looked down at it in disbelief and Damon reached out and grabbed him, pulling him forward off of his feet.

"Let's settle this once and for all!" Damon growled and pushed Stefan towards the bed. "You do not know me. You will not speak to me, or touch me, or even look at me, do you understand?!"

"Damon…" Stefan choked and Damon kicked him in the back until he fell onto his knees against the bed.

"You are not my brother!" Damon shouted and Stefan lay his head against the mattress.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted and Damon roared and pulled him to his feet again and pushed him so he was bent over the bed.

Stefan began to pant in fear as Damon tore the back of his jeans open. He jolted and cried out as Damon then reached in and ripped his boxers too, exposing his naked behind to him. Oh god. Damon was really going to do this. Stefan panted in fear and held himself tight as Damon kicked his legs further apart and undid his fly.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, please brother don't hurt me…_

Stefan began to sob into the mattress. He just couldn't help himself, he was so afraid. He wanted to let Damon do this, to let Damon be his master but he was so afraid. The bed clothes beneath him stuck to his cheeks as tears rolled down his face and he grabbed them tight as he prepared himself. This was what he'd wanted Damon to do but now that he was going to, Stefan felt like he wanted to die. Did this come close to how Damon had felt?

Damon pumped himself urgently as his anger boiled. He would do this. He'd fuck him so hard and without mercy he would leave and never come back and they could both get on with their lives separately. He could see now that this was what it was going to take to scare Stefan away finally. Talking about this wasn't helping and he was tired of it. Stefan made sobbing sounds and Damon smacked his behind hard to warn him to be quiet. Klaus had taught him that this could heighten sexual arousal too and so he'd tried it with the girls a few times. They'd seemed to enjoy it, but then this wasn't about Stefan enjoying it, this was about making him run away and never come back.

He oiled his fingers with his juices and ran his finger up Stefan's entrance. Stefan jolted and whimpered.

"Still want to wear my collar Stefan?" Damon hissed and Stefan choked but nodded.

Damon shook his head and slid a finger inside to lubricate him. The second he pushed it inside Stefan began to sob and tremble. Damon closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what was important – his needs. He was a master, Stefan was his slave. This was Stefan's job and he was still saying he wanted it despite his sobbing. Damon pulled his finger out and pumped more juices onto his fingers to lubricate more when he noticed how tightly Stefan was holding the sheets beneath him. His fingernails were piercing the palms of his hands, he was holding on so tight and Damon felt his head spin suddenly. He looked to Stefan's body again and watched him shaking visibly. He felt bile rise in his throat and he backed away as he realised just what he'd become.

He blurred quickly to the toilet and vomited aggressively, finding himself looking down into the blood in the water just like he'd done when he'd swallowed Stefan's semen. He closed his eyes and began to sob as he thought on it. Once he started he couldn't stop and he draped his whole body onto the toilet and floor surrounding it as though he didn't have the strength to hold himself upright anymore.

He sat there with his head resting against the toilet seat, staring into nowhere as Stefan slowed gathered himself and moved slowly in to check on him. Stefan's face was flushed from tears and he was still shaking. He slowly sat down a little distance away and looked to him in concern and Damon closed his eyes, his heart feeling too heavy to support anymore as he sagged further into the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered in grief and Stefan had the good sense not to try and come any closer.

They sat in silence which felt comfortable for a change as they reacclimatised to what their lives were now. Who knew how long they sat there until finally Yvonne appeared like the angel she was. Of course. They had been shouting and screaming, the girls would have heard everything.

"Stefan, could you help Cal in the kitchen please?" She stroked Stefan's shoulder gently and he looked up at her. "We'll be down in a minute." She encouraged and he nodded, getting up from the floor.

She handed him a pair of jeans and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. She flicked her eyes down to the state of his clothing, half torn away for access to his most private place and he nodded and looked towards Damon for a second longer before exiting to his room to change.

Damon opened his eyes as she knelt beside him and stroked his hair.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "I told you, you were brave."

"I'm not." He answered weakly and she shushed him and cupped his cheek. "Let me take care of you." She said and he reluctantly stood up as she pulled him to his bed and sat him down.

She went to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and jacket as he watched her numbly. As she fought to remove the shirt from the hanger, he looked down at the sheets and saw Stefan's blood spots there. He felt like retching again as he realised how close he'd come to having sex with him with him so terrified.

"I almost…" He mumbled and she began to put his shirt on him.

"You didn't." She said gently as he helped her put his arms through the sleeves robotically.

"I wanted to."

"You didn't." She cupped his face warmly for a moment and he stared up at her with huge eyes.

"Who am I Madame President?" He whispered full of emotion and she held his hands and kissed them.

"You're Salvatore the Brave. Lover of Elena, brother of Stefan, defender of Mystic Falls and friend to a chosen few my darling – if you still want to be. You can be whoever you want to be, but there are people here who want you just as you are." She said and he looked down at the ground.

She resumed buttoning his shirt and fetched him some shoes as he stared at the floor numb. She slipped his feet into them and he looked at her.

"Thought you didn't want a master."

"This is a freebie." She winked and he almost smiled.

"Where are we going?" He frowned, realising that she was dressing him for a reason.

She pulled him to his feet and urged him to follow her out. He followed blankly, feeling nothing and went down the stairs to find Cal and Stefan leaving. He frowned in surprise and Yvonne pulled his jacket on him and urged him out of the door towards his own car as Cal and Stefan drove off in his.

"What's going on?" He asked as she pushed him into the passenger seat of his own car. "Hey!" He realised she was going to drive and she grinned at him and winked again, locking the doors so he was stuck.

"I've always wanted to drive one of these classic cars." She grinned and started the engine.

"It's not that old!" He grunted and she laughed as they headed out of the boarding house.

"Says the hundred and something year old!"

He gave a small smile of acceptance and she stepped on the accelerator.


	25. Chapter 25

Here it is my lovelies. What a rollercoaster!

Chapter 25R

"Where are we going?" Damon huffed like a child as he watched Yvonne fail to drive his Camaro with the tenderness she deserved.

"You'll see." She said and he sighed and sat back.

The roads passed by as she sped down towards the destination until he realised where they were going.

"What's going on?" He sat upright again as he saw the first few gravestones.

His stomach flipped uncomfortably as he realised they were going to Elena's grave. No, he couldn't deal with this – not with them all there to see him crack. He'd been here all day and had had his moment. He wouldn't have any privacy here with them all looking at him. He opened his mouth to insist she drive back when he saw the other cars.

Yvonne pulled over as he hyperventilated and took the key out of the ignition.

"What's happening?" He croaked.

"Your Caroline called today when you were both pre-occupied and we chatted for a while. She cares very deeply for you." Yvonne said and he snorted. "For both of you." She added.

"So what?"

"So we put our heads together and came up with an idea to help all of you move on. There's a lot of pain and grief still here that none of you seem to have dealt with. It's important that you do or you won't be able to heal." She got out of the car and he followed anxiously.

She moved towards the group of people gathered with their backs to Damon and he froze. He didn't want this. Elena's funeral had been bad enough to stand, he couldn't do it again. Yvonne turned to him and smiled, urging him to take her hand.

"Come on Salvatore the brave, be brave just a little longer." She coaxed and he took a deep breath and took her hand.

Together they walked towards Elena's grave and the crowd gathered there turned to look at them. It was Bonnie and her dad, Caroline Forbes and Liz, Rebecca…? What?! Yes, Rebecca was there too and she gave Damon a sad smile of understanding as he approached. Matt was at her side and Stefan and Cal. Damon blinked slowing a little and Yvonne gave him a tug until they were standing with the others. They'd all brought flowers and candles and had littered Elena and Jeremy's grave sides with them.

Damon bit his lip and tightened his body. Caroline moved to stand by Elena's headstone facing them. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Thanks for coming. I thought that we all have a little unfinished business here and we could use some perspective." She cleared her throat again nervously. "Elena and Jeremy were two of our closest friends and we miss them…so much." She chewed her lip becoming emotional.

"They were taken from us so quickly, we didn't have time to blink or argue or try and stop it from happening. I don't know about all of you, but that hurt. I felt so angry. I wanted to get as far away from Mystic Falls as I could to stop myself from hating this place and what it had done to us all. I wanted to stop feeling like I hated her, like she betrayed me…" Caroline choked and held a tissue to her mouth as Matt and Bonnie struggled too.

"I wanted not to feel like she'd abandoned me without even calling, leaving a note…" she breathed again, "…but she did what she had to do and I don't want to hate her for it anymore. I want to remember all of the good times, all of the years we had laughing and talking about boys." She gave a tearful laugh as Bonnie laughed too. "All of those nights we spent whispering about Stefan and when they were going to have their first kiss, or how Damon had wound her up that day."

"When did he not?" Matt commented but smiled as Damon looked at him.

"Elena was a person with so much love in her. She was infectious and brought everyone around her and made them better." She said and they all nodded. "She cared about all of us, more than her own life, all except for Jeremy." She turned and looked at Jeremy's headstone.

"Jer was her world and she was his. I always thought that if I ever had a brother, I'd want to have what they did. They were so solid."

Bonnie began to sob and her dad held her close, kissing her head.

"When we lost Jer, Elena just wasn't strong enough to stay for us. She'd given all she could. I realise now that it wasn't because she didn't love me. It was because she loved him so much and I can't hate her for that. Not anymore, so I'm going to think of today as the first day of the rest of my life without her – not thinking of how she left me, but how much I love her and I always will." Caroline smiled as a tear ran down her face.

She stepped back to her mum and hugged her as Matt stepped forward.

"Elena was my first. My best friend, my soul mate and I loved her. I'll always love her. I'm not as good with words as Caroline but I just wanted to say it." He nodded at them all and stepped back to Rebecca who smiled and held his hand encouragingly.

Bonnie stepped up and gave a weak smile.

"I think Caroline said it for all of us here. When we lost Elena and Jeremy, I thought I wouldn't recover. I wanted to change it, to bring them back, to reverse time…but even I can't do that." She sighed as she tried to rein in tears. "What I can do, is remember them and cherish every moment we had together because I know they're together and they'll be fine because they will have each other and Alaric."

Damon felt his chest tighten and he struggled to stop tears forming in his eyes. Stefan looked over to him and they made brief eye contact.

"Elena brought us all together and without her we fell apart. We went our separate ways and we suffered. She wouldn't want that. She loved us all too much to watch that happen, because she does watch." Bonnie looked at Stefan and Damon pointedly. "And I know how much she'd want us to stick together even more now no matter what happens."

Bonnie stepped down and Damon clenched his fists. He didn't want to think about Elena watching, not after what had happened. Stefan walked up to the gravestone now and ran his fingers over her name just as Damon had done earlier.

"Elena was my life. She made me feel alive, like there was something to live for. Every day with her was a blessing and I'll never ever forget that." He paused and tightened. "When things changed between us, I didn't understand and I blamed her for it. I thought there was something I could do to change it, when in reality it was me who changed as a result. I became this person who made her feel like she should hold herself back from what she wanted." Stefan looked to Damon and Damon swallowed back tears.

"I punished her because she loved my brother too and I couldn't accept it, yet I always knew she did. That wasn't her fault and it wasn't his either. I punished them both and when she died, I lost it. I couldn't be around anyone that reminded me of her. I thought it'd be easier that way but it just made everything darker and unimportant. Elena foresaw it and she wrote me a letter which I haven't had the courage to open until now." Stefan croaked and everyone looked to him.

Damon felt his heart race as he watched Stefan unfold the letter. She had written him one too?

"Dearest Stefan,

I love you…so much…" He blinked tears down his cheeks as he struggled. "Please understand that what happened tonight wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault. We all knew what we were getting into and we were all prepared for what could go wrong. This is my choice finally. All of my choices have been taken from me, but this one is mine. Please, don't blame yourself. Don't blame Damon." He choked and stopped for a breather as Caroline came around and hugged him.

Damon felt his tears spill down his cheek and he looked down. Yvonne squeezed his hand and he flinched when he realised Cal had also stood on the other side of him. She smiled and kissed his cheek, holding his other hand and he took a deep breath, feeling supported and stronger for their presence as he looked back to Stefan.

"I love you both with all of my heart. I did from the first time I met you both and it caused you so much pain. I'd never forgive myself if this kept you apart because you need each other and family is everything. Jer is my family and I just can't do this without him. Please don't hate me. You are all my family and you always will be, but Jer needs me most. Don't let Bonnie hurt herself with magic…"

Bonnie shuffled in discomfort and her dad clenched his jaw.

"Don't let Caroline miss graduation and being crowned the Prom Queen. Don't let Matt fall behind in school and most importantly, don't let anything separate you all. I love you and we will be watching from the other side, so you better hold your end of the bargain. I don't regret a single day of loving you Stefan. Be happy and live. Don't let Damon drink too much and spiral. I know that you will be okay because Damon will look after you and you him. Despite everything that's happened between the three of us, he loves you Stefan. Forgive him.

Your Elena."

Stefan folded the letter slowly as everyone sniffed and dried their tears. Caroline hugged Stefan and Cal moved to help Stefan back over to Damon again. Damon kept his head bowed as he breathed.

Everyone waited in anticipation for Damon to step up and talk but he didn't move. He couldn't. Yvonne gave him a gentle nudge but he shook his head and sighed. Caroline looked over at him and gave a small nod of acceptance.

"We've all been through so much but now it's time to let go and move on. We might not have Elena and Jeremy with us, but we still have each other and we have to remember that, honour that for them." Caroline said and she reached into her pocket and withdrew a lighter.

She moved around all of the candles they lain and began to light them. She dropped it as she sobbed silently and failed to pick it up a few times in frustration. Damon went to her side and pulled a lighter from his pocket and handed it to her and she smiled at him in thanks. He stepped back as she lit the rest of the candles and they stood for a moment of silence. Damon closed his eyes and thought of her face, her smile and her laugh. He'd never forget those images, he'd print them onto his mind – her smell, they way she brushed her hair, they way she walked, the way she looked when she was scolding him…the list went on and on.

One by one they moved back to their cars, feeling ready to leave as they did and Damon remained. Stefan moved to step beside him and for the first time in ages Damon didn't flinch away. Stefan reached into his pocket and handed him another envelope. Damon looked down to it and realised it was the one that he'd thrown on the floor earlier. He took it from him silently, his hands shaking. He ran his fingers over his own name and bit his lip.

"I'll give you some time brother." Stefan whispered and Damon looked to him gulping.

Stefan stared into his eyes and he nodded. Stefan gave a tight smile and moved away back to his car with Yvonne and Cal. Damon stood there for a few minutes as they all left before he had the courage to open the letter.

_Damon,_

_I don't know what I could write here that would make you feel any less pain. I wish that I could call you but I would lose my nerve and run to you if I did that and this is something I need to do._

_The past few weeks have been so difficult for us both, but being with you made me feel more alive than I've felt for a long time. I know that the love I feel for you is real. I've never doubted that and I'm writing this letter to let you know that I'm taking that love with me. Don't blame yourself. This was my choice. I just can't be without my brother and I know that's something you will understand. I know things have been bad with Stefan but I know how deeply you are connected and that you love each other much more than you love me because you are family and that's why I know you'll understand why I have to put Jer before both of you._

_You and Stefan will heal together and you will get through this. I'm counting on you to stick together because I'm worried for Stefan. You are so strong I know you will take care of him for me. If you do anything for me, please do that._

_Caroline and Bonnie have each other and their folks and I know they will take care of Matt too, so don't worry about them._

_Know that I loved you even if we didn't get the time together that I so badly wanted, never doubt how real my feelings were. I never felt as free as when I was with you, so thank you for that. _

_Look after yourself and Stefan and know that I will always watch over you. Alaric and Jer are saving me a seat._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your Elena_

_X_

He tucked it back into his breast pocket and exhaled, watching his breath blow into the night air. Strangely despite his grief he did feel freer as though a weight had been lifted. Perhaps this was what people were always talking about when they mentioned feeling a sense of closure after a funeral. At Elena's actual funeral all he could think about was how much he wanted to change time, to go and change things and stop her. The guilt had been overwhelming and he hadn't been able to concentrate on the service. Stefan had been in pieces and angry with him. It had been so volatile. No one received any comfort from that service but tonight felt more apt. They'd all said their part and grieved sincerely. Even though Damon hadn't spoken like they had, he'd made his piece none the less. He didn't need to speak for Elena to hear him.

He drove back to the Boarding House slowly as he thought on everything Elena had said in the two letters. Her wishes were for he and Stefan to care for each other. He knew now that even if she'd known what had happened between them since, she'd still want that – perhaps even more so.

He pulled over and went into the lounge surprised to find it empty. He hung up his jacket by the door and sighed. He tuned in his ears and could hear Cal and Yvonne kissing and making love in their bedroom down the stairs and he smiled happy for them both. Their whole lives were about to change. Truly this was a life changing time for all of them.

He ascended the stairs and stopped at his room, placing Elena's letter on top of his dresser as he sighed again and rubbed his eyes. The sheets were still spotted with Stefan's blood and he stared at it. He turned and left the room, heading down the hall. He stopped, his heart racing and knocked on Stefan's door. Stefan opened it in surprise and a little fear and Damon gulped.

"She wants me to look after you." He said a little unsure of what he was trying to say and Stefan swallowed and fought tears. "So I'm staying."

"Thank you." Stefan said full of relief and emotion and Damon shook his head slowly.

"I don't forgive you Stefan. I don't know if I can, but I won't leave you." Damon said tightly, trying not to let himself become emotional and Stefan nodded.

He turned to leave and go back to his room and Stefan made a sound of desperation. He turned back to take in Stefan's expression of longing and Stefan reached out very slowly with his hand. Damon tightened a little but allowed it and Stefan squeezed his forearm gently. Damon bit his lip and gulped back tears as he looked away but put his hand on Stefan's and squeezed back for a second before withdrawing his arm and continuing back down the hallway to his own room again.

He closed the door behind him and exhaled leaning back against it. Things were going to be so hard, nearly impossible, painful, frustrating…but that was life and he intended to live.

Stefan was his brother, despite what had happened between them and it was his duty to fight for that kinship. He'd vowed at the very beginning that Klaus wouldn't break them and it had almost happened. If he'd taken Stefan tonight that would have been the end of everything, but he hadn't. There was still hope of salvaging something. That was what Elena would have wanted, so that's what he'd make happen.

He just hoped that they were saving a seat for him one day on the other side so he could give them a piece of his mind for leaving him with all of this mess. He smiled as he thought on that, on wrestling with Alaric and arguing with Elena heatedly. She used to get so worked up and fiery when they fought and he looked forward to that day someday, but it wasn't now.

Now, he had to live and heal and now he felt like he could.

FIN


End file.
